La vie pas si parfaite de Lily
by Catherine Broke
Summary: Et si la vie de Lily n’était pas aussi rose que tout le monde le pensait. Et si revenir chez elle à chaque vacance, était devenu un enfer entre sa deuxième et troisième année, aucun rapport avec sa sœur . JP/LE
1. Prologue : La vie de Lily à la maison

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J K Rowling, à par l'idée de l'histoire.

Alors comme rating T vu sur quoi j'écris.

En plus du prologue, quatre chapitres sont écrits en entier et ils sont chacun composés d'environ 10 pages de word.

Si je publie cette nouvelle histoire, c'est pour vous faire un peu patienté par rapport à « Une vie différente d'avant » car malheureusement pour le moment je n'ai pas d'inspiration pour elle. Contrairement à « La vie pas si parfaite de Lily » que depuis une semaine, je ne fais que continuer car je n'avais plu internet, donc je ne faisais qu'écrire le soir lol. Tant mieux pour vous en même temps lol.

Je ne sais pas quand viendra le premier chapitre. Vous verrez bien lol.

**Merci à Didi d'avoir bien voulu le lire cette après-midi même si elle était un peu à côté de ses pompes au début de l'histoire. Et surtout quand elle a vu de quoi je parlais ça ne l'a pas passionné du tout. Donc un gros gros merci.**

**Résumé de l'histoire :** Et si la vie de Lily n'était pas aussi rose que tout le monde le pensait. Et si revenir chez elle à chaque vacance, était devenu un enfer entre sa deuxième et troisième année (aucun rapport avec sa sœur).

Je vous laisse lire.

Bonne lecture.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**La vie pas si parfaite de Lily**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Prologue :__ La vie de Lily à la maison_

Lily était couchée dans son lit en pyjama. Sa sixième année était terminée depuis deux semaines. Et depuis deux semaines qu'elle était revenue, son père venait la voir régulièrement. Il le faisait déjà quand elle était petite. Il venait, la bordée, l'embrassée sur le front et lui souhaitait une bonne nuit. Mais depuis cinq ans cela avait changé. Il ne venait plus pour la même chose.

Cela avait commencé par des câlins sous la couette. Lily n'avait que douze ans et pensait que c'était normal qu'il vienne dans son lit. Par la suite, il avait été plus loin et avait commencé à la caresser sous ses vêtements en lui disant qu'elle était belle et qu'elle devait plaire à beaucoup de garçons. Là encore l'enfant qu'elle était, s'était tu. Mais par la suite, il avait commencé à la caresser à des endroits beaucoup plus intime. Au début, Lily se débattait mais son père l'avait vite convaincu en lui disant qu'il allait être triste si elle ne le laissait pas faire. Alors elle n'avait plus rien dit. Et cela avait continué et par la suite son père avait même entrepris de lui enlever ses vêtements.

Depuis ce jour, son père venait régulièrement la voir quand elle revenait de l'école. Et depuis toutes ces années Lily s'était tue même quand elle avait appris que ce qu'il faisait été mal. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se dire que c'était de sa faute qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû être si belle, comme lui disait son père, et il ne lui aurait jamais rien fait.

Quand elle avait appris que c'était mal lors de ses treize ans, donc un an après, Lily avait commencé à changer. Elle était devenue plus réserver qu'avant et restait seule dans son coin quand elle était au château. Elle s'était éloignée de ses amis et ne parlait qu'à de rare personne, comme son meilleur ami. Elle ne laissait aucun garçon s'approchait d'elle quand ceux-ci voulait sortir avec elle. Ceux qui essayent quand même revenaient vers leurs amis avec une marque rouge sur la joue, signe que la jeune fille leur avait mis une baffe.

Mais malgré cela, un garçon insistait quand même. James Potter était un dès plus beau mec de Poudlard, il avait toutes les filles qu'il voulait à ses pieds. Mais depuis sa quatrième année, il n'avait plus d'envie que pour Lily même si ça ne l'empêchait pas de sortir avec d'autres alors qu'elles ne l'intéressaient pas. James était un jeune homme qu'on pouvait définir comme résistant. Il s'était déjà pris de nombreuses baffes depuis trois ans mais revenait toujours à la charge disant qu'elle était la femme de sa vie. Lily ne le croyait pas, pour elle les hommes étaient des êtres se servant des femmes et les faisant souffrir, ce que faisait son père avec elle presque chaque jour qu'elle passait chez elle.

Bien sûr Lily savait qu'elle devait en parler à quelqu'un mais ne pouvait se faire à l'idée qu'à cause d'elle son père irait en prison car oui, il irait. Elle s'était renseignée et avait appris que toute personne ayant commis cet acte prenait entre quinze et vingt ans de peine d'enfermement. Même si ce qu'il lui faisait été mal, Lily ne voulait pas ça pour lui. En plus, cela détruirait sa famille et il penserait qu'elle était une traînée et qu'elle l'avait incité à faire cela. Mais ce que redoutait surtout Lily était que sa mère ne la voit plus comme sa petite Princesse mais comme une allumeuse, elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle s'était toujours parfaitement entendue avec sa mère et ne souhaitait pour rien au monde que cela change. Elle préférait mieux mourir que sa mère la déteste, ça serait trop dur pour Lily.

Mais la vie de Lily allait bientôt changer. Pour le moment, elle ne le savait pas encore mais c'est grâce au garçon qu'elle déteste le plus qu'elle s'en sortira. Grâce à lui, elle arrivera à s'ouvrir aux autres et surtout ceux du sexe opposé. Grâce à lui, elle ne verra plus les hommes comme des êtres cruels mais comme des personnes ayant des sentiments et pouvant être adorable. Tout simplement, grâce à lui, elle arrivera à vivre comme une adolescente de son âge et à grandir normalement. En un mot, cet homme sera son sauveur venant sur son balai magique.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors ?**

**Ça vous a plu ?**

**Vous voulais la suite ou vous voulez que j'arrête cette histoire ?**

**J'attends vos impressions.**

**A bientôt.**

**Bizous.**


	2. Chapter 1 : La rencontre

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J K Rowling, à par l'idée de l'histoire.

Vu que le prologue a plu à énormément de personnes, j'ai décidé de mettre le premier chapitre aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le prologue. Il est cinq fois plus long et même un peu plus lol. Il fait 11 pages de word.

**Alors merci à Ninie, We Need Love, Camille, mallliia, Puky, nini, Lilieve01, MaraudeursFan, Kalahane, Tania, silvermirror lily et Bella Black 2b pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir et certaines m'ont mis légèrement la pression mais ce n'est pas grave.**

**Pour répondre aux revieweurs non inscrit, oui c'est dégueulasse ce que lui fait son père mais comme je l'ai mis dans le prologue, un jeune homme va venir la sortir de cet enfer.**

**Et merci à Didi de l'avoir corriger.**

Bonne lecture.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Chapitre 1 :__ La rencontre_

Lily avait encore passé une nuit affreuse. Son père était venu la rejoindre sur les coups de vingt-trois heures quand il fut sûr que sa femme dormait. Il n'était reparti qu'une heure après. Après son départ, la jeune fille n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir immédiatement comme à chaque fois. Elle avait tourné de nombreuses fois dans son lit et quand elle s'était enfin endormie, il était sept heures du matin. Si elle avait pu fermé les yeux, c'est parce qu'elle avait entendu son père partir au travail. Depuis maintenant plusieurs années, elle n'arrivait à s'endormir seulement que quand il quittait enfin la maison, ayant un peu peur qu'il vienne la voir mais après tout elle méritait ce châtiment, comme elle se le disait à chaque fois qu'il partait.

Lily rejetait toujours la faute sur elle, alors qu'elle avait lu dans plusieurs livres que ce n'était en aucun cas de la sienne mais plutôt celle du responsable, donc de son père. Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Une victime de viol rejette toujours la faute sur elle. Le violeur est tellement persuasif qu'on ne peut pas penser l'inverse, l'idée peut seulement nous venir en tête mais elle repart aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée.

Enfin bref, la jeune Evans ne s'endormit que sur les coups de sept heures pour être ensuite réveiller par sa sœur, Pétunia, qui rendra dans sa chambre et la réveilla doucement.

-Lily ? Lily, il faut que tu te lèves.

-Mmmmm, fit Lily en ouvrant les yeux.

-Il est trois heures de l'après-midi. Il faudrait peut-être penser à sortir de ton lit.

-Pourquoi ? Je suis bien dedans.

-On doit aller faire les magasins ce soir. Faut que je me trouve une nouvelle tenue.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais Zoé Lou ?

-Oué.

-Ben elle m'a appelé pour qu'on aille en boîte ce soir, alors j'ai accepté. Du coup, faut que je me trouve de nouvelles fringues. Et Toi aussi, d'ailleurs ?

-Hein ?

-Ben je lui ai dit que je venais, si tu pouvais y aller aussi.

-Maman ne dira jamais oui.

-Ben si. Je lui ai demandé à midi et elle est d'accord vu que tu es bientôt majeur et que tu l'es déjà du côté sorcier. C'est génial. Je vais enfin pouvoir te montrer comment c'est une vraie soirée où tout le monde s'éclate.

-Je ne suis pas en forme Pétunia.

-Tu n'es jamais en forme. De toute manière, tu n'as pas le choix car si tu ne viens pas tu auras sur la conscience que ta grande sœur préférée a dû rester à la maison ce soir au lieu de s'éclater en boîte.

-Bon c'est ok, je viens.

-Youpi, s'exclama Pétunia en sautant sur sa sœur. Je t'adore, je t'adore, je t'adore…

-Je crois que j'ai compris. Peux-tu me lâcher pour que j'aille prendre une douche et m'habiller aussi, autrement on n'aura jamais assez de temps pour te trouver une tenue.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Pétunia poussa sa sœur jusqu'à la salle de bain en lui criant de se dépêcher. Quarante minutes plus tard, les jeunes filles se trouvaient dans un magasin de vêtements faisant le tri de ce qu'elles aimaient. Au grand désespoir de sa grande sœur, Lily refusé toutes les jupes ne lui arrivant pas au moins en dessous des genoux.

-Mais Lily, tu as de magnifiques jambes. Il faut les montrer, c'est un super atout pour trouver un mec.

-Je ne veux pas me trouver de gars, je suis très bien toute seule. De toute manière, tout ce que tu diras ne me fera pas changer d'avis, je ne mettrais pas de jupe plus courte.

-Très bien mais alors laisse-moi la choisir. Si elle doit être longue alors faut qu'elle soit magnifique.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Au vu de cette réponse, Pétunia s'était fait plaisir et avait fait essayer à sa sœur toutes les jupes longues se trouvant dans le magasin et qui étaient jolies, donc au moins une quinzaine, toutes différentes les une des autres. Aucune d'entre elles ne se ressemblaient et Pétunia parut satisfaite quand elle trouva enfin celle qui allait le mieux à sa jeune sœur. La jupe lui arrivait à peine en dessous des genoux, elle était verte serrant Lily à la taille mais étant plus large en bas. Sur le côté droit de la jupe se trouvait une fleur mais pas n'importe laquelle, la fleur préférée de Lily : une fleur de Lys. Pétunia trouvait que cette jupe avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour aller à Lily. Elle était verte comme les yeux de sa sœur et dessus se trouvait une Lys, tout était rassemblé. Et quand Lily l'essaya, Pétunia sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en la prenant. Sa sœur était merveilleuse dedans. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à la convaincre de bien vouloir mettre un débardeur avec ou bien un maillot ayant un léger décolleté car Lily n'en mettait jamais, elle préférait mettre des tee-shirts manches courtes mais pour aller en boîte ce n'était pas possible. Il fallait être sexe, comme lui disait tout le temps Zoé.

Après avoir discutait de longues minutes avec sa jeune sœur, l'aînée des Evans réussit à la convaincre à mettre au moins un petit décolleté. Elles passèrent encore plus de temps à trouver le haut que la jupe car Lily trouvait toujours que ce haut là ou bien cet autre était trop décolleté ou bien trop petit à son goût. Au bout d'au moins une heure, elles se mirent d'accord sur un haut. C'était une sorte de débardeur, en fait un marcel mais pour fille. Il était blanc avec une fleur noire dessus. Pétunia n'avait pas craqué pour ce haut mais Lily avait insisté en disant que la Lys blanche et la fleur noire étaient un très beau contraste entre les deux. Pétunia n'avait pu résisté à la bouille de sa petite sœur.

Quand à elle, elle s'était prise une jupe en jean lui arrivant à mi-cuisse et un débardeur noir avec « sexe » écrit dessus en bleu. Avec leurs tenues, elles s'étaient également prises des chaussures. L'aînée avait pris des chaussures noires avec talons alors que la plus jeune s'était contentée de ballerines qui étaient comme sa sœur, noires.

Elles étaient rentrées sur les coups des six heures et avaient à peine dit bonsoir à leurs parents avant de se diriger chacune vers leur chambre pour se changer et ensuite se retrouvait dans la salle de bain. Pétunia insista pour maquiller Lily au moins légèrement ce que sa sœur accepta après quelques secondes. Par contre se fut Lily qui se coiffa grâce à sa baguette mais sa grande sœur refusa qu'elle le fasse pour elle, préférant que sa baguette soit le plus loin possible d'elle.

Pétunia sortit quelques minutes avant de la salle de bain car Zoé la demandait au téléphone. Sa sœur partit d'abord dans sa chambre chercher son sac et arriva en bas quelques minutes après alors que sa sœur discutait avec ses parents.

-Ca serait plus simple pour Zoé, Papa.

-Je préférais que vous rentriez directement, répliqua-t-il.

-Oui mais Zoé va être fatiguée de faire des allers-retours. De plus, elle habite à dix minutes de la boîte même pas, alors qu'il faut au moins quarante minutes pour revenir ici.

-Elle a raison Georges, c'est plus simple qu'elles dorment chez Zoé et qu'elles reviennent demain matin. Je serais plus rassurée, essaya Rose de convaincre son mari.

-Bon d'accord. De toute manière, je n'ai pas le choix, vous êtes toutes les deux contre Moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Lily en entrant dans le salon.

-Va préparer ton sac, on dort chez Zoé.

-Mais…, commença-t-elle en regardant son père.

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Allez, dépêche-toi. Elle arrive dans une trentaine de minutes maintenant. Elle a dû partir dès qu'elle a raccroché.

Lily se dépêcha de remonter dans sa chambre et fourra dans son sac qu'elle utilisé pour les cours, un pyjama ainsi que des vêtements pour le lendemain. Elle n'imaginait même pas la nuit d'après quand son père serait revenu dans sa chambre. Il allait s'en donner à cœur joie de la faire culpabiliser en lui disant qu'elle lui aurait énormément manqué la veille.

-Lily, tu te dépêches, lui cria sa sœur.

La jeune fille décida de laisser ses craintes au fond d'elle et d'essayer de profiter de cette soirée pour faire plaisir à sa sœur aînée. _« Ce qui serait très dure, pensa-t-elle. »_

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

En effet, Zoé était arrivée trente minutes plus tard et avait complimenté les deux sœurs sur leurs tenues. Elles étaient directement allées chez la jeune fille pour déposer leurs affaires. Elles décidèrent également d'aller à pied à la boîte n'étant qu'à dix minutes de celle-ci comme ça si Zoé le voulait, elle pourrait boire de l'alcool.

La jeune fille avait opté pour une jupe comme les deux autres, elle était noire et s'arrêtait tout comme Pétunia à mi-cuisse. Son haut était un dos nu blanc s'accrochant derrière la nuque avec un décolleté plongeant. Avec ceci, elle avait décidé de prendre des chaussures blanches qui s'accrochent à la cheville par des ficelles qui remontent le long de la jambe.

Après avoir déposer leurs affaires, elles partirent immédiatement après pour la boîte. Lily n'eut aucun problème à y entrer étant accompagnée de deux adultes. A l'intérieur, elles commandèrent chacune une boisson et la sirotèrent tranquillement en regardant les autres dansés. Vingt minutes plus tard, un garçon s'approcha d'elles et demanda à Zoé si elle voulait bien danser avec lui, elle accepta et partit. Cinq minutes à peine après, Pétunia partit à son tour et laissa sa sœur seule à leur table devant son verre. Quand celui-ci fut terminé, Lily se leva et alla au bar pour en prendre un deuxième.

Après que le barman lui est donné son verre, Lily décida de rester au bar et regarda les autres personnes se trémoussant sur la piste de danse. Elle fut, quelques secondes après, accostée par un mec qui n'avait pas l'air d'être totalement sobre.

-Alors ma Jolie, tu t'amuses ?

-Oui avant que vous arriviez, lui répondit-elle en regardant toujours la piste.

-Ce n'est pas bien de répondre ça, je vais être triste.

-…

-Allez, viens, je te pardonne contre une danse, fit-il en lui prenant le poignet.

-Non merci, je ne veux pas, répliqua-t-elle en essayant de se libérer de sa poigne.

-Tu ne vas pas me refuser ça. Allez, viens donc ma Jolie. On va danser un petit slow tout les deux. Tu vas adorer, continua l'homme en la tirant sur la piste.

-Lâchez-moi, déclara Lily en élevant un peu la voix.

-Mais tu vas t'éclater. Allez, laisse-toi faire.

-Non, non, fit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Elle vous a demandé de la lâcher, fit un jeune homme dont la voix disait quelque chose à Lily.

-Elle me doit une danse. De toute manière, ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

-Du moment que cela concerne une personne que je connais, c'est mon problème. Alors lâchez-là et barrez-vous d'ici, répliqua le jeune homme plus rudement.

La main tenant le poignet de Lily, la libéra et elle faillit tomber par terre si deux bras ne l'avaient pas retenu par la taille. La jeune fille agrippa la chemise du jeune homme et se mit à sangloter.

-Chuttt, calme-toi Lily. Tout est fini, il est parti.

-Non, non, rien n'est fini.

Le jeune homme ne comprit pas pourquoi elle disait cela mais n'insista pas. N'étant pas loin de la piste, il l'entraîna dessus et commença à danser tout en la berçant. Le balancement que faisait le jeune homme réussit à calmer rapidement les pleures de Lily. Ne voulant pas voir qui était le jeune homme qu'elle pensait avoir reconnu, elle se laissa aller encore plusieurs minutes dans ses bras avant de finalement relever la tête et se retrouver en face de James Potter.

-Tu vas mieux Lily ? demanda avec douceur James.

-Oui, je te remercie d'être intervenu. Mais que fais-tu ici chez les moldus ?

-Sirius a voulu essayer alors avec Remus on l'a accompagné.

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois venu m'aider ?

-Remus t'a remarqué et a dit qu'un mec semblait te coller contre ta volonté alors je suis parti vers Toi avant que les autres réagissent.

-Merci, merci beaucoup, fit-elle en mettant sa tête sur son torse et en entourant sa taille de ses bras.

-De rien Lily, c'est normal.

-Après tout ce que je t'ai fait, tu aurais pu ne pas venir et faire comme si tu n'avais rien vu.

-Non, je n'aurais pas pu, fit-il en lui caressant doucement le dos.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et se laissa bercer par ce moment de calme dans les bras de James. Quand la musique se termina, James s'éloigna de Lily mais lui prit la main pour ensuite l'entraîner à sa table où se trouvait Remus et Sirius.

-Hé Evans, s'exclama Sirius.

-Ça va Lily ? demanda un peu inquiet Remus.

-Oui, merci de l'avoir remarqué, fit-elle en allant dans ses bras.

-De rien Lilou.

-Merci pourquoi ? demanda Sirius.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, lui souffla son meilleur ami.

-Tu es toute seule ici Lily ? la questionna Remus.

-Non Pétunia et Zoé sont ici mais des garçons sont venus les voir, du coup je suis toute seule.

-C'est Pétunia qui t'a forcé à venir ?

-Oui et je n'ai presque pas eu mon mot à dire.

-Lily ? Je ne te croyais pas comme ça. Il suffit de te sortir une fois pour que tu te dévergondes, fit une voix de jeune fille.

-Zoé, je te présente Remus Lupin, mon meilleur ami dans mon école et voici ses amis : Sirius Black et James Potter.

-Ho dommage, Moi qui pensais que tu t'étais trouvée un petit copain

-Zoé ? ? ? ?

-Ben quoi ? C'est beau de rêver. C'est pas tout ça mais je te cherchais pour que tu viennes avec nous sur la piste de danse.

-Pét est où ?

-Sur la piste avec un gars, il me semble. Désolée Messieurs mais je vous la pique.

Zoé prit la main de Lily et elles allèrent sur la piste rejoindre Pétunia qui en les voyant se débarrassa du mec. Elles restèrent une bonne heure à danser ensemble. Plusieurs mecs étaient venus mais elles les avaient à chaque fois envoyé balader préférant rester que toutes les trois. Mais un autre jeune homme arriva et cette fois, Lily ne l'envoya pas boulet voyant que c'était son meilleur ami.

-Tu m'accorderas bien une danse ? lui demanda Remus.

-Non, on veut danser que toutes les trois, répliqua Pétunia à sa place.

-Pét, laisse. C'est le meilleur ami de Lily, fit Zoé.

-Quoi ? C'est Remus Lupin, celui que tu me parles quasi toutes les semaines ? lui demanda sa sœur.

-Tu parles de Moi tout le temps ? Je suis flatté, Lilou.

-Mais…mais je parle de lui que quand je reçois une lettre et c'est pas ma faute s'il m'en envoie beaucoup, se défendit Lily.

-Allez, c'est bon. Va donc danser avec ton ami, nous on va pouvoir retourner draguer, déclara Pétunia en partant avec Zoé.

-Je me demande si je suis venue ici avec ma sœur ou toute seule, dit Lily.

-Mais Moi je suis là et elles ne t'auraient pas laissé toute seule si je n'étais pas présent.

-Oui tu as raison. Allez, tu m'as proposé de danser avec Toi donc je veux danser, fit comme un bébé Lily.

-Bien Lilou.

Pile à ce moment, une longue série de slow commença et Remus déposa donc ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille qui mit ses mains autour du cou du jeune homme. Lily déposa sa tête dans le cou de Remus et commença à danser doucement en le suivant. Au bout de quelques secondes, Remus lui parla dans l'oreille.

-Alors avec James ?

-Quoi avec Potter ? Il n'y a rien.

-A bon ? Ça ne t'a rien fait d'être dans ses bras ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Parce que tu ne voulais plus en partir. Je vous regardais de la table pour voir s'il s'en sortait seul ou s'il fallait que je vienne.

-Tu ne dis que des bêtises. J'étais en état de choc et j'aurai fait ça dans tes bras ou mêmes ceux de Black.

-Oui c'est ce que tu dis.

-Remus, le prévint Lily.

-C'est bon, j'arrête. Autrement ces vacances ?

-Mmmm que dire… _« Mon père vient me voir tous les soirs dans ma chambre comme chaque vacances mais à part ça rien, pensa Lily. » _Je dors presque toute la journée et l'après-midi, je fais mes devoirs de vacances sauf quand ma sœur me traîne dans les magasins comme aujourd'hui. Et Toi ?

-Moi, je suis chez James depuis une semaine. Vu qu'on est en vacance, on en profite pour préparer de nouvelles blagues. Le matin, James et Sirius dorment beaucoup, surtout Sirius. Moi je les attends en faisant mes devoirs. L'après-midi, soit préparation de blagues, soit on sort du côté sorcier. Et aujourd'hui côté moldu, pour faire plaisir à Sirius.

-Tu sais que tu es préfet Remus. Il faudrait peut-être arrêter un peu les blagues, surtout que vous allez bientôt être majeur.

-Je sais mais bon, je ne peux pas dire non aux gars.

-Et si tu es préfet-en-chef pour ta dernière année ? Le préfet-en-chef doit encore plus donner l'exemple que le simple préfet.

-Lily, je ne sais pas. Si tu le permets, nous sommes en vacances alors arrêtons de parler de cours ou de préfet. Et je ne pense pas être préfet-en-chef pour conclure ce sujet.

-Pourquoi ? Tu es un garçon travailleur et calme.

-Lily, soupira-t-il. J'ai dit que le sujet était clos alors stop.

-Bon d'accord mais à la rentrée tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Je te cuisinerai pour savoir tout.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Bon alors, que comptes-tu faire de la fin de tes vacances ?

-Rien de spéciale. Comme le début. Et Toi ?

-Les gars veulent essayer de nouveaux trucs moldus.

-Comme quoi ?

-Le ski mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse en faire pendant l'été. Ils veulent aller au cinéma, à la fête foraine, se promener du côté moldu et après je ne sais plus.

-Mais vous allez vous perdre, vous ne connaissez pas les moldus, fit remarquer Lily.

-C'est pour ça que j'avais pensé à quelque chose.

-A quoi ?

-Que une jeune sorcière d'origine moldue pourrait nous accompagner.

-Bon courage pour en trouver une.

-Mais j'en ai trouvé une.

-Ha bon ? Qui ?

-C'est une magnifique jeune femme ayant de très beaux cheveux long roux et ainsi que des yeux émeraudes. Tu as deviné ?

-Tu es taré. Je ne vous accompagnerai jamais.

-Mais pourquoi ? On pourrait se perdre et si c'est le cas, tu y auras sur la conscience.

-Tu es méchant, tu veux me faire culpabiliser.

-C'est le but. Allez, dit oui. Ça pourrait être drôle. Je te promets qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les quatre. Lily ? lui demanda Remus en faisant une moue irrésistible.

-Ça veut dire que je passerai mes journées avec Potter et Black, non merci.

-Mais tu t'entendais bien avec James, il y a cinq secondes.

-Parce qu'il m'a aidé et que j'étais en état de choc.

-Ben fait ça alors comme récompense pour James et Moi. Non ?

-Remus ? soupira Lily.

-Lily, ça te feras du bien. Tu sortiras, tu t'amuseras avec des personnes de ton âge et tu apprendras à connaître James et Sirius. Dis oui, pour me faire plaisir.

-Tu ne me lâcheras pas jusqu'à que je dise oui ?

-Oui. En plus, comme ça je pourrais te voir pendant ces vacances et je n'ai pas du tout envie de me perdre chez les moldus. Déjà qu'on a eu du mal pour arriver jusqu'ici. Alors ? Ta réponse.

-Puisque je n'ai pas le choix, c'est oui.

-Génial.

-Mais je ne veux pas passer tous mes jours avec eux, faut pas abuser.

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Les deux jeunes gens dansèrent encore pendant quelques minutes ensembles quand James arriva vers eux et demanda à Remus si ça ne le dérangeait pas si il lui volait pour quelques danses sa cavalière. Remus accepta et laissa Lily à James. Le jeune homme déposa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille et celle-ci mit ses mains derrière la nuque de James.

-Alors tu as accepté ? lui demanda-t-il.

-De quoi ?

-Remus a du te dire qu'on voulait découvrir les activités que font les moldus mais qu'on avait besoin d'une personne qui les connaissait déjà. Il ne t'en a pas parlé ?

-Si, d'ailleurs je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire. Il avait déjà fait ses affaires tout seul. Mais bon, pour Mumu qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas.

-Tu n'es pas contente de passer des journées avec nous pendant les vacances ?

-Potter, je te suis vraiment reconnaissante d'être venue m'aider mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on va devenir ami. Je sais que je te dois quelque chose. Mais après ces vacances je ne te devrais plus rien puisque je vais être votre guide.

-Mais tu ne me dois rien. Je sais très bien que tu ne m'aimes pas. Mais j'espérai que tu pourrais me considérer autrement qu'un mec prétentieux et nombriliste.

-On ne change pas comme ça d'avis par rapport à une personne.

-Très bien. Peut-être que tu changeras d'avis après les jours qu'on va passer ensemble.

-Je…

Mais Lily n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Pétunia arriva.

-Lily, on y va. Zoé a un peu trop bu et faut mieux pas qu'elle reste ici dans cet état.

-D'accord. Je vais juste dire au revoir à Remus.

Lily se détacha de James et alla vers Remus suivit par sa sœur et James. La jeune fille lui expliqua pourquoi elles devaient y aller. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Quand James demanda à Pétunia.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide pour ramener la jeune fille ? On pourrait aussi vous raccompagnez, on ne sait jamais qui vous pouvez rencontrer.

-On ne voudrait pas vous déranger.

-Ça ne nous dérange pas.

-Alors oui, je veux bien. Merci beaucoup.

James appela Sirius et ils allèrent récupérer Zoé qui était en train de se faire draguer par un mec deux fois plus vieux qu'elle. Dehors les garçons ouvrirent la marche avec Pétunia et Zoé, quand à Lily et Remus, ils restèrent derrière pour discuter. Il leur fallut à peu plus de temps que d'habitude pour rentrer. Les garçons laissèrent ensuite les trois jeunes filles devant la porte. Remus promit à Lily qu'elle recevrait bientôt de leur nouvelle. Quand la porte fut fermée derrière elle, Pétunia déclara.

-Ils sont pas mal tes copains. Pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec l'un d'eux surtout celui à lunettes, un pur beau gosse.

-Je t'en pris Pétunia, je te les laisse.

-Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas trop les tu-sais-quoi.

-Comme tu veux.

Lily laissa sa sœur avec Zoé dans l'entrée et monta dans la chambre que lui avait montré son hôte quand elle était arrivée. Coucher dans son lit, elle repensa à sa soirée. Elle avait commencé à être bien, seulement quand James était venu la libérer de cet homme. Quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras, elle s'était sentie si belle qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais en partir. Mais elle se l'était promise, elle ne tomberait jamais amoureuse d'un homme. Les hommes sont cruels. D'ailleurs Lily n'imaginait même pas la nuit prochaine qui l'attendait quand elle rentrerait chez elle. C'est sur cette pensée que Lily s'endormit assez difficilement.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il a été à la hauteur de ce que vous vouliez lire.**

**J'ai oublié de vous le dire dans le prologue mais cette fiction m'a été inspirée par une chanson. Elle a été écrite par Marc Antoine et s'appelle « Triste Novembre ». Si vous ne connaissez pas aller sur youtube pour l'écouter. J'adore cette chanson mais elle est super triste.**

**J'attends vos remarques sur ce chapitre.**

**N'hésitez pas.**

**Je vous dis à bientôt.**

**Bizous.**


	3. Chapter 2 : La découverte d'un homme

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J K Rowling, à par l'idée de l'histoire.

Alors voici un nouveau chapitre que j'ai décidé de mettre pour réconforter une copine qui a eu une semaine très difficile au lycée. Elle a eu bac blanc durant toute la semaine. Donc ça mérite bien un chapitre, vu le travail qu'elle a dû fournir. Ce chapitre est là aussi pour marquer le début des vacances de la zone A, donc de mes vacances ^^. Petite précision, ce chapitre fait 10 pages word.

**Je remercie lauralavoiepelletier, Ninie, malliia **_(Merci beaucoup, ce que tu dis me fait énormément plaisir.)_**, Puky, silvermirror lily, Klouxy **_(Désolée pour le « Ca vous a plus » mais je n'ai pas réellement réagi sur le coup, je mets ça à toutes mes histoires, donc voilà. Mais je le mettrais plus. Ok pour mes conjugaisons. Merci.)_**, nini **_(Tout à fait d'accord, pauvre Lily mais je te promets que ça va s'arranger.)_**, Bella Black 2b et pauline-helo pour leurs reviews qui me permettent d'avancer dans ma fiction car je sais qu'elle vous plait.**

**Et merci à Didi à qui j'ai dû recopier la fin ce chapitre qu'elle n'avait pas lu en entier lol.**

Bonne lecture.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Chapitre 2 :__ La découverte d'un homme_

Comme l'avait pensé Lily, la nuit qui suivit, fut horrible pour elle. Son père l'avait fait culpabiliser à fond, en lui disant qu'elle lui avait énormément manqué et qu'il avait pensé à cette nuit toute la journée qui l'avait précédé. Il lui avait également fait mal comme quand elle revenait de Poudlard, c'était ainsi qu'il lui montrait qu'il était en manque d'elle et que c'était dur de ne pas pouvoir l'avoir pendant tout ce temps qu'elle passait au château. Comme toujours Lily n'avait réussit à s'endormir que sur les coups de sept heures du matin quand ses parents partirent au travail.

Cette fois, elle ne fut pas réveillée par sa sœur mais par des coups répétés à sa fenêtre. Au bout de cinq minutes de calvaire, elle consentit enfin à se lever de son lit pour découvrir un hibou blanc et roux devant sa fenêtre. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et prit la lettre que lui tentait l'hibou sans oublier de le caresser. L'animal resta à la fenêtre malgré que Lily ait pris la lettre. La jeune fille l'ouvrit pour découvrir qu'elle venait de Remus lui demandant si cette après-midi elle était libre pour leur faire visiter le côté moldu. Lily réfléchit et décida que ça lui ferait du bien de sortir de chez elle un petit moment. Elle lui répondit qu'elle était d'accord et qu'ils se retrouveraient à une heure et demie dans le Chaudron Baveur.

Lily se dépêcha donc de prendre sa douche et de se préparer. Elle descendit une demi-heure plus tard, ce qui étonna sa sœur qui trouva bizarre qu'elle soit déjà levée et habillée. Mais en voyant qu'elle avait son sac, Pétunia l'interrogea.

-Tu t'en vas ?

-Oui, Remus m'a envoyé un hibou pour me demander si on pouvait se voir cette aprèm.

-Et il y aura les deux autres beaux mecs de l'autre soir ?

-Oui, malheureusement.

-Malheureusement ? Mais tu es folle. Tu vas passer une après-midi entière avec trois beaux gosses et tu n'es pas contente. Tu me sidères.

-T'as qu'à venir avec nous, si tu les trouves si beau.

-Non merci. Passer une journée entière avec quatre sorciers, très peu pour Moi. De plus, ce sont tes amis pas les miens et j'ai promis à Zoé qu'on se verrait donc je ne peux pas. Désolée.

-D'accord mais tu manges avec Moi ? lui demanda Lily.

-A-t-on avis j'ai fait à manger pour qui ? Pour nous deux, bécassine.

-Ben je ne savais pas, je ne suis pas allée dans la cuisine. On mange quoi ?

-Tu verras bien dans ton assiette. Allez, si tu es prête, on va manger.

Les jeunes filles s'installèrent dans la salle à manger et mangèrent tout en discutant de ce qu'elles comptaient exactement faire avec Zoé pour Pétunia et avec les garçons pour Lily. Pétunia aida même Lily pour les endroits qu'elle pourrait montrer aux garçons.

A une heure et vingt minutes, Lily laissa sa sœur pour aller prendre le Magicobus afin qu'il l'emmène au Chaudron Baveur. Malheureusement, Lily arriva avec quelques minutes de retard à son rendez-vous. Quand elle rentra dans le Chaudron Baveur, les garçons se trouvaient déjà à une table en train de boire une Bièraubeurre.

-Je suis désolée d'être en retard, s'excusa Lily. Je discutais avec ma sœur et je ne pensais pas qu'il fallait autant de temps pour aller au Chaudron Baveur en Magicobus.

-Ce n'est pas grave Lily. Le plus important c'est que tu sois là même en retard de quelques minuscules secondes, répliqua Remus.

-Bon on y va alors ? demanda Sirius. Je veux voir le monde moldu Moi.

-Toujours aussi presser à ce que je vois Black, fit Lily.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis un enfant encore.

-Oui je le remarque. Le seul adulte de vous trois est Remus.

-Hé ! s'exclama James. J'ai encore rien fait Moi alors ne me mettais pas dedans.

-Allez, on y va avant qu'il y est un meurtre, déclara Remus en se dirigent vers la sortie moldue du bar.

Les trois autres se levèrent et suivirent Remus dehors. Comme lui avait suggéré sa sœur, Lily emmena les garçons pour leur première sortir chez les moldus, dans un cinéma. Ils en furent tous les trois enchantés. La jeune fille leur désigna plusieurs films avec un résumé de chacun et ils se mirent d'accord pour aller en voir un. C'était un film à la fois d'aventure et à la fois d'amour. Lily acheta les quatre places qui leur fallait, les garçons étaient contre mais elle leur répliqua qu'ils prendraient le pop corn, les bonbons et les boissons, ce qu'ils firent avec son aide.

Ils ne sortirent de la salle de cinéma que deux heures et demie après. Il était donc environ quatre heures. Comme il était encore tôt pour rentrer, Lily proposa aux garçons d'aller prendre une glace dans un salon de thé se trouvant à côté du cinéma. Ils en furent tous les trois enchantés notamment Sirius qui adorait les glaces et qui en prit une très grosse. Quand ils eurent commandé, Lily commença la discussion.

-Alors comment vous avez trouvé le film ?

-Super, répondit Sirius avant de se jeter sur sa glace que le serveur venait de leur emmener.

-Et vous ? demanda-t-elle à Remus et James.

-Pour un premier film, il n'était pas mal du tout. Vivement qu'on y retourne, déclara Remus.

-Moi je les trouvais très bien. Il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait, de l'action et de l'amour, fit James en regardant Lily dans les yeux.

-Je suis contente qu'il vous ait plus. Si vous le souhaitez, on pourra peut-être retourner en voir d'autres.

-Oué, ça serait cool, fit Sirius. J'en veux une autre, ajouta-t-il en regardant son bol de glace vite.

-Tu l'as déjà fini, s'exclama Remus. Tu es un vrai ogre Sirius.

Sirius se leva s'en faire attention à la dernière remarque de Remus et partit se chercher une deuxième glace encore plus grosse que la première qui avait disparu trop vite à son goût. Lily et Remus se mirent à discuter de ce qu'ils pourraient faire la prochaine fois. Quand à James, il regarda autour de lui pour voir la différence qu'il y avait entre son monde et celui-là. Il remarqua que comme dans son monde, les jeunes filles le dévoraient des yeux, ce qui le fit sourire.

-Alors tu joues encore au Dom Juan ? lui chuchota Sirius qui venait de revenir.

-Non ce sont elles qui me regardent et ça me fait rire. Les filles moldues et les filles sorcières sont toutes les mêmes quand ça concerne les garçons.

-Oui, tu as raison, répondit-il quand il vit que des filles le regardaient aussi.

-Vous parlez de quoi ? demanda Remus.

-De rien, répondit James.

-Si on parle des filles qui nous matent. Elles sont comme les sorcières, elles ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher quand elles nous voient dans les parages, se vanta Sirius.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel et de soupirer, ce que les garçons entendirent très bien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à souffler Evans ? Tu es jalouse que quelqu'un nous regarde alors que les garçons préfèrent regarder ailleurs que Toi ?

-Pas du tout. Je me disais juste que vous étiez pathétique.

-Pathétique ?

-Oui tu as très bien entendu Black, si ce n'est pas le cas il faudra te laver les oreilles.

-Ne pousse pas le bouchon Evans.

-Et Toi, ne me cherche pas ou je vous laisse ici, le menaça-t-elle.

-Tu laisserais ton pauvre Remus ?

-Si tu m'énerves vraiment trop, tu ne me laisseras pas le choix.

-Saleté, murmura Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? lui demanda la jeune fille.

-Rien du tout. Alors la prochaine fois, tu nous emmènes où ?

-Je n'ai pas encore très bien choisi. De toute manière, ce n'est pas pour demain, alors j'ai le temps pour réfléchir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Peut-être que Remus t'enverra un hibou demain pour qu'on se revoie l'après-midi même si je ne supporterai pas de t'avoir vu deux jours de suite.

-Pareil pour Moi. Je te rassure, s'il m'en envoie un, je lui dirais que je ne peux pas.

-Tu es prévenu Remus, fit Sirius à l'adresse de son ami.

-Mais je n'allais pas t'en envoyer un demain Lily. Je ne vais quand même pas te demander de les supporter deux jours de suite, ça serait trop pour Toi. Je ne suis pas fou, après c'est Moi qui risquerais de tout prendre.

-Merci Remus. Bon, ce n'est pas que votre présence me dérange mais je vais rentrer. Mes parents vont se demander où je suis passée.

-Tu ne leur as pas dit que tu étais avec nous ?

-Tu connais mon père Remus, il ne supporte pas que je sois avec des garçons même si c'est Toi. La preuve, depuis qu'on se connaît, tu n'as jamais eu le droit de venir chez Moi sauf qu'en il n'était pas présent.

-Il a peut-être peur qu'un garçon lui pique sa fille, fit remarquer James.

-Oui tu as s'en doute raison Potter. _« Même si je ne fréquenterais s'en doute jamais un garçon de sa faute, donc il n'y a aucun risque qu'on lui pique sa fille, rajouta Lily mais mentalement. »_ Allez, je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. Après vous pourrez vous débrouiller tout seul ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Remus.

La jeune fille raccompagna donc les trois garçons jusqu'au bar. Les garçons partirent du côté sorcier alors que Lily retournait du côté moldu pour rentrer chez elle. Elle décida de prendre le bus moldu pour rentrer. Elle n'arriva chez elle qu'une demi-heure plus tard, il était vers les cinq heures et demie. Ses parents étaient déjà rentrés du boulot. Sa mère l'appela.

-Tu as passé l'après-midi dehors ? lui demanda sa mère.

-Oui Maman. J'étais avec des amis.

-Des amis ? Des garçons ? la questionna son père.

-Oui il y avait Remus.

-Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas qu'en tu traînes avec des garçons, s'exclama son père.

-Mais c'est mon meilleur ami. De plus, il faut qu'il m'aide en métamorphose. Je n'ai pas tout compris ce que nous a demandé de faire le professeur McGonagall.

-Je m'en fiche. Tu as qu'à demander à des filles de ton école.

-Georges. Lily est majeure du côté sorcier. C'est de son âge de fréquenter des garçons.

-Mais c'est juste un ami alors arrêtez, fit-elle énervé en partant dans sa chambre.

Lily savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça car elle allait le regretter ce soir mais elle en avait eu assez. Remus n'était qu'un ami et le resterait que son père le veuille ou non. Déjà qu'elle n'avait que lui alors elle n'allait pas s'en séparer pour l'homme qui faisait de ses vacances un cauchemar.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Trois jours étaient passés depuis que Lily avait été au cinéma avec les Maraudeurs. Trois nuits horribles qu'elle avait passé avec son père. De plus, sa mère était partie il y a deux jours chez sa grand-mère car celle-ci était malade. Son père en avait profité pour venir plus longtemps dans sa chambre. La nuit dernière avait encore été plus horrible car Pétunia dormait chez Zoé et son père en avait profité pour la frapper pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il recommencerait son geste jusqu'à qu'elle se conduise correctement face à lui et qu'elle ne côtoie plus de garçons même son meilleur ami.

Le lendemain, Lily ayant mal partout était restée dans son lit toute la matinée. Vers midi, un hibou était rentré par la fenêtre de la chambre de Lily qui était ouverte et lui avait déposé la lettre sur elle. Elle s'était un peu relevée et avait lu la lettre qui venait de Remus. Le jeune homme lui demandait s'il était possible qu'ils se voient cette après-midi tous les quatre. Trop fatigué pour répondre, Lily se laissa retomber sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt.

Ce n'est que vers deux heures de l'après-midi qu'elle se réveilla car quelqu'un avait sonné à la porte. Au départ, elle voulait rester dans son lit mais quand cette personne sonna de nouveau à plusieurs reprises, Lily décida de se lever malgré la souffrance qui se propageait dans son corps. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de mettre une robe de chambre et sortit de sa chambre en pyjama qui était composé d'un pantalon fin et d'un tee-shirt. Arriver devant la porte, elle l'ouvrit pour se retrouver en face des trois Maraudeurs.

-Salut Lilou, fit Remus.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-elle sans les saluer.

-On se demandait ce que tu avais car tu n'as pas répondu à ma lettre.

-Désolée, je ne me sentais pas bien et j'ai oublié de t'envoyer la réponse. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait vous déplacez pour rien.

-Tu veux qu'on reste avec Toi pour te tenir compagnie ? proposa Remus.

-Non, tu sais bien que si mon père vous voit, il va être fâché.

Aux derniers mots qu'elle prononça, la nuit dernière revint dans la tête de Lily et la jeune fille dodelina. Le premier à réagir fut James qui avança et rattrapa Lily en mettant ses mains sur sa taille.

-Ça va Lily ? demanda-t-il.

-Heu… j'ai la tête qui tourne.

-James, tu peux la porter, on va la monter dans sa chambre ? lui demanda Remus.

-Non c'est bon je pourrais y arriver toute seule, fit-elle en repoussant James.

Mais n'ayant plus rien pour la soutenir, elle fut prise de nouveaux vertiges. James la rattrapa de nouveau et sans que Lily ne dise quoi que ce soit, il la prit dans ses bras. Il avança dans le hall, afin que les deux garçons rentrent à leur tour et attendit que Remus monte pour lui montrer où était la chambre de la jeune fille.

Arriver dans sa chambre, il la déposa en douceur dans son lit et la couvrit correctement avec les couvertures.

-Merci, fit faiblement Lily.

-De rien Lily.

-Remus, tu peux me dire où sont les toilettes s'il te plait ? Envie présente, demanda Sirius.

-D'accord, en même temps, j'irai chercher des cachets pour Lily.

-Dans la salle de bain, répondit celle-ci. La petite armoire au dessus du lavabo. Tu connais les cachets moldus ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Non mais tu vas me les dire.

-Doliprane ou efferalgan avec un verre d'eau, s'il te plait.

-Ok, James tu la surveilles.

Remus sortit de la chambre avec Sirius et laissèrent James et Lily seuls. James prit la chaise de bureau de la jeune fille et la rapprocha du lit afin d'être assis non loin d'elle. La jeune fille avait fermé les yeux et James ne put s'empêcher de la regarder intensément tellement qu'elle était belle. Au bout de quelques secondes, la jeune fille parla ce qui fit sortir James de sa vision.

-Pourquoi vous êtes venus ?

-Parce qu'on se faisait du souci pour Toi, répondit-il.

-Tous les trois ?

-Oui même Sirius. Et je crois que malgré ce qu'il dit, il commence à t'apprécier surtout que grâce à Toi on peut voir le monde moldu, ce qu'il a toujours rêvé de faire ainsi que Moi.

-Heureuse de réaliser votre rêve mais pas aujourd'hui.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Le plus important c'est que tu guérisses vite.

-Pour vous faire voir plus du monde moldu, fit Lily.

-Non, Moi je veux que tu guérisses vite car je n'aime pas quand tu es malade. Tu es plus belle quand tu nous fais un de tes merveilleux sourires, répondit-il sérieusement. Ça illumine ma journée et c'est vrai.

La jeune fille ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait jusque là gardé fermer et regarda le visage de James qui reflétait que de la franchise.

-Voilà, c'est ce sourire là que j'aime voir, s'exclama-t-il en voyant Lily sourire.

-Merci.

James lui répondit par un sourire avant de reprendre la parole.

-Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ? Fermer les volets ou autres ?

-Je veux bien les volets s'il te plait mais laisse la fenêtre ouverte.

James s'exécuta et quand se fut fait, il retourna sur sa chaise à côté de Lily. Vu qu'il n'y avait plus de lumière dans la chambre, il alluma la lampe se trouvant sur la table de chevet de la jeune fille.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, je ne te voyais plus dans le noir.

-Non c'est pas grave. Ça fait un petit peu de lumière. Ça me fait penser à ceux qui sont sur le point de mourir. On les met dans leur lit dans le noir avec seulement une lampe qui éclaire la pièce comme là.

-Dis pas de bêtise. Tu es juste malade pas mourante.

-Parfois je préférerais être morte. Ça serait tellement mieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il ne faut jamais espérer mourir. La vie est trop belle pour ça.

-Belle, peut-être pour Toi mais pas pour tout le monde.

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Non, rien, oublie Potter.

-James, appelle-moi par mon prénom, c'est mieux. Non ?

-Si tu veux, James.

Leur conversation s'arrêta là car Remus et Sirius étaient revenus dans la chambre. Malheureusement pour James, il ne put pas savoir pourquoi Lily préférait mourir. James qui croyait qu'elle avait une belle vie, tombait de bas. Lily n'avait pas la vie qu'elle voulait et cela fit de la peine à James.

Quand Remus s'approcha du lit, il tendit à James un cachet ainsi que le verre d'eau pour qu'il aide Lily à y boire, ce qu'il fit. La jeune fille se releva un peu dans son lit, James lui donna le cachet qu'elle mit dans sa bouche. Il mit ensuite sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune fille et l'aida à boire le verre d'eau. Quand se fut fait, il la réinstalla dans son lit comme il faut.

-Vous devriez parti, fit la malade.

-On va pas te laisser toute seule, tu es malade, s'exclama James.

-James, mon père sera en colère s'il vous trouve là.

-Mais…

-Lily a raison, intervint Remus. J'ai déjà rencontré son père une fois et c'est bien une fois de trop. Il n'aime pas que des garçons s'approchent de sa fille et s'il pouvait, il la garderait enfermer.

-Mais pour ta sœur, il ne dit rien. Alors pourquoi pour Toi ?

-Je ne sais pas, fit Lily mal à l'aise.

James la regarda dans les yeux et comprit qu'elle savait la raison mais qu'elle ne voulait pas la dire. Le problème était de savoir pourquoi. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si les hommes allaient manger Lily. Aucun père ne réagirait comme ça. Bien sûr, il serait un peu malheureux car ça fait toujours de la peine de perdre son bébé mais à ce point là, James n'avait jamais vu ou entendu des pères qui se comportaient ainsi. C'est comme si Lily était sa chose gardée et que personne n'avait le droit de l'approcher, comme s'il devait être le seul homme de sa vie.

-James, tu viens, on y va, le secoua Sirius par l'épaule.

-Oui, je vous rejoins dans l'entrée, fit-il.

Les garçons sortirent sans demander d'explication. James se leva de sa chaise où il s'était rassis et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Lily. Il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille.

-Tu me promets de te soigner ?

-Oui James, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Si dans deux jours, tu n'es pas sur pied, je viens chez Toi à deux heures pour avoir de tes nouvelles. Alors dès que tu vas mieux, tu m'envoies un hibou. D'accord ?

-D'accord. Tu devrais y aller, les autres t'attendent en bas.

-Oui mais il me reste quelque chose à faire.

Le garçon se pencha au dessus de Lily et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue où sa main avait été posée quelques secondes avant.

-J'attends ta lettre avec hâte. Et je découvrirais pourquoi ton père ne veut pas que tu fréquentes les garçons car je sais très bien que tout à l'heure tu nous as menti et que tu sais le pourquoi de ce comportement. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous le dire.

-James, s'il te plait, n'essaye pas de savoir. Vous n'avez pas à le savoir. Je t'en pris, lui demanda une Lily complètement déboussolée.

-Lily ?

-Non James, ça ne vous regarde pas. C'est entre mon père et Moi, pas vous.

-Du moment que ça te concerne, ça nous concerne car ainsi je pourrais enfin savoir les raisons qui ont fait que tu m'as toujours repoussé.

-James, je t'en pris. Si comme tu le dis depuis trois ans, tu tiens à Moi alors n'essaye pas de savoir.

-Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a comme mal à vouloir savoir.

-Le mal est que tu vas me détester et que tu ne voudras plus jamais entendre parler de Moi alors que je commence à te connaître.

-Je ne pourrais jamais te détester Lily, c'est impossible.

-Moi je te dis que si. Alors s'il te plait, n'essaye pas. Je t'en serais reconnaissante.

-JAMES, TU VIENS ? cria Sirius de l'entrée.

-J'ARRIVE, lui répondit James. Désolé, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. N'oublie pas de m'envoyer un hibou, autrement je débarque dans deux jours. A plus, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois sur la joue.

-James,…commença la jeune fille mais il était déjà parti. Faites qu'il n'essaye pas de savoir, déclara Lily à voix haute.

La jeune fille reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et le sommeil vint quelques minutes après. Durant son sommeil, Lily rêva que James apprenait ce que lui faisait son père et qu'il venait la secourir chez elle en balai magique. Il l'emmenait alors chez lui, dans son manoir, et lui demandait de rester toute sa vie auprès de lui. Grâce à lui, elle reprenait goût à la vie et se mariait même avec lui. Deux ans après, ils eurent un enfant et un an après, un deuxième et d'autres par la suite. Mais en tout cas, ils vécurent ensemble heureux toute leur vie, entouré de leurs enfants et de leurs amis.

Malheureusement ce n'était qu'un rêve et quand Lily se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle en fut triste car aujourd'hui, elle avait découvert un nouveau James : le James inquiet et protecteur. Comme lorsqu'il était venu l'aider l'autre jour en boîte de nuit face à cet homme. Le James qu'elle avait découvert à deux reprises lui plut énormément même si elle avait déclaré que les hommes faisaient souffrir les femmes. Mais cet homme était différent, différent de son père. Elle aimerait tellement pouvoir tout lui dire mais comme elle lui avait dit avant qu'il parte, s'il apprenait que son père la violait, il la détesterait de s'être laissée faire. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne devait pas trop tenir à James Potter, qu'il ne devait pas devenir plus qu'un simple ami comme Remus.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Vous avez pensé quoi du chapitre ?**

**Des commentaires ?**

**Allez, dite-moi tout.**

**A bientôt.**

**Bizous.**


	4. Chapter 3 : Demande de liberté

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J K Rowling, à par l'idée de l'histoire.

Vous devez être surpris que le chapitre 3 arrive si vite mais c'est quand faite, aujourd'hui c'est une journée spéciale pour Moi lol. Aujourd'hui, je viens d'avoir mes 18 ans et je voulais le partager avec vous en vous mettant le chapitre suivant. C'est un joli cadeau pour vous lol. Le chapitre fait 11 pages word, une page de plus que le 2 lol.

**Alors merci à pauline-helo, Ninie63, Puky, silvermirror lily et Bella Black 2b pour leurs reviews.**

**Merci également à toutes les personnes qui ont mis mon histoire dans leur fiction préférée ainsi que dans leur alerte.**

**Ainsi qu'à Didi qui a pris quand même une semaine pour lire ce chapitre, vu qu'elle oubliait tous les soirs lol.**

Bonne lecture.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Chapitre 3 :__ Demande de liberté_

Les deux jours passèrent et Lily alla mieux. Son père en rentrant du boulot était allé la voir et la voyant aussi mal, l'avait laissé tranquille pendant ses deux jours pour qu'elle s'en remette. Maintenant on pouvait dire qu'elle était en forme et quand James avait reçu sa lettre en disant qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux, il n'a pas réfléchi une seconde en lui envoyant une réponse et en lui demandant s'il était possible de se retrouver à deux heures au Chaudron Baveur, ce que la jeune fille accepta.

Cette fois-ci, elle partit plus tôt. Sa sœur était encore chez Zoé et ne revenait que ce soir, quand à sa mère, elle revenait dans un ou deux jours encore. Arriver au bar, elle remarqua qu'elle était la première, elle décida donc de prendre une Bièraubeurre en les attendant. Plusieurs garçons la déshabillèrent du regard mais elle ne fit rien pour leur faire comprendre de regarder ailleurs, elle fit comme si il n'y avait rien se concentrant sur sa boisson. Mais un garçon audacieux et surtout poussé par ses amis vint s'asseoir à côté de Lily.

-Bonjour, fit le jeune homme.

-Bonjour.

-Je voudrais savoir comment ça se fait qu'une jeune fille séduisante comme vous soit toute seule devant une Bièraubeurre ?

-A vrai dire, ce…, mais Lily n'eut pas le temps de terminer qu'une voix le fit à sa place et elle sentit deux mains se mettre sur ses épaules.

-Elle n'est pas seule, elle nous attendait. Alors si cela ne vous dérange pas, allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis, répondit James de la jalousie se sentant dans sa voix.

Quand le garçon eut rejoint ses amis, James prit la place qu'il avait quitté et regarda Lily.

-On ne peut pas te laisser seule dans un bar sans qu'un mec vienne te voir.

-Oui je sais, soupira-elle, j'attire les crétin, ajouta-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

-Et paf dans ta figure, Cornedrue, ne put s'empêcher de dire Sirius.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça Patmol, je ne me sens pas concerner.

-Tu devrais.

-Bon alors, tu nous emmènes où aujourd'hui Lily ? changea de sujet James sous les rires de Sirius et Remus.

-Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait simplement se promener et peut-être aussi refaire votre garde robe moldu. Parce que question mode, ça reste à voir. C'est pas encore ça, fit-elle. Le seul qui est correcte, c'est Remus.

-Normale, c'est Toi qui m'as habillé, apprit-il aux garçons. Tu avais dit que mes vêtements étaient trop moches pour être portés dehors.

-Ben attends, ça datait d'il y a vingt ans, donc voilà. Bon autrement vous êtes d'accord ?

-Les magasins, c'est pas trop mon truc mais si tu dis que ces vêtements ne nous vont pas, alors je suis partant, dit James.

-Jamesie est d'accord alors je le suis aussi, accepta Sirius.

-Pareil, fit le dernier.

Lily finit vite sa Bièraubeurre et ils furent vite dehors. La jeune fille commença par les emmener dans les magasins moldus qu'elle connaissait. Elle leur fit essayer différents pantalons, tee-shirt, chemises et vestes. Tout leur allait à merveille surtout les jeans et les chemises. Les garçons décidèrent de se prendre plusieurs tenues selon ce que Lily trouvait le mieux. Elle les fit également aller dans un magasin de chaussures. Remus s'en prit une paire et les deux autres préférèrent s'en prendre plusieurs sachant qu'elles ne feraient pas long feu avec eux.

Après avoir fait les magasins pour les garçons, ces derniers décidèrent que c'était à Lily de faire des essayages même si elle ne prenait rien. Et c'est ainsi que traînait par les mecs, ils rentrèrent dans la première boutique pour femme qu'ils virent. Cette boutique s'avéra être un magasin très cher et quand Lily le vit elle voulut sortir mais Sirius et James ne la laissèrent pas faire disant que ce n'était pas grave.

Du coup, Lily n'eut pas le choix et se promena dans les rayons à la recherche de vêtement à essayer pour le plaisir. Au bout d'une minute de recherche, elle flasha sur une robe magnifique à bretelle. Elle était longue s'arrêtant à la moitié du mollet et sur le côté droit se trouvait une échancrure qui remontait jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Sans oublier qu'elle était verte bouteille s'accordant aux yeux de Lily et qu'elle ne possédait qu'un léger décolleté, rien de bien méchant.

-Elle te plait ? lui souffla James à l'oreille la faisant frissonner.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle.

-Alors essaye-la.

James mit la robe dans les mains de la jeune fille et la poussa vers l'une des cabines d'essayage. Elle ne fit rien contre et rentra à l'intérieur. Cinq minutes après, Lily sortit timidement de la cabine avec la robe sur elle. En la voyant, Sirius se mit à la siffler et lui déclara qu'elle était magnifique. Remus lui fit également un compliment. Quand à James, quand Lily le regarda, elle vit qu'il était en quelque sorte hypnotisé et que rien n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche. Il fallut que Sirius lui mette un coup de coude pour que James dise qu'elle était splendide.

C'étant exprimé tous les trois, Lily rentra de nouveau dans la cabine et remit ses vêtements. Quand se fut fait, ils sortirent de nouveau dehors et Lily les emmena de nouveau chez un glacier pour manger de bonnes glaces. Bien sûr, Sirius n'en mangea pas qu'une seule mais il ne fut pas le seul, James aussi en commanda une deuxième. En mangeant leur deuxième glace, Sirius parlait à Remus et James vit que Lily était pensive.

-Tu réfléchis à quoi ? lui demanda James en se rapprochant d'elle pour que les deux autres n'entendent rien.

-A vous trois, ou plutôt Sirius et Toi.

-Nous ? Pourquoi ?

-Je me disais que vous étiez très différents de ce que vous êtes quand nous sommes à Poudlard.

-Non, nous sommes les même sauf qu'on ne le montre pas à tout le monde. Seuls nos amis ont besoin de nous connaître réellement, pas les autres.

-Et vous me considérez comme une amie ? Après tout ce que je t'ai fait ainsi qu'à Sirius.

-Oui. J'ai toujours voulu te connaître. En plus, tu es l'amie de Remus donc forcément notre amie.

-Merci…

-Non non, je ne veux pas de remerciement. C'est plutôt à Moi de t'en faire pour ces après-midi à nous faire découvrir ton monde. D'ailleurs, ça mérite une récompense, fit-il en mettant une cuillère pleine de glace devant la bouche de Lily. Allez, je ne vais pas t'empoisonner.

-On s'est jamais, répliqua-t-elle en rigolant.

Néanmoins, elle ouvrit juste après la bouche pour que James lui donne sa cuillère.

-Mmmmm, fit Lily. C'est délicieux. C'est à quoi ?

-Nougat, c'est mon parfum préféré.

-Je crois que ça va devenir le mien aussi, tellement que je trouve qu'il est bon. En plus, c'est la première fois que j'en mange.

-Ha bon ?

-Oui, d'habitude je ne mange que de la pistache qui est trop bon aussi.

Et ils continuèrent ainsi à parler des glaces qu'ils mangeaient et de celles qu'ils adoraient. Après ils en vinrent à leurs goûts, leurs passions… Ils y passèrent tout le reste de l'après-midi et ce n'est que vers cinq heures et demie que Remus osa enfin les interrompre.

-Il est cinq heures et demie.

-Déjà ? s'exclama Lily. Je croyais qu'il n'était même pas quatre heures.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, le temps passe vite à mes côtés, répliqua James en souriant.

-Bêta, fit-elle en se levant.

Lily les ramena au Chaudron Baveur. Elle fit la bise à Sirius et Remus pour leur dire au revoir mais quand se fut à James, les deux garçons s'éloignèrent pour les laisser seuls quelques instants.

-Lily, il faut que je te demande quelque chose, commença James.

-Quoi ?

-En faite, avec les garçons, on aimerait beaucoup que tu viennes passer la semaine prochaine chez Moi.

-Tu sais très bien que mon père ne sera pas d'accord surtout si c'est pour être pendant une semaine seule avec trois mecs.

-Mais avec les gars, on a déjà prévu une histoire.

-Quelle histoire ?

-On a pensé que l'on pourrait mentir à tes parents pour que tu viennes.

-Je ne pourrais jamais leur mentir, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Même pas pour passer une superbe semaine avec nous. Tu pourrais ainsi voir mon Manoir et on te ferait découvrir d'autres choses sur les sorciers et Toi, sur les moldus. Ça te ne te tente pas ?

-Bien sûr que si mais…

-Alors dit oui.

-Je veux d'abord savoir ce que vous voulez que je dise à mes parents.

-On s'est dit que je pourrais t'envoyer une invitation, disant que tous les futurs septièmes années de Gryffondors, Poufsouffles et Serdaigles sont conviés à venir passer la semaine qui arrive chez Moi. Afin que l'on puisse se revoir tous avant de commencer notre dernière année.

-Mon père va trouver bizarre que tu la fasses maintenant, alors qu'on n'est pas à la fin des vacances.

-On rajoutera sur l'invitation qu'on est désolé de faire cette réunion si tôt mais c'est la seule qui convenait à un très grand nombre de personnes car nous nous serons renseignés avant. Tu en dis quoi ?

-Je dis que vous êtes fous, mon père ne va pas croire cette histoire.

-Demande à ta mère de l'appuie.

-Elle n'est pas là, elle rentre que dans un ou deux jours.

-Ben on est lundi, donc tu as le temps déci lundi prochain. Demande-leur quand ils seront tous les deux là, en appuyant bien sur le fait qu'il y aura des filles et que tu ne seras pas seule avec nous. Non ?

-James, souffla-t-elle.

-Lily, tu mens pour une bonne cause. Pense à Remus qui doit nous supporter tous les jours. Si tu es là, il ne sera plus seul face à nous. S'il te plait, dis oui. On veut tous les trois que tu viennes. De plus, mes parents sont d'accord et ma mère sera heureuse car elle ne sera plus la seule fille de ce Manoir pendant une semaine. Alors ?

-Bon, je vais essayer mais je te promets rien.

-Super. Je t'envoie l'invitation dans un ou deux jours pour que tu la montres à tes parents, fit un James très enthousiasme en embrassant Lily sur la joue avant de la laisser pour aller rejoindre les garçons.

Lily regarda James partir avec Sirius et Remus alors qu'elle posait sa main sur sa joue. Depuis qu'elle avait décidé de l'appeler par son prénom, le jeune homme se permettait de plus en plus des gestes familiers. Lily espérait juste que James n'allait pas se faire de faux espoirs car pour elle c'était sûre, elle ne sortirait jamais avec lui. Mais comme le dit un dicton : « Ne jamais dire jamais. ». Lily rentra chez elle avec le faible espoir de pouvoir passer une semaine loin de son père ainsi que près des garçons.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Le jour suivant, Lily reçut l'invitation de James et la relut plusieurs fois pour se persuader que ce qu'il lui avait dit hier n'avait pas été un rêve. Après la nuit qu'elle avait eu un peu de réconfort était le bienvenu. Sa sœur était rentrée la veille et elles avaient décidé de passer la journée d'aujourd'hui ensemble à faire les magasins. Et le lendemain, Pétunia avait prévu d'emmener sa jeune sœur au cinéma avec Zoé mais elles rentreraient toutes le deux mangeaient chez elles car leur mère serait là pour le repas.

Pendant les deux jours, Lily fut pressée que sa mère revienne afin qu'elle sache enfin si elle pourrait aller au Manoir Potter. Bien sûr, elle avait mis sa sœur au courant ayant une pleine confiance en elle. Pétunia aussi espérait que Lily pourrait y aller. La fille aînée pensait que sa sœur avait besoin de sortir plus et pourquoi pas passer une semaine en dehors de cette maison. Elle ne savait pourquoi mais elle pensait que sa sœur étouffée ici.

Le mercredi soir quand elles rentrèrent après le cinéma, elles découvrirent leur mère dans la cuisine en train de faire à manger, leur père n'était pas encore rentré. Elles lui foncèrent dessus et lui firent plein de bisous et de câlins, lui disant qu'elle leur avait énormément manqué, à quoi leur mère répondit la même chose. Elles l'aidèrent à continuer à faire à manger et Lily en profita pour commencer à lui demander pour la semaine suivante.

-Maman ?

-Oui ma Chérie.

-Je voudrais te demander quelque chose mais je ne sais pas si tu seras d'accord.

-Vas-y demande.

-En faite des garçons de Gryffondors ont décidé de réunir tous les élèves qui rentrent en septième année dans un Manoir qui appartient aux parents de l'un des garçons. Ils m'ont envoyé une invitation pour me demander si c'était possible que j'y aille pendant une semaine. Il y aurait les Gryffondors, les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles de septième année.

-Je ne sais pas ma Chérie. Ton père ne va pas être d'accord.

-Mais il n'y aura pas que des garçons, il y a des filles aussi. De plus, ils ont rajouté dans l'invitation que ça serait bien que je vienne vu que je suis préfète et sûrement préfète-en-chef pour l'année prochaine, comme ça je pourrais contrôler les fortes têtes. Ils savent très bien que beaucoup de personnes me respectent et que si je leur dis de se calmer, ils se calmeront.

-Je ne suis pas contre Princesse mais il faut aussi voir avec ton père.

-Tu parleras en ma faveur, Maman ?

-Maman, dis oui. Ce n'est pas bien de rester toute la journée dans sa chambre, il faut qu'elle sorte un peu et s'amuse aussi. Elle a dix-sept ans.

-Ne t'en fais pas Pétunia, je sais qu'elle a dix-sept ans. Tu vas en parler quand à ton père ?

-Je vais lui demander au dîner.

-J'ai eu raison alors de faire son plat préféré, fit-elle en rigolant. J'essayerais Lily, qu'il dise oui mais je ne promets rien. Au pire, si à table il dit non, j'en reparlerais avec lui quand vous serez dans vos chambres. Ça te va ?

-Oui, merci Maman, s'exclama-t-elle en allant faire un gros câlin à sa mère et en l'embrassant.

-Il te faut la réponse pour quand ?

-Au moins samedi, ça serait bien.

-D'accord mais si tu y vas, je veux que tu sois sage, poli et pas de bêtise.

-Promis, Maman.

-Allez, finissons le repas avant qu'il ne rentre du boulot.

Quand Georges rentra du travail, la table était mise, les filles étaient assises à leur place et quand il s'y assit à son tour ; sa femme arriva avec le plat. Le dîner se passa très bien, Georges parla de sa journée et Rose de comment allait la grand-mère des filles. A part que Lily était stressée, ce que sa sœur avait vu dès le début du repas. Ce n'est que quand Rose servit le dessert que la jeune sorcière décida de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de la soirée.

-Papa, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

-Oui ma Puce, vas-y.

-J'ai reçu une invitation de la part d'élèves qui vont, comme Moi, rentrer en septième année à Poudlard chez les Gryffondors. Ils veulent faire une réunion avec les septièmes années de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor avant le début de la rentrée.

-Une réunion avant le début de l'année mais le premier mois des vacances n'est même pas encore fini, tu te fous de Moi ?

-Non Papa, ils ont décidé de la faire maintenant parce que c'est la semaine où il y aura le plus de monde.

-La semaine ?

-Oui, ça dure une semaine.

-Il y aura des garçons là-bas. Je ne suis pas d'accord tu n'iras pas.

-Mais Papa.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils t'invitent, tu as dit Toi-même que tu ne parlais à personne.

-Oui mais vu que je suis respectée par tout le monde par mon statut de préfète, ils veulent que je vienne au cas où qu'il y ait un problème. Ils savent que je réussirai à le régler.

-Tu n'es pas la seule préfète à ce que je sache alors tu restes ici.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, tu resteras là point final.

-Chéri, tu sais très bien que Lily est la meilleure préfète et qu'elle sait se faire obéir.

-Ce n'est pas une raison.

-Georges, elle est jeune, il faut qu'elle sorte un peu. Et puis une semaine, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Elle nous donnera de ses nouvelles par hibou en nous disant ce qu'elle fait. N'est-ce pas ma Princesse ?

-Oui Maman.

-Il me semble que j'ai déjà dit oui une fois pour qu'elle aille en boîte et qu'elle aille passer la nuit chez Zoé mais cette fois ça sera non. Ma décision est définitive, je n'y reviendrais pas. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? demanda-t-il à Lily.

-Oui Papa.

-Donc tu enverras une lettre à tes camarades pour dire qu'ils devront se débrouiller sans Toi pour surveiller les autres. Maintenant débarrassez la table et montez toutes les deux dans vos chambres.

Les filles obéirent sans protester, elle débarrassèrent et allèrent dans la chambre de Lily pour discuter.

-T'inquiète, Maman va réussir à le persuader de te laisser aller là-bas, lui déclara Pétunia une fois dans la chambre.

-Je l'espère bien car j'ai bien envie d'y aller.

-Ho ! Maintenant tu les aimes bien ?

-Je trouve qu'ils sont différents que quand on est à Poudlard. Et quand tu les vois ainsi, tu as envie d'apprendre à les connaître, ce que je fais.

-Alalala petite sœur, tu ne serais pas en train de tomber amoureuse de l'un des trois ou plutôt des deux autres vu que Remus est ton meilleur ami.

-Pfff, n'importe quoi. Je ne tomberais jamais amoureuse. Je préfère rester seule que mal accompagnée.

-Fais-toi nonne alors, plaisanta Pétunia. Mais sérieusement, ils sont supers mignons, tu devrais tenter ta chance avec l'un des deux.

-Pét, ce sont des Doms Juans. Ils sortent avec une fille et quand ils ont couché avec, ils la larguent.

-Perso, si ce n'était pas des sorciers, ça ne me dérangerais pas de ne les avoir que pour une nuit.

-Tu dis ça mais si tu verrais dans quel état sont les filles quand elles reviennent. Par contre, ils n'évitent jamais la claque. Quoique James en reçoit moins, celles qu'il reçoit le plus souvent c'est les miennes ou plutôt c'était les miennes. Sirius, lui il y va franco et ça ne plait jamais aux filles.

-Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas sérieux mais je pense que pour qu'autant de filles veuillent coucher avec eux, ça doit être des Dieux au lit.

-Oué, c'est ce que disent certaines filles de mon dortoir mais…

Lily ne put continuer que quelques coups à la porte se firent entendre.

-Entrée, dit Lily.

La porte s'ouvrit et la mère des deux jeunes filles entra dans la chambre. Elle la referma et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise du bureau.

-Je viens d'avoir une discussion avec votre père, commença-t-elle, pour que tu ailles passer la semaine chez ce garçon, continua Rose en regardant sa plus jeune fille.

-Et alors ? demanda avidement Lily.

-Ça a été dur. J'ai dû lui faire comprendre que tu grandis et que tu n'as pas obligatoirement envie de passer tes deux mois de vacances ici, surtout qu'on ne part pas en vacances.

-Ben oué, c'est nul de rester ici. Faut bien qu'on sorte de temps en temps, fit Pétunia. Moi perso, dès que je peux, je vais voir Zoé pour ne pas passer mes journées ici.

-Oui Pétunia, ça on l'a remarqué. Du moment qu'il ne t'arrive rien, tu peux bien sortir mais faut pas que se soit tous les soirs non plus.

-Mais oui Maman. De toute manière, il faut bien deux jours à Zoé pour se remettre de la soirée, vu qu'elle…, mais Pétunia se tut réalisant ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Vu qu'elle quoi ? demanda sa Mère.

-Rien, rien.

-Qu'elle boit, c'est ça ?

-…

-Pétunia, tu nous prends pour qui ? On n'est pas bête, on sait très bien que quand vous sortez vous buvez et sûrement de temps en temps, vous avez dû être saoules. Non ?

-Je te jure Maman que je l'ai été qu'une fois. Ça m'a suffit amplement vu comment on est le lendemain.

-Et Zoé ?

-Heu…elle s'est quelques fois, fit timidement la jeune fille. Mais tu ne vas pas m'interdire d'y retourner avec elle, hein ?

-Du moment que vous ne conduisez pas bourrer ça me va car je n'ai aucune envie d'aller vous reconnaître à la morgue.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. On ne prend pas la voiture.

-D'accord.

-Maman ? Et Moi ? Papa a dit quoi ? s'exclama Lily en leur faisant remarquer qu'elle était toujours là.

-Ha oui, Princesse.

-Alors ? la pressa la rousse.

-Il a dit qu'il était d'accord.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui Princesse.

-Youpi, cria Lily en sautant sur son lit.

-Par contre…

Lily s'arrêta immédiatement de sauter.

-Il ne veut pas que tu parles aux garçons et il veut que tu restes avec les filles.

-Heu…

-Lily, est-ce que je me trompe, si je dis que tu nous as menti ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Après avoir entendu une deuxième fois ton histoire, j'ai trouvé que c'était un peu tiré par les cheveux que les garçons veuillent que tu viennes pour surveiller et surtout que tu veuilles y aller. Et ta réaction quand je t'ai dit que ton père était d'accord, me fait encore plus penser que tu ne nous as pas dit la vérité.

-Maman…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien à ton père mais je veux que tu me dises la vérité. Tu vas où ? Et voir qui ?

-Je vais chez James Potter. Ses parents possèdent un Manoir. En faite, les jours où je sors, je vais le rejoindre ainsi que Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Avec Pétunia, on les a croisé en boîte et Remus m'a demandé s'il était possible que je leur fasse découvrir le monde moldu. J'ai accepté mais je n'ai rien dit car je savais que Papa se mettrait en colère. Du coup, on s'est vu deux fois. Et lundi quand on s'est revu, à la fin de la journée, James m'a proposé de venir passer la semaine d'après chez lui.

-Et le mensonge ?

-Ce sont les garçons qui l'ont trouvé. Remus connaît Papa alors du coup, ils ont inventé cette histoire. Au départ, je n'étais pas d'accord mais James a réussi à me persuader et maintenant, j'ai très envie d'y aller.

-Pour avoir vu Remus plusieurs fois, je sais que c'est un garçon bien. Donc je ne vais pas t'empêcher d'y aller mais je veux que quand ça concerne des garçons, tu me tiennes au courant. Je ne le dirais jamais à ton père, d'accord ?

-Oui Maman.

-Je suppose que tu étais au courant ? demanda-t-elle à son autre fille.

-Oui et je la soutiens.

-Très bien. Alors Lily, tu vas pouvoir leur envoyer une lettre leur disant que tu débarques au Manoir dimanche dans l'après-midi et que tu rentres le lundi d'après dans la journée. Ça te va ?

-Oui Maman, c'est génial. Merci beaucoup, fit-elle en étreignant sa mère.

-Je vous laisse. Bonne nuit les filles.

Rose sortit de la chambre, laissant ses filles seules. On pouvait dire que Lily était super heureuse. Sa mère était au courant et elle pourrait voir les garçons une semaine entière vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. De plus, son père ne viendrait plus la voir pendant toute une semaine, que du bonheur. Elle allait enfin pouvoir se reposer.

De quoi aurait-elle pu rêver de mieux ? Peut-être que son calvaire avec son père ne s'arrête pas qu'une semaine mais définitivement.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors ?**

**Votre avis ?**

**N'hésitez pas à critiquer lol.**

**Au faite, le chapitre 5 est fini et je viens de commencer le 6.**

**A bientôt.**

**Bizous.**


	5. Chapter 4 : Une semaine de rêve partie1

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J K Rowling à part l'idée de l'histoire.

Désolée pour l'attente de ce quatrième chapitre. Je vous le donne encore tout chaud de la correction de Didi. Le cinquième arrivera plus vite, vu qu'il est déjà corrigé. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas tous partis et qui me reste encore quelques lecteurs lol.

**Merci à Ninie63, Puky, pauline-helo, silvermirror lily, nini, Bella Black 2b, malliia, Sandalian, narcissa potter, lilique et ryter de leurs reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir.**

**Nini : Oui le père à Lily est grr, j'aurai même d'autres mots pour le définir mais ils ne sont pas polis donc je les garde pour Moi lol. C'est sûr qu'elle va vire pleinement sa vie. Une semaine loin de lui, ce n'est que du bonheur pour elle. Merci pour ta review.**

**Malliia : Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre à part merci.**

**Narcissa potter : Je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fiction. Oui c'est une idée mais j'ai autre chose en tête pour le père à Lily. Je sais qu'il est horrible mais je n'ai pas envie de le tuer quand même. Merci de ta review.**

**Ryter : Pour le secret de Lily, ils ne l'apprendront pas cette semaine mais un peu plus tard. C'est sûr que c'est bien que Pétunia soit du côté de Lily mais pour que ça colle un peu à l'histoire, à un moment ou l'autre Pétunia devra détester sa sœur, désolée. Oui pour le père, tout le monde est d'accord sur ça. Franchement pour Vernon, je n'y avais pas songé. Donc je pense que s'il y est, je n'en parlerais juste que comme ça pour dire que Pétunia à un copain. Ou peut-être je le ferais intervenir dedans mais je ne sais pas du tout. Merci de ta review.**

**Et merci à Didi de l'avoir lu, il y a environ une heure lol.**

Bonne lecture.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Chapitre 4 :__ Une semaine de rêve (première partie)_

Les trois jours qu'ils restaient avant que Lily puisse revoir James, Sirius et Remus, furent les trois jours les plus longs de sa vie. La matinée jusqu'à une heure de l'après-midi, elle ne faisait que dormir. Quand elle se réveillait, elle se mettait à lire un livre ou à continuer de faire ses devoirs ou encore à regarder des films sur la télévision se trouvant dans le salon. Jusque là ça se passait bien mais le pire était le soir. Son père avait entreprit de la punir pour la semaine qu'elle allait passer loin de lui et il n'y alla pas de main morte. Lily était même obligée de prendre des cachets pour atténuer la douleur

Quand le dimanche arriva enfin, Lily fut comme soulagée. Elle se leva à dix heures et demie et alla prendre une bonne douche chaude. Cette nuit-là, elle avait très peu dormi, environ deux heures et demie. En sachant que son père n'était pas loin et qu'elle avait aussi mal, elle n'avait réussi à s'endormir qu'à huit heures. En s'habillant, elle espéra ne pas trop ressembler à un mort vivant et que surtout on ne lui ferait aucune remarque. Avant de descendre, Lily termina sa valise où il ne restait pas grand-chose à mettre dedans. Elle avait prit un sac de sport et avait mis tout ce qu'elle pouvait dedans comme vêtements. Aujourd'hui, elle avait revêtu les vêtements qu'elle avait mis en boîte. A midi, elle descendit enfin en bas et déjeuna pour la dernière fois avant la semaine d'après avec ses parents et sa sœur.

Lily décida de prendre le Magicobus à une heure. A une heure moins dix, elle embrassa sa mère longuement ainsi que sa sœur et quand se fut à son père, ce dernier lui souffla à l'oreille qu'elle allait regretter d'être partie pendant une semaine à son retour. Les propos de Georges firent que la jeune fille devint pâle et Lily eut également peur. En l'espace de cinq secondes, l'idée de ne pas partir chez James lui traversa l'esprit. Mais quelqu'un lui souffla, peut-être un ange, que ça en valait le coup et qu'elle n'allait pas reculer à cause d'une menace.

Elle prit son sac, lança un dernier au revoir et sortit de la maison. Arriver sur le trottoir, elle regarda à droite et à gauche et voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, leva sa baguette magique. Quelques secondes à peine après, un bus arriva à toute vitesse et s'arrêta devant elle. La porte s'ouvrit et un jeune homme en sortit.

-Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. Faites un signe avec votre baguette magique et montez, montez, nous vous emmènerons où vous voudrez. Je m'appelle Stiffer Rocade et je serai votre contrôleur durant ce voyage.

Le contrôleur releva le nez du bout de parchemin où se trouvait le petit monologue qu'il venait de faire pour poser ses yeux sur Lily.

-Oula Miss, vous êtes bien blanche. Vous êtes fatiguée ?

-Non, non ça va, fit une Lily encore pâle à cause des paroles de son père.

-Vous êtes sûre ? Je peux vous mettre un lit s'il vous le souhaitait. Je ferais une petite entorse.

-Si cela ne vous ennuie pas alors je veux bien, changea-t-elle d'avis.

Stiffer alla au fond du bus suivit par Lily et fit apparaître un lit d'une place en le callant de façon qu'il ne bouge pas dans les tournants. Puis il retourna à côté du chauffeur sans avoir oublié de demander la destination de la jeune fille et en la laissant seule pour qu'elle tente de dormir. Lily enleva sa jupe et mit un short large lui allant jusqu'aux genoux pour mieux dormir. Quand se fut fait, elle se plongea dans les draps et s'endormit à peine dix minutes après.

Lily ne se réveilla que deux heures plus tard quand Stiffer vint la réveiller pour lui dire qu'ils arrivaient dans dix minutes devant le Manoir des Potter. Elle se leva, se rhabilla comme elle était avant de monter dans le bus et se recoiffa un peu avant d'aller rejoindre Stiffer à l'avant du bus. Dix minutes plus tard, Lily fut devant les grilles la séparant du Manoir.

En s'approchant plus près des grilles, ces dernières s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes. Elle alla jusqu'à la porte du Manoir en portant son sac et quand elle fut devant, frappa à la porte. Quelques secondes après, elle s'ouvrit et Lily vit un elfe de maison.

-Bonjour Miss.

-Bonjour.

-Que peut faire Loli pour vous aider ?

-Je suis Lily Evans et j'ai été invitée par James Potter.

-Oui, oui Miss. Le jeune Maître avait prévenu Loli de votre visite. Rentrez donc Miss.

Loli s'effaça pour laisser rentrer Lily qui découvrit un immense hall mais qui n'était pas aussi grand que celui de Poudlard même s'il l'était pour elle qui vivait dans une petite maison.

-Vous pouvez laisser votre sac ici Miss, Loli le montera dans votre chambre juste après vous avoir conduit auprès du jeune Maître.

-D'accord. Je te suis Loli.

Loli conduisit Lily jusque dans une pièce qui était un grand salon. En y rentrant, la jeune fille vit Sirius et Remus sur une petite table en train de faire une partie d'échec et James à côté qui les regardait faire.

-Monsieur, fit l'elfe. Loli est venue dire au jeune Maître que Miss Evans est arrivée.

James releva la tête et vit Lily à côté de Loli. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune fille.

-Merci Loli, tu peux disposer.

-Bien Monsieur, et l'elfe transplana.

-Salut Lily ! Tu vas bien ?

-Oui très bien et Toi ?

-Sûrement mieux maintenant que tu es là, commença Sirius, parce qu'avant il n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond et ça commençait à m'énerver.

-Sirius, le gronda Remus, tais-toi un peu et joue. Bonjour Lilou.

-Mais je perds. On pourrait pas aller dans la piscine maintenant que Lily est là ? demanda Sirius. Il fait beau dehors et nous on reste dedans, c'est bête.

-Je suis d'accord avec Sirius, allons dehors, s'exclama Lily.

James approuva également et Remus râla pour le principe mais finalement ils allèrent tous dehors au bord de la piscine. Les garçons enlevèrent leur tee-shirt ainsi que leur short avant de sauter dans l'eau, en tout cas pour Sirius et Remus. James, lui, se tourna en maillot de bain vers Lily qui n'avait pas fait un geste vers la piscine.

-Tu ne viens pas ?

-Je n'ai pas mon maillot de bain sur Moi.

-Tu as qu'à faire un sort d'attraction, proposa James.

-Non, je vais vous regarder. En plus, je suis fatiguée, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

-Mais…

-Je te promets que demain je plongerais la première dedans, lui promit Lily.

-D'accord, j'y retiens.

Après ces derniers mots, James sauta dans la piscine et Lily alla s'installer dans une chaise longue se trouvant à proximité de la piscine avec une table et un parasol. Elle regarda donc les garçons s'amuser comme des enfants mais le soleil la gênait. James qui regardait souvent vers elle, vit ça et lui cria.

-Lily, prends les lunettes de soleil qui sont sur la table, tu auras moins mal aux yeux. C'est les miennes.

La jeune fille prit les lunettes et avec c'était beaucoup mieux. Après avoir regardé jouer une demi-heure les garçons, les yeux de Lily se fermèrent tous seuls et elle s'endormit sur la chaise longue.

Elle fut réveillée quelques heures après par James qui l'appelait doucement tout en lui caressant la joue.

-Mmmm, fit-elle.

-Il faut que tu te réveilles Lily, lui dit-il.

-Laisse-moi dormir.

-Je veux bien mais il est quand même six heures et il faudrait rentrer.

-Mmmm six heures. Du soir ?

-Oui du soir, Lily.

-On mange bientôt ?

-Dans une heure. Et je dois aller me doucher mais je ne veux pas te laisser là.

-D'accord, je me lève, fit-elle en ouvrant enfin les yeux.

James lui tendit les mains qu'elle accepta et il l'aida à se relever.

-Je vais te montrer ta chambre pour que tu t'installes et Moi, j'irai à la douche.

-Merci.

Le jeune homme l'emmena donc à sa chambre, en lui précisant que la sienne était en face, celle de Sirius à la gauche de la jeune fille et celle de Remus en face de Sirius et à côté de celle de James. Il lui apprit également que la salle de bain était un peu plus loin et qu'ils devaient se la partager à quatre. Elle pouvait également mettre ses affaires de toilettes dedans car il lui avait laissé un étage pour les mettre.

Après lui avoir tout dit, James laissa Lily seule dans sa chambre et il partit dans la salle de bain que Remus venait de libérer. La jeune femme profita du temps qui lui restait avant le repas pour commencer à ranger ses affaires dans la chambre où James l'avait emmené pour son séjour au Manoir.

A sept heures moins cinq alors que Lily était encore en train de ranger ses affaires, Remus vint la chercher pour le repas du soir. Ils ne mangèrent que tous les quatre, les parents de James étant chacun à leur travail. A la fin du repas, Lily remonta à l'étage finir de ranger de ses affaires et prit une bonne douche chaude après. Quand aux garçons ayant déjà prit leur douche, ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils et canapés du salon et se mirent à jouer aux échecs, en attendant que Lily les rejoigne. Elle arriva trois quart d'heures après et s'installa à côté de James dans le canapé qui regardait les deux autres garçons jouaient. Ils finirent leur parti pour ensuite discuter tranquillement de ce qu'ils pourraient faire pendant cette semaine à passer tous les quatre au Manoir. Ils n'allèrent se coucher qu'à minuit quand Lily bailla et que James déclara qu'il était assez tard comme ça.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Lundi_

Le lendemain quand Lily se réveilla, elle regarda son réveil et vit qu'il n'était que sept heures et demie. Il était tôt mais pourtant elle était complètement réveillée et n'avait plus sommeil. Elle prit ses affaires et alla prendre une petite douche rapide avant de descendre en bas. Quand se fut fait, elle se rendit dans la cuisine et découvrit une femme qui était de dos en train de faire son café.

-Bonjour, fit poliment Lily.

-Ho, s'exclama la femme en se retournant. Bonjour. Je suis Elisabeth Potter. Et tu dois être Lily Evans ?

-Oui Madame.

-Ho non pas Madame. Appelle-moi Elisabeth comme le font Sirius et Remus.

-D'accord Ma…Elisabeth.

-Tu prends quoi au petit-déjeuner ?

-Je vais me débrouiller toute seule, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Je suis sûre que tu ne sais pas où ça se trouve. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu veux et je te le serre.

-Ben…heu…du thé et un verre de jus d'orange si vous avez.

-Tu veux des tranches de brioches avec de la confiture aussi ?

-Oui, je veux bien. Merci.

Pendant qu'Elisabeth faisait le petit-déjeuner de Lily, elle décida de lui parler.

-Alors, les garçons ont été gentils avec Toi hier ?

-Oui, oui comme d'habitude, répondit-elle.

-Tant mieux. C'est donc Toi qui leur fais visiter le monde moldu ?

-Oui, mes parents sont eux-mêmes moldu. Du coup, j'ai grandis dans ce monde. Ce n'est qu'à onze ans que j'ai appris qu'en faite, je faisais parti du monde des sorciers.

-Tu sais Lily, malgré que tu sois sorcière, tu appartiens aussi au monde moldu. Il ne faut pas que tu l'oublies.

-Je le sais mais depuis que je suis rentrée à Poudlard, je suis dix mois de l'année sorcière et les deux autres mois, c'est dur de redevenir moldu. De plus, c'est rare que je fasse des sorties moldues.

-Remus m'a dit que tu avais une sœur. Elle ne te sort pas ?

-Si quelques fois mais je ne veux pas toujours être sur son dos.

-Oui, je comprends. Moi-même, j'ai une grande sœur et je faisais comme Toi. En faite que les garçons t'ont proposé d'être leur guide, ça t'a fait un peu retrouver ton premier monde.

-Oui c'est vrai.

-Tu souhaites faire quoi plus tard ? Et du côté moldu ou sorcier ?

-Je voudrais être médecin, c'est-à-dire médicomage pour vous mais j'aimerai beaucoup le faire des deux côtés. Parce que je ne souhaite pas m'éloigner de l'un des deux. C'est possible de faire ça ?

-Oui bien sûr. A l'hôpital, nous avons un service spécial pour cela.

-Vous êtes médicomage ?

-Oui et je travaille même pour ce service.

-Cool ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ça vous plait ?

-Ça te plait, Lily, la corrigea-t-elle. Oui j'aime beaucoup. Ça me permet de côtoyer les moldus, ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire. Ainsi j'en apprends un peu plus sur eux.

Elles continuèrent de parler jusqu'à qu'un homme rentre dans la cuisine. Le voyant entrer, Elisabeth alla directement sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé à Saint-Mangouste ?

-Première question : c'est à cause des Mangemorts. Deuxième : pourquoi j'irai là-bas, j'ai mon infirmière personnelle.

-William, tu es inconscient. Tu aurais pu faire un malaise.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un ami qui m'a ramené, je n'ai pas transplané seul.

-Encore heureux. Allez, viens t'asseoir. Lily, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers la jeune fille, tu sais où est la salle de bain ?

-Oui.

-En dessous de l'évier, il y a un placard et à l'intérieur une boîte d'urgence. Tu peux aller me la chercher, s'il te plait.

-Oui, j'y vais.

Lily partit en laissant les deux adultes dans la cuisine.

-C'était La Lily Evans dont nous parle tout le temps James ? demanda William.

-Oui mon Chéri. Elle passe la semaine ici, je te l'avais bien dit.

-Oui mais je demande juste confirmation sur son identité.

-Voilà, Elisabeth, fit Lily revenu.

-Merci Lily, remercia-t-elle en prenant la boîte. Je te présente William Potter, le père de James ainsi qu'un Auror inconscient.

-Mais Chérie, je fais mon métier. Je ne…aïe ! Tu l'as fait exprès.

-C'est Auror mais c'est douillé. Pathétique.

-Pathétique ? Je ne suis pas pathétique. Je te signale que ton fils crie plus quand tu dois le soigner après être tombé de son balai alors si il y a un douillé c'est bien lui.

-On parle de Moi, fit James en rentrant dans la cuisine. Bonjour Papa, bonjour Maman et bonjour Lily, ajouta-t-il en embrassant sa mère sur la joue ainsi que Lily.

-Oui, ton père déclare que c'est Toi le plus douillé des deux, lui répondit sa mère.

-Faux. Moi, je fais juste semblant pour embêter Maman. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

-Sacripant.

-Mais non Maman. On ne dit pas ça à son fils chéri.

-Mon cher fils chéri va se prendre un coup de pied au derrière s'il ne se tait pas. Maintenant prend ton petit-déjeuner avec Lily.

Le jeune homme se fit un chocolat chaud et s'assit à côté de Lily.

-Comment ça se fait que tu es déjà levée, Lily ? On est en vacances.

-Ben j'avais plus sommeil et en plus, j'ai bien dormi.

-Et quand tu dors bien, tu te lèves tôt ?

-Oui. Je suis comme ça.

-Au moins, Lily profite de sa journée pas comme certain paresseux.

-Hé ! Je suis levé aujourd'hui.

-Je dois bien l'admettre. D'ailleurs c'est assez étrange, il n'est que neuf heures et tu es là.

-J'arrivais pas à dormir.

-Attends, s'exclama sa mère. J'ai dit qu'il était qu'elle heure ?

-Neuf heures, pourquoi ?

-Ho non, je prends à neuf heures. Désolée, je dois y aller.

-Mais tu n'as pas fini de me soigner, s'exclama son mari.

-Il n'y a que la bande à mettre. Demande à James. Tchao, à ce soir, fit-elle avant de partir comme une fusée.

-Mais James…, commença-t-il avant qu'elle parte, ne sait pas mettre une bande, finit William quand sa femme fut partie.

-Je peux vous la mettre, Monsieur Potter ? proposa Lily.

-Je veux bien mais appelle-moi William. Après tout, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça.

Lily termina sa brioche, alla se laver les mains et pour finir mit la bande de William autour de son poignet en la serrant comme il faut.

-Merci beaucoup Lily, tu m'as sauvé la vie parce que James ne sait pas du tout mettre une bande. C'est une vraie catastrophe quand c'est lui qui me la met.

-Pfff, même pas vrai, c'est que tu n'arrêtes pas de remuer, se défendit le jeune Potter.

-Mais bien sûr, mon fils. Allez les jeunes, je vais vous laisser pour aller faire un gros dodo. Alors pas trop de bruit. Compris James ?

-Oui, je le dirais à Sirius. Tu te lèves vers quelle heure ?

-Pas avant quatre heures, je suis encore de mission ce soir.

-Et Maman ?

-Elle finit vers les dix heures du soir, je crois.

-D'accord. Bonne nuit.

William monta se coucher. Quand à Lily et James, ils attendirent Sirius et Remus avant d'aller se jeter dans la piscine comme l'avait promis hier Lily quand elle avait refusé d'y aller. Ils y restèrent jusqu'à une heure. Ensuite, ils allèrent prendre un bon déjeuner et pour finir, les garçons emmenèrent Lily dehors pour leur faire la visite du village sorcier où ils étaient. Lily fut émerveillée, n'ayant jamais vu un village, à part Pré-au-Lard. Les garçons lui firent voir tous les endroits et lui parlèrent des familles qui habitaient ici quand ils passaient devant une maison. La jeune fille apprit que les Potter étaient la seule famille du village à vivre dans un Manoir et encore, il était à cinq minutes du village. Lily apprécia beaucoup le village, le trouvant très beau.

Quand ils rentrèrent pour manger, le père de James était déjà parti et sa mère n'était pas encore là. Ils mangèrent tout en rigolant et après, Remus proposa de regarder un film. Lily fut surprise qu'il possède de la technologie moldue mais James lui expliqua que son père en avait entendu parler et que maintenant, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. La jeune fille en fut heureuse et ils regardèrent un film d'aventure avec un soupçon d'amour.

James et Lily s'étaient installés dans le canapé et la jeune fille avait prit sa main quand elle avait eu peur lors d'un passage du film. Du coup, le jeune homme l'approcha de lui et la prit dans ses bras sans que celle-ci ronchonne. Ils avaient encore passé une agréable journée tous les trois.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Mardi_

C'étant couché un peu plus tard que la veille, Lily se réveilla à neuf heures. Voulant se baigner avant d'aller manger un petit quelque chose, elle mit son maillot de bain et revêtit par-dessus son peignoir. Elle prit également une serviette et traversa la maison pour se retrouver dans le jardin où se trouvait la piscine. Elle étala sa serviette sur une chaise longue et posa son peignoir dessus avant de plonger dans la piscine.

Elle était en train de s'y prélasser depuis une demie heure quand deux mains se posèrent sur sa taille ce qui la fit sursauter car elle n'avait entendu personne rentrée dans la piscine.

-Alors tu as peur de Moi ? lui susurra sensuellement une voix à l'oreille.

-Pas du tout James. Tu m'as juste surprise. Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer dans l'eau.

-C'était fait exprès, fit-il en la serrant contre son torse. Tu as mangé ?

-Non, je voulais faire trempette avant comme il était encore tôt.

-Et ça te dirait d'aller manger maintenant ?

-Mmmm, pourquoi pas.

-Parfait. Allez, viens, ajouta James en lui faisant un bisou dans le cou qui fit des frissons à la jeune fille.

En rentrant, ils trouvèrent Remus et Sirius en train de déjeuner dans la cuisine. James dit à Lily de s'asseoir et il prépara leur petit-déjeuner à tous les deux ayant remarqué ce qu'elle avait pris la veille.

Le reste de la matinée, comme la veille, ils la passèrent dans la piscine à s'amuser tous les quatre comme des enfants. Avec les trois garçons, elle avaient l'impression de revenir des années en arrière avant d'être hanté par son père. Elle était tellement bien avec eux qu'elle aurait voulu que cette semaine dure toujours mais malheureusement elle devait bien arrêter un jour mais ce n'est pas encore pour le moment.

L'après-midi se fut Lily qui décida de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Elle décida de leur faire une surprise qui ne dura que jusqu'à qu'ils soient devant le cinéma. Les garçons en crièrent de joie et sautèrent tous les trois sur elle pour la remercier.

Par contre, elle les laissa choisir un film et pour le malheur de Lily ils prirent un film d'horreur.

-Si tu as peur, tu pourras te cramponner à James, lui dit Sirius. Je suis sûr qu'il sera très heureux de te réconforter. Vous allez réserver des places dans la salle, nous on va prendre le pop corn et à boire, ajouta-t-il en entraînant Remus à sa suite.

-Ben je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix, fit James en se dirigeant vers les salles suivit par Lily.

Quand ils furent installés dans la salle et qu'ils eurent réservé les places pour les deux autres Maraudeurs, James se tourna vers Lily.

-Désolé pour ce qu'a dit Sirius. Il est trop bête parfois. Et je suis aussi désolé pour le film mais les garçons voulaient à tout prit le voir et je n'étais pas contre.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je comprends que les garçons adorent ce genre de film et quand à Sirius, tu as raison, il est trop bête, lui sourit-elle.

-Oui.

-Oui à quoi ? demanda Sirius en s'asseyant à côté de James.

-On s'est mit d'accord sur le fait que tu es bête, s'exclama Lily.

-Hein ? ? ? On ne parle pas de Moi quand je ne suis pas là pour me défendre surtout quand c'est pour dire ça.

-Ben si, répliqua Lily. Je suis sûre que tu as déjà parlé de Moi derrière mon dos alors je fais pareil naaa, fit-elle en lui tirant la langue avant que les lumières s'éteignent en les mettant dans le noir le plus complet.

Comme l'avait pensé Lily, quand les garçons étaient revenus avec les places, le film allait lui faire peur et c'était vrai. Car à peine une demie heure après le début du film, Lily commença déjà à se mettre les mains devant les yeux comme elle le faisait dès qu'elle avait peur. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit deux mains prendre les siennes pour les retirer de devant ses yeux. Quand se fut fait, elle tourna la tête et vit James qui lui souriait. Il se pencha vers elle et lui souffla à l'oreille.

-N'est pas peur, je suis là.

Il mit son bras autour des épaules de Lily et la rapprocha de lui. Elle déposa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme et ferma les yeux.

-Laisse-les ouvert. Tu vas voir, tu n'auras pas peur.

Et pendant tout le film, James lui raconta des petites histoires qu'il inventait sur le coup par rapport au film. Ainsi Lily eut beaucoup moins peur et répondit même parfois à James en parlant doucement pour ne pas déranger les autres personnes du cinéma. A la fin du film, la jeune fille au lieu de faire la grimace, sortit avec un grand sourire sur le visage de la salle. Sirius en fut surpris mais pas Remus qui avait capté ce que James avait raconté à Lily durant le film grâce à son ouïe super fine.

-Alors Lily, le film ? lui demanda Remus avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-En faite, je pensais qu'il me ferait peur mais non. Ça a été, répondit-elle en faisant un sourire à James.

-Tu m'étonnes, tu avais James avec Toi, s'exclama Sirius. Il a dû bien t'occuper pour que tu ne regardes pas le film.

-Peut-être bien, fit Lily en prenant James par le bras et en partant dans la rue. On va se manger une glace.

Le reste de l'après-midi, ils le passèrent à manger des glaces et à discuter du film. Le soir, comme hier, ils dînèrent tout en discutant et après regardèrent des films jusqu'à pas d'heure. La jeune fille fut vraiment heureuse de cette journée et elle sentait en elle que ses sentiments envers James changeaient et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire contre. Alors, elle décida de ne rien faire et de voir jusqu'où ça la mènerait ainsi.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors vous en dites quoi ?**

**Sa semaine commence bien ?**

**James est vraiment adorable avec elle.**

**Vous ne trouvez pas ?**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 5.**

**Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui le sont (Moi je le suis lol).**

**Bizous.**


	6. Chapter 5 : Une semaine de rêve partie2

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J K Rowling à part l'idée de cette histoire.

Bon je ne m'étale pas aujourd'hui car je n'ai pas trop le temps. Je m'en vais bientôt lol. Si je vous mets ce chapitre, c'est parce qu'on me l'a demandé sur mon autre fiction autrement vous l'auriez eu plus tard.

**Donc merci à Puky, Sandalian, Ninie63, nini **_(oui c'est bien qu'elle se rende compte de ses sentiments et tu le verras aussi dans les prochains chapitres lol), Malliia (la suite ? tout de suite lol)_**, silvermirror lily, narcissa potter **_(pour la fin de son séjour chez James faudra attendre quelques chapitres, tu verras dans les prochains chapitres si elle tombe amoureuse de James lol)_**, Bella Black 2b, ryter **_(ben le prochain chapitre est là lol, j'espère qu'il te plaira),_** Tibou06-29, pauline-helo pour leurs reviews.**

**Et merci à Didi.**

Bonne lecture.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Chapitre 5 :__ Une semaine de rêve (deuxième partie)_

_Mercredi_

Cette fois, Lily fut la dernière à se lever. D'ailleurs, Sirius lui fit remarquer car il était déjà l'heure du déjeuner quand elle descendit enfin les rejoindre devant la piscine. Les garçons étaient en train de nager et n'attendaient plus qu'elle pour aller manger. James demanda à Loli de leur servir le déjeuner dehors pendant qu'il sortait avec les garçons de la piscine et qu'ils se séchaient. Mais James n'oublia pas avant d'aller voir Lily et de se secouer à côté d'elle, afin qu'elle soit mouillée.

-James, tu n'es pas possible, s'écria Lily. Maintenant je suis trempée.

-Mais non, tu n'es pas beaucoup trempée. Si je t'avais mis dans la piscine, là tu serais trempée.

-Ha, ha, ha, c'est hilarant, déclara Lily. Bon, on mange, j'ai faim.

-Oui ma petite Lily.

Ils passèrent à table et James continua à taquiner Lily. L'après-midi, la jeune fille proposa d'aller faire un tour du côté moldu et d'aller cette fois dans une piscine moldue avec toboggan et piscine à vague. Les garçons en furent enchantés et dirent oui à Lily sans aucune hésitation. Une heure après, ils étaient devant la piscine. Lily alla chercher quatre tickets et expliqua aux garçons comment passer et l'histoire des vestiaires ainsi que les casiers. Ils se retrouvèrent vers les casiers et la jeune fille leur dit de se mouiller avant d'aller vers la piscine.

Dès que se fut fait et qu'ils entrèrent enfin à l'endroit où était la piscine, tous les regards féminins convergèrent vers les garçons. Sirius souriait comme un bien heureux en déclarant que Lily avait eu une merveilleuse idée. Ils allèrent poser leurs serviettes pour ensuite plonger dans la piscine.

Dès qu'ils furent dans l'eau Sirius les abandonna pour aller draguer des filles en prenant Remus avec lui alors que ce dernier n'était pas d'accord. James regarda Lily en haussant les épaules et partit ensuite faire des brasses suivit par la jeune fille. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Remus réussit enfin à s'en aller et repartit vers Lily et James. Quelques minutes après, la jeune Gryffondor sortit de la piscine et alla se poser sur sa serviette dehors pour bronzer alors que les garçons rejoignaient Sirius.

La jeune fille avait pensé à prendre les lunettes de James qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas rendu depuis qu'il lui avait prêté le premier jour. Elle les mit donc sur son nez et s'allongea sur sa serviette afin que sa peau se colore un peu grâce au soleil.

Au bout de quelques minutes, une ombre vint se mettre entre elle et le soleil. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux pour y découvrir un jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle le regarda et vit qu'il était en maillot de bain. Le jeune homme était aussi grand que Sirius, avait les cheveux noirs coupés courts et des yeux bleus. Lily pensa qu'il devait faire du sport car il était légèrement musclé.

-Pardon mais tu me caches le soleil, fit Lily.

-Désolé, mais je voulais attirer ton attention, répondit le jeune homme.

-Et pourquoi ça ? lui demanda-t-elle alors que le jeune homme s'assit à côté d'elle et que Lily se releva un peu aussi.

-Parce que je t'ai vu toute seule et que tu es très mignonne. Du coup, j'ai voulu te parler.

-Ha bon ? dit-elle en rougissant.

-Oui et aussi pour te prévenir que tu va griller si tu restes toute l'après-midi ainsi.

-Merci, c'est gentil. Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Lucas et Toi ?

-Lily.

-C'est un très joli prénom.

-Merci.

-Tu es venue seule ?

-Non je suis avec des amis et Toi ?

-Oui mais ils sont partis nagé.

-Et tu n'y es pas allé ?

-Non, je voulais rester un peu au soleil.

-Ou plutôt voir si il y avait des filles seules, s'exclama malicieusement Lily.

-Aussi mais c'est qu'en faite, il y a des garçons qui font leur quéqué dans la piscine et ça me saoule un peu.

-Oui j'ai vu ça, fit une Lily souriante en sachant très bien qui étaient ces garçons. Mais faut avouer qu'ils sont pas mal.

-Quoi ? Ils t'intéressent ?

Mais Lily n'eut pas le temps de répondre que James, Sirius et Remus se dirigeaient vers eux.

-Pourquoi ils viennent par ici ?

-Heu…c'est avec eux que je suis venue, déclara-t-elle en voyant la tête du garçon se décomposer.

-Tu nous présentes, Lily ? demanda Remus quand ils furent arrivés vers eux.

-Les gars voici Lucas, Lucas voici Remus, Sirius et James. Les gars qui font leur quéqué dans la piscine.

-On fait notre quoi ? questionna Sirius.

-Votre quéqué, si tu préfères les plus beaux, les meilleurs.

-Hé ben, c'est vrai alors pourquoi on le ferait pas.

-Et tu fais quoi ici ? demanda James à Lucas.

-Je tenais compagnie à Lily.

-Hé bien maintenant tu peux partir, elle n'est plus seule.

-James, s'exclama Lily.

-Alors ?

-C'est bon, j'y vais. Mes amis reviennent. J'espère qu'on se reverra un jour Lily.

-Oué bien sur, répondit James à la place de la jeune fille.

Lucas partit, alors que Remus prenait sa place. Sirius se mit de l'autre côté de Lily et James à côté de son meilleur ami.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de lui parler ainsi, le réprimanda Lily. Il était juste venu discuter avec Moi.

-Discuter ? Je dirais plutôt draguer.

-Et si je le voulais.

James ne répondit pas et se coucha sur sa serviette en crispant les mâchoires. Lily se rallongea sur sa serviette et quelques secondes après, elle sentit deux bras la tirer vers le torse de Remus où elle posa sa tête.

-Ne fais pas attention à James. Il est un peu énervé. Sirius voulait à tout prix lui trouvait une copine alors qu'il était contre.

-Peut-être mais il n'avait pas à parler ainsi à Lucas. Il n'avait rien fait.

-S'il a réagi ainsi, c'est qu'il était peut-être jaloux qu'un autre mec que nous trois soit aussi proche de Toi.

-Jaloux ?

-Lily, je sais très bien que tu sais que James t'apprécie beaucoup et que s'il pouvait, il serait plus qu'un simple ami.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas mais au fond, elle avait su dès le début que c'était pour ça qu'il avait aussi mal parlé au garçon. Remus la repoussa doucement vers sa serviette.

-Je retourne à l'eau avec Sirius, lui apprit-il.

Le temps que la phrase du Maraudeur lui remonte dans le cerveau, ils étaient déjà partis. Lily se rendit alors compte qu'il ne restait qu'elle et James. Elle s'assit et regarda James. Le jeune homme était allongé les mains derrière la tête et il avait les yeux fermés. Lily le détailla et s'avoua qu'il était très beau alors que des papillons venaient d'arriver dans son ventre. Sans vraiment s'en rende compte, elle se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Sentant une personne à côté de lui, il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers la jeune fille. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants dans les yeux, jusqu'à que James se décide à parler.

-Désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'ai réagi comme un idiot.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Remus m'a expliqué l'histoire avec Sirius et que ça t'avait énervé. On fait comme si il n'y a rien eu. Tu es d'accord ?

-Oui Lily.

Un nouveau silence s'installa alors que Lily s'amusait avec le bord de la serviette de Sirius où elle était assise. Une deuxième fois, se fut James qui brisa le silence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Lily ? Tu as l'air préoccupé.

-Ben, je suis en train de réaliser qu'il ne me reste que quatre jours à passer avec vous et après je retourne chez Moi.

-Oui c'est vrai. Mais ne t'en fais pas, pendant ces quatre jours, on va s'éclater comme pas possible, lui dit-il en souriant.

-Ha oui ! Et on va faire quoi ?

-Déjà, on a prévu de t'emmener en boîte samedi soir et de te faire danser jusqu'à qu'on en puisse plus.

-Cool, fit-elle. Et les autres jours ?

-Demain, avec les gars, on a pensé qu'on pourrait se faire une petite journée pépère en restant tous les quatre au Manoir. On pourrait regarder des films en mangeant plein de cochonneries. Pour vendredi, ma mère m'a dit de ne rien prévoir, je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi.

-Tu n'as même pas une idée ?

-Non, elle m'a dit qu'elle nous l'annoncerait jeudi soir. La connaissant, c'est un truc bien.

-Et samedi après-midi avant d'aller en boîte, on va faire quoi ?

-On n'est pas sûr que tu vas accepter mais on aimerait bien faire un peu de Quidditch avec Toi.

-Ha non ! Je ne tiens pas sur un balai. Je ne veux pas.

-Même pas pour Moi, fit-il avec un regard triste. Si tu veux, je t'aiderai même en te faisant faire quelques tours avec Moi sur mon balai. Tu es d'accord ? S'il te plait, s'il te plait, dit oui.

-James, tu sais bien que je déteste voler.

-S'il te plait. Je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. Je ferais très attention. Et si vraiment tu n'aimes pas même avec Moi, je te laisserai tranquille. Tu es d'accord ?

-Bon, d'accord je veux bien essayer. Mais s'il m'arrive quelque chose, je te massacre James Potter, le menaça Lily.

-T'inquiète, tu n'auras aucun petit bobo quand je te reposerai sur le sol.

-J'espère bien, autrement je porte plainte, rigola-t-elle.

-Tu quoi ?

-Alala, tu pourrais un peu plus t'intéresser au monde moldu. Tu n'es qu'un inculte.

-Inculte ? Moi inculte ? Tu vas voir Toi.

Et sans que Lily n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, James lui sauta dessus et se mit à la chatouiller d'une main pendant qu'il la tenait par la taille de l'autre.

-James…ar…arrête….s'il…s'il…te…plait, essaya de dire Lily entre ses rires.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je arrêter ? Tu me traites d'inculte et je devrais me laisser faire. Ha ça non. Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir ainsi Lilou, déclara-t-il.

-Tu…tu…m'appelles…main…tenant…Lilou… ?

-Ben oué, Lilou. Alors, on dit quoi pour que j'arrête la torture.

-James…

-Perdu, s'exclama-t-il en la chatouillant de plus bel.

-S'il…s'il…te…plait. Je…m'escu…se.

A regret, James arrêta ses chatouilles mais laissa sa main sur sa taille. Le jeune homme était au dessus de la jeune fille et en profitant pour regarder entièrement son visage qu'il n'avait jamais vu d'aussi près. Quelques mèches rousses étaient venues se mettre sur le visage de Lily pendant qu'elle se débattait. James approcha sa main du visage et enleva les mèches non sans oubliait de caresser la joue de Lily au passage. En sentant sa main, elle rougit instantanément et releva les yeux du torse de James pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu es belle Lilou, souffla James.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux dans cette position ? s'exclama la voix de Sirius.

Lily poussa James sur le côté et ce dernier se releva immédiatement.

-Rien. Rien du tout, fit-il.

-Oué. On est revenu pour vous dire qu'il faut y aller, la piscine va fermer dans un quart d'heure. Ce qui nous laisse le temps de prendre une douche rapide et de se rhabiller.

-Ok. Alors on y va.

Ils prirent chacun leur serviette et allèrent aux douches, fille pour Lily et gars pour James, Sirius et Remus. Après leur douche, ils partirent chacun dans une cabine et allèrent s'habiller. Ils ne rentrèrent au Manoir qu'à huit heures, la piscine fermant un peu avant. Loli leur emmena un bon repas et quand Lily eut fini, elle déclara qu'elle était fatiguée et partit dans sa chambre se coucher. Quand elle eut disparu, Remus et Sirius se tournèrent immédiatement vers James.

-Quoi ? fit-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Lily ? lui demanda Remus.

-Rien.

-Ce n'est pas à nous que tu vas faire croire ça, s'exclama Sirius.

-Et s'il ne s'est rien passé alors pourquoi Lily est montée ?

-Elle nous l'a dit, elle était fatiguée.

-Autre question. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas arrêté d'éviter ton regard pendant tout le dîner ?

-Vous m'énervez avec vos questions. Et bien zut, Moi aussi je suis fatigué. Bonne nuit.

Et sur ces derniers mots, James se leva brusquement et partit dans sa chambre sans oublier de claquer la porte pour montrer qu'il était en colère.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose, fit Remus.

-C'est sûr, mais quoi ?

Et à leur tour, les deux Maraudeurs allèrent se coucher alors qu'ils étaient très tôt. Ils espéraient que le lendemain tout irait mieux pour James et Lily.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Jeudi_

Le lendemain, Lily se réveilla à huit heures du matin. Elle allait mettre son maillot de bain pour piquer une petite tête dans la piscine du Manoir comme tous les matins depuis qu'elle était arrivée, quand elle se rappela de la veille. Qu'est-ce qui serait arrivé si Remus et Sirius n'étaient pas arrivés ? James l'aurait-il embrassé ? Y aurait-elle répondu ? Lily n'en savait rien mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est que comme hier soir, elle n'oserait pas regarder James. Elle décida que pour une fois, elle n'irait pas faire des brasses sachant très bien que James irait la rejoindre mais elle choisit de passer sa matinée à lire. Donc quand elle fut prête, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque des Potter, prit un livre intéressant et s'installa dans un fauteuil confortable.

James, quand à lui, il ne se réveilla qu'à partir de dix heures n'ayant réussi à s'endormir que très tard dans la nuit. Il revêtit son maillot de bain et prit une serviette avant de partir vers la piscine où il retrouva Sirius et Remus en train de déjà faire trempette.

-Lily n'est pas là ?

-Non, répondit Remus. Peut-être qu'elle dort encore.

-Oué, tu as sûrement raison.

Les garçons passèrent le reste de la matinée à nager non sans oublier de jeter parfois des coups d'œil vers la porte en espérant voir Lily arrivait. Mais cela n'arriva pas. Elle ne vint pas nager et quand Loli servit le repas, elle n'était toujours pas là.

-Loli, sais-tu où est Lily ? lui demanda James.

-Oui jeune Maître, Loli le sait. La Miss est dans la bibliothèque depuis qu'elle s'est levée.

-Merci Loli, tu peux partir.

L'elfe transplana afin de retourner à son travail. James se leva de la chaise où il était et déclara.

-Je vais à la bibliothèque.

-James, Lily veut peut-être rester seule ? proposa Remus.

-Non, tout ce qu'elle fait c'est m'éviter et je déteste ça. Donc je vais la voir et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis Lunard.

-Très bien mais s'il te plait, évite de la mettre en colère, lui demanda le garçon.

James haussa des épaules et rentra dans le Manoir. Arriver dans le hall, il monta à l'étage et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où il devrait trouver Lily d'après les indications de son elfe de maison. Devant la bibliothèque, il hésita quelques minutes avant de finalement ouvrir la porte.

La jeune fille devait être installée dans le fauteuil en face de la cheminée car il ne la vit nulle part. Il avança et la découvrit dans le fauteuil, elle était en train de lire et ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Il se racla la gorge et la jeune fille sursauta pour ensuite se retourner vers lui.

-James, tu m'as fait peur, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Désolé. Je suis venu te chercher pour manger. Il est un peu plus de midi.

-Je n'ai pas faim, fit-elle en retournant dans son livre.

James qui ne le voyait pas cette façon, lui piqua son livre afin d'avoir toute son attention, ce qui marcha.

-Rends-moi mon livre, James.

-Non. A part si tu me dis pourquoi tu fais tout depuis qu'on est rentré de la piscine pour m'éviter.

-Je ne t'évite pas.

-Mais bien sûr. Hier, tu es allée te coucher prétextant que tu étais fatiguée alors qu'il était encore très tôt. Ce matin, tu n'étais pas à la piscine, alors qu'on a l'habitude d'y aller tous les matins. Et enfin, tu ne viens même pas déjeuner.

-Je n'ai pas faim je t'ai dit et hier soir, la piscine m'avait fatigué.

-Peut-être mais tu aurais au moins pu venir nous le dire pour le déjeuner. Et ce matin, pourquoi tu n'es pas venue ?

-Parce que je n'avais pas envie de me baigner. J'avais envie de lire.

-Lily, arrête de me mentir. Tu ne sais pas le faire avec Moi.

-Mais je ne mens pas.

-Lily, soupira James.

-Très bien. Oui je t'évite depuis hier soir. Ça te va ?

-Non, je veux savoir pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal, Lily ?

-Non tu n'as rien fait, c'est Moi.

-Toi ?

-Oui mais tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Si tu ne m'expliques rien, c'est sûr que je ne vais rien comprendre. Explique-moi, Lily.

-Non, je ne peux pas.

-Ok, mais alors tu arrêtes de m'éviter. Tu veux bien ? Et en échange, je ne te harcèle pas pour que tu m'expliques.

-D'accord.

-Allez, viens, lui fit James en lui tendant sa main. On va manger.

-Je te jure que je n'ai pas faim.

-Même pour me faire plaisir ? dit-il en faisant une tête de chien adorable.

-Bon d'accord mais juste un peu alors, finit-elle par craquer en prenant la main du jeune homme.

Pour le bonheur de James, Lily mangea et elle ne le fuit plus durant tout le reste de la journée. Comme prévu, ils la passèrent dans le salon à regarder des films sans avoir oublier de prendre des chips, des gâteaux, des bonbons, des boissons et pleins d'autres trucs comme ça. Ils regardèrent des films jusqu'à qu'Elisabeth Potter rentre de son travail et qu'elle entre dans le salon. Lily qui avait mis sa tête sur les cuisses de James, l'enleva dès que la mère de celui-ci rentra dans la pièce.

-Salut les enfants. Vous allez bien ? leur demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, répondirent-ils.

-Tu avais quelque chose à nous dire, lui rappela James.

-Ha oui, c'est vrai.

Elisabeth alla s'asseoir dans le dernier fauteuil vide et les regarda.

-Alors, avec ton père, James, on a décidé d'organiser une petite fête.

-Une fête ? C'est super, s'exclama Sirius.

-Laisse-moi terminer Sirius. Donc la fête aura lieu demain.

-Demain ? Mais pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit avant ? lui demanda son fils.

-Parce que ce n'était pas sûr et que je voulais vous faire aussi la surprise, avoua-t-elle.

-Ça sera demain soir ? demanda Sirius.

-Oui et c'est pour organiser la fête que j'ai pris un jour de congé, leur apprit-elle.

-Si tu le veux, je pourrais t'aider, fit Lily.

-Volontiers Lily. Les elfes aussi nous aideront, sans oublier les garçons aussi.

-Mais Maman, s'exclama James.

-Si je t'ai dit de ne rien prévoir, c'était pour ça.

-Mais…

-Arrête de râler. C'est simple, celui qui ne m'aide pas, n'aura pas intérêt de descendre le soir. C'est compris ?

-D'accord, on va t'aider, se résigna le jeune homme.

-Ha c'est une bonne nouvelle. Allons manger maintenant.

C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'ils allèrent se mettre à table où les elfes de maison vinrent les servir. Après le repas, les quatre adolescents allèrent dans la chambre de James et ce dernier se plaignit de la journée du lendemain qui les attendait.

-Mais James, c'est pour faire plaisir à ta mère, fit Lily. En plus, c'est normal qu'on l'aide si on veut y aller.

-Oui mais non. Je veux pas passer toute ma journée à faire ça.

-Et tu veux faire quoi ? Elisabeth t'avait dit de rien prévoir.

-Oué mais je dois aller quelque part.

-Où ? demanda Sirius.

-Ça, se sont mes affaires. Si c'est comme ça, je me lèverais tôt pour y aller.

-Si ça t'amuse, s'exclama Lily.

Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à que Lily déclare qu'il était tard et qu'il fallait aller se coucher s'ils ne voulaient pas être fatigués demain sachant qu'une longue journée les attendait.

En se couchant, James pensa que s'il avait dit où il voulait aller, Lily lui aurait interdit et le jeune homme voulait lui faire une surprise, une belle surprise. Il était sûr que ça allait lui plaire.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors ?**

**Vos réactions ?**

**A votre avis, où veut aller James ?**

**Pour trouver, il faut se rappeler des chapitres précédents lol.**

**Peut-être une récompense pour celui qui trouve.**

**A bientôt.**

**Bizous.**


	7. Chapter 6 : Une semaine de rêve partie3

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J K Rowling à part l'idée de cette histoire.

Et voilà comme je l'avais annoncé sur mon profil un nouveau chapitre. Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée pour le temps que vous avez dû attendre mais ma meilleure amie n'a pas pu le lire avant aujourd'hui. Je peux vous annoncer que le septième chapitre a été corrigé aussi donc vous aurez moins longtemps à attendre pour le lire. Par contre le huit n'est qu'en train d'être écrit.

Bon je ne vais pas trop m'étendre car je sens qu'il y a des personnes qui sont en train de sauter devant l'ordinateur tellement qu'ils veulent savoir la suite et Moi je ne fais que parler lol. Bien sûr, je parle des deux personnes qui ne faisaient que me demander quand je mettrais la suite. Je suis sûre qu'elles se reconnaitront lol. Allez, maintenant place aux remerciements et après au chapitre.

**Merci à Loli-Lili, Ninie63, silvermirror lily, nini **_(Ha tu te plains de Sirius, attends de lire la suite alors lol. Je ne dis rien pour la robe, tu vas le découvrir dans ce chapitre lol.)_**, ryter **_(Si tu veux savoir quand je publie les prochains chapitres, va sur mon profil car je mets maintenant un petit mot pour vous le dire. Comme ça tu seras tenue au courant lol. En tout cas, merci de tes reviews qui me montrent que tu adores vraiment ma fiction. Vu que tu m'as posé la question sache que je n'abandonnerais pas cette fiction, peut-être que je prendrais du temps pour la finir mais je la finirais. Merci encore.)_**, pauline-helo, narcissa potter **_(Désolée pour ton mal de tête lol, c'est de ma faute. Ha oué ce n'est pas bête pour les lunettes de soleil, au moins elle ne lui piquerait plus les siennes mais ce n'est pas ça lol. Pour la robe tu verras lol. Merci.)_**, Sandalian, Puky, Bella Black 2b, lilylys **_(Oui c'est sûr que ça change pour Pétunia mais tu sais ça ne va pas durer, j'ai prévu que son comportement change mais ce n'est pas pour le moment. Ça sera plutôt à la fin, donc tu as le temps. Pour savoir si James va découvrir son secret, tu le verras plus tard mais en tout cas ce n'est pas encore pour le moment. Tu va voir dans ce chapitre où va aller James. J'espère que la suite te plaira.)_**, Emma **_(Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Toi par rapport à ce que fait le Georges à sa fille.) _**et Zachitoya pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir.**

**Et merci à Didi d'avoir lu cette après-midi ce que j'avais écrit.**

Une dernière chose, essayé de ne pas trop en vouloir à Sirius durant ce chapitre et le chapitre suivant lol.

Bonne lecture.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Chapitre 6 :__ Une semaine de rêve (troisième partie)_

_Vendredi_

Quand Lily se leva ce vendredi matin, il était encore tôt. Son réveil n'affichait que huit heures du matin. Se rappelant qu'elle devait aider Elisabeth toute la journée, elle se dépêcha de mettre son maillot de bain afin de plonger dans la piscine avant de commencer le travail. Une heure après, elle vit James qui revenait au Manoir.

-Salut, Lily.

-Salut ! Alors tu as pu faire ce que tu voulais ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, oui, j'ai eu le temps.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que c'était ?

-Non désolé. Mais maintenant, passons à la détente avant l'enfer.

Devant Lily, James enleva son tee-shirt et son pantalon pour finalement se retrouver en maillot de bain. La jeune fille le détailla en entier pour la deuxième fois et se mit à rougir en pensant que James avait vraiment un corps de rêve.

-Tu rougis Lily, lui fit remarquer James avec un gros sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

A sa remarque, la Gryffondor remonta ses yeux vers James et en voyant son sourire, devint encore plus rouge. Pour reprendre toute sa tête, Lily détacha ses yeux de ceux de James et plongea sous l'eau. Une seconde après, James sauta dans l'eau et alla retrouver Lily en dessous. Il lui fit des grimaces et la jeune fille étant sur le point de rire, remonta afin de reprendre de l'air et pouvoir enfin rire. James revint aussitôt à la surface.

-Tu es bête James. Si je ne mettais pas retenu de rire, j'aurai bu la tasse, fit-elle.

-C'était fait exprès Lilou.

-Ha oué. Alors c'est Toi qui va boire la tasse.

Et sans que James est pu réagir, Lily lui sauta dessous et réussit à lui mettre la tête sous l'eau alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Bien sûr le jeune homme but la tasse. Mais il ne se laissa pas faire et étant plus grand et plus fort que Lily, il reprit vite le dessus. Et la bataille continua ainsi jusqu'à qu'Elisabeth les appelle. Ils sortirent alors de l'eau, James prit une grande serviette et enroula Lily dedans pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid.

-Merci, James.

-De rien, fit-il en remarquant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres serviettes.

Lily le vit aussi et alors elle ouvrit sa serviette et regarda James.

-Il y a bien assez de place pour tous les deux, non ?

-Si, répondit-il.

Lily s'approcha de lui et entoura la serviette autour de lui également alors que le jeune homme mettait ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille. Lily savait que ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas bien, qu'elle avait dit qu'elle ne s'approcherait plus des hommes mais avec James c'était différent. Elle ne sait pourquoi mais plus elle s'éloignait de lui et plus elle avait l'impression de s'en approcher. De plus, elle était bien dans ses bras et ne voulait pas s'en aller. La jeune fille finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule de James et respira son odeur. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à qu'un flash d'appareil photo les surprenne. Ils se tournèrent et virent Sirius et Remus, le premier ayant un appareil dans les mains.

-Je n'ai pas pu résister, déclara-t-il. Vous étiez trop mignon.

-Sirius, je vais te…

-Laisse-le James, l'interrompit Lily. Ce n'était pas méchant et ça nous fera un souvenir de cette semaine.

-Si tu le dis.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sirius ? lui demanda Lily. Vous êtes bien venus pour une raison ?

-Oui, c'est Elisabeth qui nous a demandé d'aller vous chercher pour que vous alliez prendre une douche et que vous preniez votre petit déjeuner.

-D'accord.

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient détachés l'un de l'autre et Lily avait gardé la serviette. La jeune fille parti vers le Manoir et James la suivit jusque dans le couloir.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais prendre ma douche d'abord, lui dit-elle.

-Pas de problème, je vais déjeuner en attendant. Prend ton temps, fit-il avant de partir rejoindre sa mère.

Comme lui avait dit le jeune homme, Lily prit son temps sous une douche bien chaude. La jeune fille repensa à ce petit moment intime avec James. Elle avait vraiment beaucoup apprécié quand il avait mis ses mains sur sa taille et qu'elle les avait entouré d'une serviette. On aurait pu dire un vrai petit couple.

-Un vrai petit couple, répéta-t-elle à voix haute en sortant de la douche en mettant un peignoir moelleux.

Alors que Lily se séchait les cheveux avec une serviette, quelques coups furent frappés à la porte.

-C'est qui ?

-James.

Lily resserra bien la ceinture du peignoir et ouvrit la porte pour que James entre.

-Désolé de te déranger mais ma mère veut vraiment qu'on se dépé…, mais James ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant la tenue de Lily. Tu n'aurais pas dû ouvrir, ajouta-t-il quelques secondes après. J'aurai attendu dehors.

-C'est bon, j'ai mon peignoir. Tu permets juste que je me peigne les cheveux et après j'y vais ?

-Oui bien sûr. En attendant, je vais me faire couler un bon bain chaud, fit-il en se dirigeant vers la baignoire.

James se fit couler un bon bain chaud et s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire afin de regarder Lily se démêlait les cheveux. Voyant que Lily y allait assez brutalement et qu'à la fin elle n'aurait plus de cheveux sur la tête. Le jeune homme se leva, se mit derrière Lily et lui prit la brosse des mains afin de le faire lui-même.

-James ? s'exclama-t-elle en voulant se tourner mais James la fit se remettre dos à lui.

-Tu y vas trop brutalement. Laisse-moi te les démêler si tu veux encore garder tes cheveux quand tu sortiras de la salle de bain.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais. De plus, j'ai l'habitude. Quand j'étais petit, j'adorais le faire à ma mère quand elle se préparait.

Lily ne répondit pas et laissa James y faire. Le jeune Potter si prit doucement, si doucement que Lily ne sentit même pas quand il commença à lui brosser les cheveux. Elle ne le vit juste quand regardant dans la glace où elle se trouvait. James prit dix minutes pour lui brosser correctement les cheveux, vu qu'ils étaient très longs.

-Et voilà, c'est fini, fit-il en lui redonnant la brosse.

-Merci. Tu sais bien t'y prendre, j'ai rien senti.

-De rien.

James retourna vers la baignoire et ferma les robinets.

-Bon ben j'y vais. Faut que j'aille encore m'habiller avant de descendre manger. A tout à l'heure.

-A tout à l'heure.

Lily sortit de la salle de bain et alla dans sa chambre. Elle sortit de l'armoire un jean et un tee-shirt afin d'être à l'aise pour préparer la fête. Dix minutes plus tard, elle était en bas devant un rapide petit déjeuner préparé d'avance par Elisabeth. Cinq minutes après, James descendit à son tour, les cheveux encore humides du bain qu'il venait de prendre. Quand Lily eut terminé son petit déjeuner, Elisabeth lui expliqua ce qu'ils allaient faire.

-Alors la matinée, on va s'occuper de la décoration.

-On fait la fête dans le grand salon ? demanda James.

-Oui. Donc pour la décoration, il faudra d'abord enlever tous les meubles qui seront inutiles. Comme vous êtes majeurs, vous pourrez y faire avec vos baguettes. Ensuite, il faudra mettre une grande table pour le buffet qu'on mettra au fond de la salle. D'abord on va faire ça. Ça va nous prendre un moment je pense.

-Mais les elfes ne pourraient pas y faire ?

-James, les elfes s'occupent déjà de la cuisine, ils ne peuvent pas tout faire. De toute façon, j'ai décidé qu'on ferait ça et que ce n'était pas les elfes. Maintenant, tu arrêtes de râler et au boulot.

Quand Elisabeth eut terminé de faire la morale à son fils, ils se mirent tous au travail. Cela leur prit toute la matinée pour juste enlever tous les meubles inutiles et ils eurent juste le temps de commencer la décoration avant d'aller prendre un bon déjeuner que les elfes leur avaient préparé.

Pour la décoration, Madame Potter avait opté pour quelque chose de simple. Elle avait décidé de mettre des étoffes sur le mur représentant leur maison à Poudlard, donc Gryffondor. Ils firent apparaître également des bougies qui voletaient dans toute la pièce. Ensuite, ils installèrent les tables nécessaires pour le buffet ainsi que des fauteuils et des canapés tout autour de la pièce avec des petites tables. Le centre de la pièce était réservé pour danser et un des côté pour la musique.

Pendant que les garçons installaient le nécessaire pour avoir de la bonne musique, Lily et Elisabeth décorèrent les tables. Et elles commencèrent à disposer les boissons sur une table avec les elfes de maison qui leur emmenaient les bouteilles ainsi que les verres. La fête commençait à huit heures et ce n'est qu'à six heures qu'Elisabeth décida que Lily et elle devait monter pour se préparer. Mais à cette phrase Lily réalisa quelque chose.

-Elisabeth ? Il faut être habillé comment pour ce soir ?

-Avec une robe de soirée.

-Mais je n'en ai pas, répondit Lily.

-Ha bon, s'étonna Madame Potter. Pourtant James m'a dit que tu en possédais une, ajouta-t-elle en regardant son fils. James ?

-Mais c'est vrai Lily en a une sauf qu'elle le sait pas, se défendit-il.

-Comment ça elle ne le sait pas ?

-Ne te fâche pas Lily mais je t'en ai acheté une.

-C'est pour ça que tu es parti ce matin, s'exclama la jeune fille.

-Oui. Tu veux bien que je te la montre avant de me fâcher ?

-D'accord. Elle est où ?

-Dans ta chambre. Viens, fit-il en lui tendant la main qu'elle saisit.

-Ils iraient bien ensemble, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Elisabeth quand les deux jeunes gens étaient sortis de la pièce.

-En effet Elisabeth, répondit Sirius. Et on espère qu'ils se mettront ensemble avant la fin des vacances.

James conduisit donc Lily jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune fille et rentra à l'intérieur. La Gryffondor vit un carton sur son lit qui n'était pas là, la dernière fois qu'elle y avait mis les pieds. Elle s'approcha du lit en lâchant la main de James et alla s'asseoir à côté.

-Vas-y, ouvre-le, fit James.

-James ?

-Ne dis rien. Ouvre-le d'abord.

La jeune fille s'exécuta et ouvrit la boite. Après avoir enlevé le tissu qui protéger la robe, Lily put y découvrir une robe verte bouteille. Sur le coup, elle ne le remarqua pas mais après l'avoir sorti de sa boite, elle s'exclama.

-Mais c'est la robe de l'autre jour.

-Oui. J'ai vu qu'elle t'avait énormément plu et quand ma mère a dit qu'il y aurait une fête, j'ai immédiatement pensé à te la prendre pour que tu la mettes.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû. Elle a dû te couter cher. Je vais te rembourser.

-Ha non, c'est un cadeau. On ne refuse pas un cadeau et on ne le rembourse pas.

-James, soupira Lily.

Le jeune homme se plaça en face d'elle et lui prit les mains pour qu'elle le regarde.

-Lily, tu veux me faire plaisir ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

-Alors mets cette robe ce soir et garde-là. Ça a été un plaisir pour Moi de te l'acheter. Et je serais triste si tu ne veux pas la garder. Je me suis quand même lever très tôt pour aller te la chercher.

-Merci James mais c'est beaucoup.

-Considère-la comme un cadeau pour te remercier de nous faire découvrir le monde moldu.

-James ?

-S'il te plait. Maintenant je vais te laisser, il faut que tu te prépares pour ce soir. Rendez-vous à huit heures dans le hall pour accueillir les invités, fit-il avant de finalement sortir de la chambre pour rejoindre les deux autres garçons.

Après quelques minutes, Lily décida enfin de préparer. Tout d'abord, elle alla dans la salle de bain afin de prendre un long bain chaud pour la détendre. Une demi-heure après, elle retourna dans sa chambre en peignoir. Elle s'assit devant la coiffeuse qui se trouvait dans sa chambre et se brossa les cheveux doucement comme l'avait fait James le matin même. Elle réalisa que cela prenait plus de temps mais que ça lui faisait beaucoup moins mal.

Ensuite elle enfila des sous vêtements et pour finir la robe. Elle retourna devant la coiffeuse et entreprit de se faire un chignon avec des mèches si échappant pour le rendre moins stricte. Pour compléter sa tenue, elle mit un collier en argent qu'elle avait emmené chez James et dont elle ne se séparait jamais car c'était le dernier cadeau que sa grand-mère maternelle lui avait offert et elle y tenait énormément. Elle ajouta aussi un bracelet en argent lui venant de sa mère et pour finir mit les chaussures qu'elle avait découvert aux pieds de son lit en revenant de son bain. Sans oublier de se mettre le parfum qu'elle préférait.

Quand elle fut prête, elle se regardait une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de sortir de sa chambre. Plus elle se rapprochait du hall en descendant les escaliers et plus elle entendait des voix. Les invités devaient sûrement déjà commencer à arriver. Elle se dépêcha pour finalement débouler dans le hall où se trouvait les garçons ainsi que les parents de James qui parlaient avec un vieux couple.

Le premier a remarqué que Lily était là, fut Sirius qui donna un coup de coude à James. Ce dernier l'interrogea du regard et Sirius lui chuchota à l'oreille de se retourner, ce qu'il fit. Quand il vit Lily, il en resta béat d'admiration tellement qu'elle était belle. Cela intrigua les parents de James qui se retournèrent également. Ce fut le père de James qui parla, son fils n'ayant toujours pas retrouvé ses idées.

-Tu es magnifique Lily, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle pour lui déposer un baiser sur la main.

La jeune fille n'était pas habituée à cela, se mit à rougir en le remerciant dans un murmure.

-Je crois que cette jeune fille fait beaucoup d'effet à votre fils car il ne dit plus rien, fit l'homme du couple avec qui les Potter discutaient. En tout cas, vous êtes sublime Mademoiselle.

-Merci.

-Oui, vous devez avoir raison. James ? l'appela son père.

-Heu…oui, fit James en reprenant ses esprits. Désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave mais va plutôt offrir ton bras à Lily et conduit là dans la salle, vu que la plupart des invités sont arrivés.

Le jeune homme alla donc vers Lily, lui prit délicatement la main pour la baiser et ensuite lui présenta son bras. Elle le prit et ils purent aller tous ensemble dans la salle où leur arrivé ne passa pas inaperçu. James se tourna vers Lily et vit que celle-ci était mal à l'aise.

-Ça va aller Lily, ils ne vont pas te manger, la rassura-t-il.

-Je n'aime pas avoir autant de regards sur Moi.

-Ha ok. Allons donc danser alors, lui proposa-t-il.

-Avec plaisir Monsieur Potter.

-Bien Miss Evans.

James emmena Lily sur la piste de danse et déposa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille alors que celle-ci mettait ses mains derrière la nuque de James. Le jeune homme la rapprocha de lui afin de la sentir plus proche. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils dansaient quand James mit fin à ce silence.

-Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit mais tu es magnifique, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille provoquant un frisson chez Lily.

-Merci, fit une Lily toute rouge.

-Tu rougis encore. J'aime bien quand tu rougis, surtout quand c'est à cause de Moi.

Lily mit sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme pour qu'il ne voie plus ses rougeurs.

-Ce n'est pas en te cachant que je ne devinerais pas que tu es encore rouge.

-James ? soupira-t-elle. Tu me mets mal à l'aise de dire ça. Arrête s'il te plait, ajouta-t-elle en relevant la tête et en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de James.

-Dommage, j'aimais bien. Mais bon cela n'empêche pas que tu es très belle ce soir.

-Toi aussi, tu es très beau, très élégant.

-Je l'espère bien. Je suis resté des heures dans la salle de bain, en espérant que ça te plairait, fit-il avec un magnifique sourire.

-James ?

-Bon allez, j'arrête promis.

Le jeune homme ne rajouta plus aucune parole et continua de danser avec Lily. La Gryffondor remit sa tête dans le cou du Maraudeur et profita de cet instant qui resterait sûrement graver à jamais dans sa mémoire tellement qu'elle se sentait bien avec lui dans ses bras. Quand la chanson fut terminée, ils ne se séparèrent pas et enchainèrent ainsi les danses à la suite sans vraiment le remarqué.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que plusieurs personnes les regardaient et cela depuis leur entrée dans la salle.

-Ils sont trop mignons ensemble. Ils feraient un si beau couple, s'exclama une femme.

-Oui tu as raison Elisabeth. J'aimerai beaucoup que Lily devienne ma belle-fille, ajouta son mari.

-Avec un peu de chance, grâce à cette semaine, ils seront plus proche et peut-être qu'ils sortiront enfin ensemble, fit Sirius.

-Je l'espère mais ce n'est pas aussi simple.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte Remus ? lui demanda la mère de James.

-Le père de Lily n'aime pas que les garçons s'approchent d'elle et je pense que Lily a un peu peur de lui désobéir. Déjà qu'on a du mettre un plan en place pour que Lily accepte de lui mentir pour passer une semaine avec nous. Je ne pense qu'elle voudra de nouveau mentir à son père pour sortir avec James.

-Elle n'a qu'à se révolter. Après tout, je l'ai bien fait.

-Sirius ? soupira le loup-garou. Lily n'est pas comme Toi et tu n'as jamais vu son père. Je te jure qu'il est effrayant quand il est en colère. Le jour où il m'a vu chez lui, je te dis que je suis vite parti et en quatrième vitesse.

-Son père comprendra bien un jour que Lily a besoin de liberté, qu'elle a grandi et qu'elle a besoin de parler avec des garçons, dit William.

-Je peux comprendre ce qu'il ressent. Au départ, j'étais triste quand James m'a dit la première fois qu'il sortait avec une fille. J'avais l'impression de perdre mon bébé mais après j'ai compris qu'il avait grandi et qu'il avait besoin de faire sa vie, expliqua Elisabeth.

-Oui mais là on parle de son père. Vous comprendrez mieux de ce que je parle si un jour vous le rencontrez.

Quand à Lily et James, ils étaient toujours en train de danser quand au bout d'une heure, la jeune fille déclara qu'elle avait mal aux pieds et qu'elle avait chaud. James lui proposa d'aller dehors pour prendre l'air et se reposer, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Le jeune homme se détacha d'elle mais lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans le jardin.

Ils s'installèrent dans l'herbe et Lily se coucha carrément sans faire attention à sa robe. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de l'air frais qui soufflait sur son visage ainsi que de l'herbe qui la chatouillait. James se coucha également mais se mit sur un de ses coudes pour regarder Lily.

Sentant un regard sur elle, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans ceux de James qui se trouvaient au dessus d'elle. De son autre main, James l'approcha du visage de Lily et lui caressa tendrement la joue sans la quitter des yeux. Sous cette caresse, elle referma les yeux et appuya sa joue contre la paume du Gryffondor. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi quand la voix de Lily s'éleva.

-Merci.

-Merci ? s'étonna James. De quoi ?

-De cette semaine, de ces jours passés avec vous, de cette robe, de cette soirée, de votre gentillesse à tous…

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

-Si, fit-elle en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux. J'ai passé une semaine merveilleuse et ça fait longtemps que je n'en avais pas passé des comme ça, très longtemps, finit-elle dans un murmure.

-Lily ?

-James, tu es tellement gentil avec Moi alors que je t'ai fait beaucoup souffrir. Je suis vraiment désolée.

-Ce n'est rien. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ou à me remercier. Le passé est le passé. Quand au présent, si tu me remercies, je te remercie aussi car j'ai passé une semaine incroyable.

-James ?

-Chuttt. Ne dis plus rien.

Un nouveau silence s'installa mais il n'était pas pesant, au contraire il était agréable. Les deux jeunes se fixaient toujours dans les yeux. Lily leva timidement sa main et vint la poser délicatement sur la joue de James. Elle se mit à lui caresser doucement la joue, ensuite elle caressa les lèvres du jeune homme pour finalement la mettre dans la nuque de James.

James s'approcha du visage de Lily lentement sans la quitter des yeux. Et quand leurs visages furent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Lily ferma les yeux. Leurs lèvres eurent à peine le temps de se toucher que quelqu'un cria.

-JAMES ? JAMES, REPONDS.

Le jeune homme grogna de mécontentement ce qui fit bouffer Lily de rire. Il se remit debout et tendit la main à Lily pour l'aider. La Gryffondor remit sa robe correctement et prit la main que James lui tendait pour rejoindre Sirius qui les attendait à l'entrée du Manoir. Quand ils furent devant lui, Sirius s'exclama.

-Vous étiez passés où ?

-Lily avait chaud, alors on est allé faire un tour dehors. Pourquoi ? fit James un peu grognon.

-Ben avec Remus, on se faisait du souci vu qu'on ne vous trouvait pas dans la salle. Allez, venez, on va rassurer Mumu.

Sirius ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il rentra dans le Manoir. James se tourna vers Lily.

-Désolé pour Sirius.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Viens, on va danser. Je n'ai plus mal aux pieds, fit-elle en le traînant dans la salle.

Le reste de la soirée, Lily et James la passèrent sur la piste de danse, serrer l'un contre l'autre. James laissa bien Sirius et Remus dansaient quelques danses avec eux mais jamais très longtemps.

Les invités commencèrent à partir vers minuit et les derniers se retirèrent à deux heures du matin. Quand tout le monde fut parti, Elisabeth déclara qu'il était temps d'aller dormir. James raccompagna Lily jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Me…, allait commencer Lily mais James l'interrompit.

-Non, ne me remercie pas s'il te plait. Après tout, tu as préparé cette soirée aussi.

-D'accord. Alors bonne nuit James, fit-elle en mettant sa main sur la poignée de sa porte.

-Bonne nuit Lily, répondit James en l'embrassant sur la joue. Fais de beaux.

Le jeune Potter fit un sourire à Lily est parti dans sa chambre. Quand à elle, elle entra dans la sienne, se mit en pyjama et pensa à cette soirée dans son lit. Si Sirius n'était pas arrivé, ils se seraient embrassés, Lily en était sûre. Elle savait aussi qu'elle n'aurait pas repoussé James car elle en avait aussi envie. Durant cette soirée, il lui avait encore montré comment il pouvait être adorable. Quand à la robe qu'il lui avait offert, il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ce que Lily ressentait. Vu qu'il lui avait donné, elle devrait la ramener chez elle mais elle allait faire attention à ce que son père ne mette pas la main dessus autrement il serait furieux, elle en était persuadée.

Pensée à son père, lui fit rappeler qu'elle allait le retrouver dans quelques jours, ce qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie. Sans qu'elle n'ait pu s'en empêcher, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle essaya de se calmer mais n'y arriva pas. Elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain qui n'était pas loin de sa chambre pour se passer de l'eau fraiche sur le visage. Mais en ressortant de la salle de bain, elle tomba sur James.

-Qu'as-tu Lily ?

-Rien, fit-elle en reniflant.

-Lily ?

-Ho James, s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras en re-pleurant de plus belle.

D'abord surpris James ne fit rien mais après avoir repris ses esprits, il referma ses bras autour de la taille de Lily et la serra fort contre lui. Il ne lui posa aucune question et vu dans quel état était Lily, il décida de la prendre dans ses bras. Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposa sur son lit. Lily remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas dans sa chambre à elle mais à James.

-Pourquoi tu m'as emmené là ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais tu es bouleversée et je ne pense pas que tu arriveras à dormir si je te laisse seule dans ta chambre. Si tu veux tu peux rester avec Moi.

Voyant la panique dans les yeux de la jeune fille, James rajouta.

-Juste dormir Lily, il ne se passera rien. Et je ne suis pas de ce genre de garçon a tenté quelque chose dès qu'une fille est dans mon lit.

-Désolée.

-Ce n'est rien. Tu veux rester alors ?

Lily réfléchit quelques secondes. Elle savait qu'elle ne s'endormirait pas avant longtemps sauf que peut-être dans les bras de James, elle s'endormirait tout de suite. Elle n'avait rien à perdre, il avait dit qu'il ne tenterait rien et elle lui faisait confiance.

-D'accord.

James se glissa dans son lit et invita Lily à en faire de même. Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Lily alla immédiatement se blottir contre James pour le bonheur du jeune homme. Et à peine deux minutes après, la jeune fille s'endormit contre lui. James la regarda dormir quelques secondes avant que le sommeil vienne à lui aussi.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors ?**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Vous en voulez à Sirius de les avoir déranger ?**

**C'est toujours lui qui les dérange lol.**

**A très bientôt pour le chapitre sept.**

**Bizous.**


	8. Chapter 7 : Une semaine de rêve partie4

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J K Rowling à part l'idée de cette histoire.

Alors voici le nouveau chapitre comme je l'avais dit. Pour al suite, il faudra attendre car ma meilleure amie (ma bêta) part en vacances pour une semaine à partir de demain et toute manière je n'ai pas fini le chapitre suivant. Durant cette semaine, je vais essayer d'écrire le plus possible pour qu'à son retour elle est au moins deux chapitres à lire mais je ne vous promets rien. Avec un peu de chance vous aurez un chapitre avant de reprendre les cours ou peut-être deux, on verra bien. J'arrête de blablater.

**Merci à Ninie63, narcissa potter, Lolie-lili, pauline-helo, Adore Youu et Sandalian pour leurs reviews.**

**Et merci à Didi pour sa relecture.**

Bonne lecture.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Chapitre 7 :__ Une semaine de rêve (quatrième partie)_

_Samedi_

Quand le lendemain, Lily se réveilla, midi était déjà passé. Pendant qu'elle sortait du sommeil, la journée d'hier lui revint en mémoire et surtout ce qui c'était passé quand elle était sortie de la salle de bain le soir : elle avait dormi avec James. Lily se tourna dans le lit pour constater qu'elle était seule. En découvrant qu'il n'était plus là, elle fut triste mais se reprit vite. Après tout, il était une heure de l'après-midi, il avait dû se réveiller bien avant. Lily en était là dans ses pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit sur James.

-Ha ! Tu es réveillée. Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Bonjour. Oui j'ai très bien dormi. Et Toi, je ne t'ai pas trop embêté ?

-Non, non, pas du tout, fit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. Tu es une vraie petite bouillote. Ce qui est pas mal quand on a froid, rigola-t-il.

-Si tu le dis, fit-elle en regardant les draps.

-Lily ?

-Oui, répondit la jeune fille en regardant James.

-Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu avais hier ?

-Non.

-Ça te ferais du bien d'en parler.

-Non, je ne veux pas. Merci de m'avoir réconforté et je sais que je devrais te donner une explication mais je ne peux pas, désolée.

-Si tu ne peux pas, je ne vais pas insister. Au faite, les autres savent que tu as dormi avec Moi.

-Quoi ? ? ? Tes parents aussi ?

-Oui. C'est à cause de Sirius. Il est venu pour me réveiller ce matin et il nous a vu tous les deux. Du coup, il est reparti et il l'a dit aux autres. Quand je me suis réveillé et que je suis descendu, Sirius m'a fait une réflexion et j'ai compris qu'ils savaient.

-Mais tes parents vont me prendre pour qui, paniqua Lily.

-Lily, calme-toi, lui demanda James en mettant une main sur le bras de la jeune fille. Je leur ai expliqué qu'il ne s'était rien passé hier et que tu avais dormi avec Moi parce que tu ne te sentais pas bien. Je n'ai rien dit part rapport à ta sortie de la salle de bain et tout.

-D'accord. Merci James.

-Mais tu sais quand je suis descendu, ils avaient l'air tous content qu'on est dormi ensemble et non le contraire, même mes parents. Je crois qu'ils t'aiment bien, c'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont rien dit.

-Mais…

-Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne te diront rien et j'ai fait comprendre à Sirius de ne faire aucune réflexion.

-Merci.

-Ça fait déjà trois mercis depuis que je suis arrivé. Je crois que je vais y prendre goût.

-Idiot, fit Lily.

-Allez debout. J'étais venu pour te réveiller et pour jouer au Quidditch.

-James, couina-t-elle.

-On volera juste. Je te le promets mais d'abord tu vas aller d'habiller et prendre un bon petite déjeuner ou déjeuner. C'est au choix.

-Ok.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la chambre de James et la jeune fille partit dans la sienne pendant que James rejoignait les garçons pour commencer à jouer au Quidditch. Quand Lily fut prête, elle alla prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie d'Elisabeth qui ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Elles parlèrent de la soirée d'hier, pendant que Lily mangeait. Une heure plus tard, Lily alla à regret rejoindre les garçons car elle ne voulait pas voler mais elle l'avait dit à James.

Quand elle arriva sur la partie du jardin réservé au Quidditch, elle vit trois silhouettes volées et qui se passaient la balle très vite. Elle les observa pendant plusieurs minutes quand les garçons regagnèrent le sol ayant remarqué Lily en bas.

-Prête Lily pour voler ? lui demanda Remus.

-Non, je crois que je vais recracher ce que j'ai mangé.

-Mais non, ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu verras, quand tu auras essayé tu ne pourras plus t'en passer, surtout si tu voles avec James, fit malicieusement Sirius.

-Sirius, tais-toi. Retournez plutôt là haut vous deux. On n'a pas besoin de vous, répliqua James.

Remus décolla du sol et appela Sirius afin qu'il le rejoigne. Après avoir lancé un large sourire à Lily, il remonta sur son balai et rejoignit Remus qui lui lança immédiatement la balle dessus pour qu'il ne s'intéresse plus à ce qui se passer en bas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, ça va bien se passer, essaya de la rassurer James.

-James, couina la jeune fille.

-Si tu veux pour commencer, on va voler tous les deux. Tu te mettras devant Moi sur le balai, je te tiendrai par la taille d'une main et je contrôlerai le balai de l'autre. Ok ?

-De toute façon, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

-Si tu as le choix mais j'aimerai beaucoup que tu acceptes. J'aimerai réussir à ce que tu n'es plus peur de voler. Ça ne t'énervait pas en première année que les autres rigolent de Toi parce que tu avais peur ?

-Si mais je faisais comme si je n'entendais rien. De toute manière, maintenant c'est eux qui ont peur de Moi avec mon statut de préfète, fit Lily.

-Oui mais bon, ça serait bien de leur montrer que Toi aussi tu peux voler, non ?

-Oui, tu as raison.

-Bon alors, on va leur montrer que tu en es capable, ajouta le jeune homme en se mettant sur son balai et en tendant la main vers Lily pour l'inviter à en faire de même.

La jeune fille s'assit en amazone dessus mais préféra se mettre en face de James pour pouvoir mettre ses mains autour de la taille du jeune homme et sa tête dans son cou. Le fils Potter ne fit aucune remarque et entoura la taille de Lily d'une de ses mains pendant que l'autre faisait décoller le balai.

-On va y aller tout doucement, souffla James à l'oreille de Lily. Je vais juste faire des petits tours pour t'habituer à voler.

-D'accord, fit-elle en resserrant ses bras autour de lui.

Lily se concentra sur le corps de James qui était proche d'elle ainsi qu'à son odeur pour essayer de ne pas avoir peur. Le jeune homme sentait la jeune fille tendue, c'est pour cela qu'il resserra son bras autour d'elle mais cela ne fit rien. Lily avait peur et n'arrivait pas à se relaxer. James la fit voler pendant une heure sans que cela change. Après une heure à voler ainsi, il décida de lui parler pour la faire penser à autre chose.

-Lily ?

-Oui, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Tu devrais te détendre, tu ne risques rien avec Moi. Je te tiens et je ne te lâcherais pour rien au monde. Je te le jure.

-Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai confiance mais j'ai quand même peur de tomber.

-Tu as peur de tomber, ok. Je vais faire un truc mais ne m'en veut surtout pas. C'est pour essayer que tu n'es plus peur.

-James qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Tu vas voir.

Et sans donner plus d'explication, James se pencha un peu en avant pour donner de la vitesse à son balai. Lily qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, laissa échapper un petit cri et se serra encore plus contre James.

-Tu ne risques rien Lily, lui souffla-t-il. Je suis là, il ne t'arrivera rien. Je serais toujours là quoi qu'il arrive. Aie confiance en Moi, Lily. Je ne te demande que ça, que de me faire confiance.

La préfète ne répondit pas et enfouit encore plus sa tête dans le cou de James. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte des larmes perlèrent de ses joues et allèrent s'écraser dans le cou du jeune homme qui ralentit immédiatement la vitesse de son balai pour se stabiliser dans les airs. Il enleva sa main qui tenait son balai et prit le menton de Lily afin qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

-Lily, pourquoi tu pleures ? C'est ma faute, je suis désolé. Je n'aurai…

-Non, ce n'est pas pour le balai. C'est…c'est pour autre chose.

-Quelle autre chose ?

-C'est ce que tu as dit. Ça m'a touché. Personne ne m'avait dit ça.

-Ho Lilou !

James serra fort Lily contre lui et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Ils restèrent enlacer de longues minutes sans s'en apercevoir. Ce n'est que quand Sirius appela James que ce dernier les fit redescendre sur la terre ferme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sirius ? lui demanda son meilleur ami en aidant Lily à redescendre.

-On se demandait avec Remus combien de temps tu allais faire voler Lily ?

-Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ?

-On voudrait bien faire des passes avec Toi.

-Sirius, je…

-Non vas-y James. J'ai assez volé pour aujourd'hui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je vais prendre un roman et le lire en vous regardant jouer. Ne t'en fais pas, va t'amuser, ajouta-t-elle avant de partir vers le Manoir.

-C'était bien là haut ? le taquina Sirius.

-Oui, parfaitement, merveilleusement bien, répondit rêveur James.

-Remus, Cornedrue commence à retomber amoureux de Lily. Il faut l'aider, rigola Sirius.

-Je crois qu'il n'a jamais arrêté d'être amoureux d'elle, Sir, répliqua Remus qui n'avait rien dit depuis que James et Lily étaient descendus de leur balai.

-Bon on va jouer, s'exclama James en revenant sur terre.

Les garçons décollèrent de nouveau et s'amusèrent à se passer la balle en allant de plus en plus vite. Quand à Lily, elle revint dix minutes après et s'installa sur une chaise longue afin de lire son roman sans oublier de mettre les lunettes de soleil de James qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas rendu depuis le premier jour chez lui. La jeune fille regarda au début les garçons volaient et ensuite elle se consacra entièrement à son livre.

Ce n'est qu'à sept heures que les garçons descendirent de leur balai. Sirius et Remus allèrent ranger les trois balais et ensuite rentrèrent dans la maison. James, quand à lui, alla rejoindre Lily et s'allongea sur une chaise longue qui était juste à côté de celle de la jeune fille. Elle ne remarqua même pas l'arrivée de James tellement prise par son roman. Ce n'est que quand elle sentit un regard sur elle qu'elle releva la tête pour se trouver en face de deux yeux marrons qui la fixaient.

-Vous avez fini de vous amuser ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, on est crevé alors on a décidé d'arrêter pour se reposer afin d'être en forme pour ce soir, lui expliqua-t-il. Et Toi, tu n'as pas fini ton bouquin ?

-Non mais presque. Il ne me reste que quelques chapitres.

-Ok.

James s'allongea confortablement sur la chaise afin de piquer un petit somme et ferma les yeux. Lily le regarda faire pour ensuite revenir à son livre. Mais avec James à côté d'elle qui dormait, elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer dessus alors elle décida de faire un truc qu'avant elle n'aurait jamais fait. Elle se leva de sa chaise et se rallongea mais pas sur sa chaise.

James, sentant quelqu'un s'allongeait à ses côtés, ouvrit les yeux surpris. Voyant que c'était Lily, il se décala un peu pour lui laisser de la place. La jeune fille posa sa tête dans le cou de James et une de ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme. Quand à lui, il entoura la taille de Lily d'un bras alors que l'autre lui caresser soit le dos, soit les cheveux sans oublier de mettre son nez dans les cheveux de la préfète afin de respirer son odeur. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi avant que James mette fin à ce silence.

-Ça va ? Tu es bien installée comme ça ?

-Oui très bien, répondit-elle dans le cou de James qui frissonna au contact du souffle chaud de Lily contre sa peau. Je pense que je pourrais même m'endormir tellement que je suis bien.

La main se trouvant sur le torse de James se mit à bouger et caressa du bout des doigts son torse. Le jeune homme frissonna à ses caresses et resserra sa prise sur la taille de Lily. Ils restèrent ainsi à profiter de la présence de l'autre pendant de très longues minutes jusqu'à qu'un flash d'appareil photo fasse ouvrir les yeux de James. Le jeune homme découvrit devant lui un Sirius et un Remus avec de grands sourires sur les lèvres.

-Vous êtes pénibles les gars, marmonna une Lily endormit qui resta quand même dans les bras de James.

-Mais Lilou, ça te fera un souvenir de plus de ta semaine avec nous, s'exclama Sirius. Et je suis sûr que tu seras heureuse quand tu verras la photo, ajouta-t-il.

-Peut-être mais j'étais en train de m'endormir et tu m'as réveillé, ce que je n'aime pas.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas me taper ? demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi pas. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, fit-elle en relevant la tête pour croiser le regard d'un Sirius joueur. Prépare-toi à courir Black, ajouta-t-elle en se séparant de l'étreinte de James qui grogna pour se lever et courir après Sirius.

James s'assit sur la chaise et regarda Remus qui rigolait tout seul dans son coin en regardant en alternance James et ensuite Lily qui courrait après Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à rigoler Mumu ?

-C'est vos comportements qui me font rire. Toi qui grogne parce que Lily quitte tes bras. Sirius qui fait tout pour attirer l'attention de Lily pour voir si tu es jaloux. Et Lily qui aime rester avec Toi mais qui poursuit Sirius pour le taper. Vous êtes tous les trois des vrais gamins.

-Blablabla…

Remus recommença à rigoler à la réaction de l'un de ses meilleurs amis et ce dernier se mit à regarder Lily qui poursuivait toujours Sirius. Il en était là dans sa contemplation quand Sirius fonça dans sa direction pour se cacher derrière lui.

-James, fais quelque chose pour m'aider. Je t'en pris, je n'en peux plus de courir.

-Et si je t'aide, tu fais quoi pour Moi ?

-Heu…, je n'embête plus Lily jusqu'à qu'elle parte ?

-Ok, marché conclus.

James et Sirius se serrèrent la main et c'est à ce moment que Lily arriva. Elle était sur le point de sauter sur Sirius quand James la porta et la mit sur son épaule comme un sac à patate.

-Jamessssssssssssssssss, cria Lily. Lâche-moi tout de suite.

-Non, autrement tu vas retourner courir après Sirius et on n'a pas le temps. Il est déjà neuf heures. On doit aller manger et après on doit chacun son tour prendre une douche avant d'aller se préparer pour sortir tout à l'heure, expliqua-t-il en l'emmenant dans le Manoir suivit par Sirius et Remus qui s'esclaffaient sous le regard noir de la jeune fille.

James ne consentit à la lâcher que quand ils furent dans le salon devant le dîner que les elfes de maison leur avaient préparé ainsi que devant la mère de James qui se mit à rire de l'entrée de Lily. Pour se venger, la jeune fille n'adressa à personne la parole durant le repas. Elle fut même la première à finir de manger et se leva immédiatement après pour prendre une bonne douche chaude.

Après être sortie de la douche, elle se rendit dans sa chambre et alla choisir des vêtements pour ce soir. Elle se décida pour une jupe blanche lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux et un débardeur noire avec écrit dessus en blanc _« Mi-ange, Mi-démon »_. Quand elle eut choisi ses vêtements, elle s'installa devant la coiffeuse qui était dans sa chambre afin de se coiffer et de se maquiller très légèrement. Quand se fut fait, elle enfila enfin ses vêtements. Et enfin, se coucha sur son lit jusqu'à que les garçons viennent la chercher.

Se fut James qui vient la chercher à onze heures et demie. La voyant endormi, James s'approcha tout doucement du lit de la jeune fille et s'assit. Il lui caressa la joue tendrement en l'appelant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

-Lily, Lily. Il faut te réveiller, on doit y aller.

-Mmmm…

-Allez Lily, réveille-toi.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux après quelques minutes et fut surprise de trouver James à côté d'elle et qui lui caressait la joue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il est onze heures et demie. On doit y aller.

-Ha oui c'est vrai. Je me suis assoupie en vous attendant.

-Ce n'est pas grave, fit-il en se relevant. Tu viens, on y va, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

La jeune fille prit sa main et ils descendirent en bas rejoindre les deux autres garçons. Ils dirent au revoir à Madame Potter qui leur souhaita de passer une bonne soirée et ils allèrent prendre le Magicobus.

Arriver à la boîte, ils rentrèrent tous les quatre dedans, prirent une boisson au bar pour ensuite aller se poser à une table. Très vite, Sirius quitta la table et partie à la « chasse » comme il le précisa à ses amis sans oublier d'embarquer Remus avec lui. Quand aux deux autres, Lily regardait ce qui se passait sur la piste de danse alors que James ne quittait pas Lily des yeux.

Après dix minutes à sentir le regard du jeune homme sur elle, Lily tourna la tête pour rencontrer deux yeux marron. Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire auquel il répondit immédiatement. James jeta un coup d'œil à la piste de danse pour ensuite reporter son regard sur Lily qui avait également tourné son regard vers la piste.

-Lily ?

-Oui, répondit-elle en le regardant de nouveau.

-Tu veux bien danser avec Moi ?

-Oui, fit-elle en souriant.

Elle prit la main que le jeune homme lui tendait et ils allèrent sur la piste. Pile à ce moment là, un slow commença pour le bonheur de James mais également de Lily. Il mit ses mains sur la taille de la préfète et la rapprocha de lui alors qu'elle mettait ses mains autour de son cou. Ils se regardèrent au moins dix minutes dans les yeux sans détournés le regard mais au bout des dix minutes, Lily fut gênée et cacha son visage dans le cou du jeune homme. Ce qui fit resserrer les mains de James autour de la taille de Lily.

Quand la musique se termina, Lily voulut se séparer de James mais lui ne voulait pas et lui glissa à l'oreille.

-Tu crois aller où comme ça ?

-Me rasseoir, proposa Lily.

-Tu ne veux plus danser.

-Si mais je pensais que c'était juste pour une danse.

-Pas du tout, c'est pour toute la soirée, lui répondit-il en lui souriant.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils continuèrent à danser toute la soirée rien que tous les deux. Quand des mecs osaient s'approcher, James les virait immédiatement et se tenait tout de suite plus proche de Lily. Sirius et Remus n'osèrent même pas les déranger en allant les rejoindre et préférèrent les regarder de loin tellement qu'ils étaient mignons à voir.

Pendant cette soirée, Lily ne pensa plus à rien. Elle ne pensa plus à son père, elle ne pensa plus à ce qu'il lui faisait, elle ne pensa pas à son retour imminent chez elle. Elle ne pensa qu'à elle et à James dansant l'un contre l'autre comme s'ils étaient ensemble. Plus rien ne compter à part eux deux.

Ce n'est qu'à cinq heures du matin qu'ils décidèrent de rentrer au Manoir. Remus et Sirius allèrent directement dans leur chambre pour dormir. Quand à Lily, elle alla dans la salle de bain afin de se démaquiller et quand elle en sortit, James était appuyé contre le mur d'en face et l'attendait.

-Tu n'es pas allé te coucher ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Non, je t'attendais, fit-il en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas aller me coucher sans t'avoir dit bonne nuit, répondit James en la prenant dans ses bras et en cachant son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille ce qui la fit frissonner.

Lily mit une des ses mains autour du cou de James et passa l'autre dans les cheveux déjà en désordre du jeune homme. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi jusqu'à que Lily sente des lèvres douces embrassées son cou. Au départ, elle se raidit mais se détendit vite car James lui caressa le dos en plus des baisers. La jeune fille profita pleinement de ce petit moment de douceur venant de James.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, James arrêta cette magnifique torture pour relever les yeux et les ancrer dans ceux de Lily qui lui souriait.

-Lily ? fit James la voix roc.

-Oui.

-Dors avec Moi cette nuit encore.

La jeune fille se tendit de nouveau.

-S'il te plaît. Comme la nuit dernière, juste dormir.

Lily réfléchit mais pas longtemps car elle savait que James ne lui ferait rien. De plus, elle était bien dans ses bras et la nuit dernière, elle avait très bien dormi, ce qui ne lui arrivait que très rarement quand c'était les grandes vacances à cause de son père.

-D'accord mais laisse-moi juste aller dans ma chambre pour me mettre en pyjama.

-Ok. De toute façon, Moi aussi je dois le mettre.

Il desserra son étreinte et laissa Lily partir dans sa chambre pendant qu'il allait dans la sienne. Arriver dans sa chambre, il décida de mettre un short et un tee-shirt pour ne pas mettre mal à l'aise Lily quand elle viendrait le rejoindre. Quand il fut prêt, il se glissa dans ses draps et attendit Lily.

La porte de la chambre de James s'ouvrit cinq minutes après qu'il se soit couché. Le jeune homme se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et regarda une Lily toute timide en pyjama rentrée dans sa chambre. James alluma sa lampe de chevet, ce qui fit sursauter Lily.

-Tu m'as fait peur.

-Désolée, fit-il en soulevant les draps pour l'inviter à venir s'allonger à côté de lui.

Elle hésita cinq secondes avant de finalement rejoindre James dans son lit. Il remit ensuite les draps sur elle et Lily se blottit immédiatement sur le torse de James. Le jeune homme lui caressa tendrement le dos et ainsi blottit l'un contre l'autre qu'ils s'endormirent enfin après une si longue journée.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Dimanche_

Quand Lily se réveilla, la matinée du dimanche était déjà passée. En se réveillant, elle sentit un bras qui était sur sa taille, elle se rappela alors qu'elle avait dit oui à James pour dormir avec lui. La Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir à côté d'elle James qui dormait à point fermé sur le ventre, comme elle l'avait senti, la main du jeune homme reposait autour de sa taille. Elle regarda intensément James et vit qu'il était trop mignon quand il dormait. On aurait dit un gros nounours.

Elle était en train de le regarder depuis environ vingt minutes quand les yeux du jeune homme papillonnèrent pour ensuite s'ouvrir.

-Bonjour, fit-il la voix endormie.

-Salut.

-Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il en s'allongeant sur le dos et en emportant Lily avec lui.

-James, s'exclama-t-elle en remarquant qu'elle était carrément sur le jeune homme.

-Quoi ? fit-il innocemment en mettant son visage dans le cou de Lily.

-Rien, ajouta-t-elle en profitant de nouveau de cet instant avec James.

-Alors tu as bien dormi ?

-Très bien et Toi ?

-Je ne peux que dormir bien avec Toi dans mes bras.

-James, souffla Lily en cachant son visage qui commençait à être rouge.

-Quoi c'est la vérité.

James releva la tête de Lily et fixa ses yeux aux siens. Il lui prit le visage en coupe sans la quitter des yeux.

-James, on devrait se lever, il est tard, déclara Lily.

-Oui, tu as raison mais avant je voudrais faire un truc.

-Quoi ?

Et sans que Lily est pu ajouter quelque chose de plus, James embrassa tendrement les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle ne le repoussa pas mais ne chercha pas à approfondir plus le baiser. Elle profita juste comme depuis le début de la semaine. Ils se séparèrent et Lily embrassa la tempe de James en lui glissant un merci dans l'oreille.

-Pourquoi merci ?

-Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, répondit-elle en lui embrassant la joue et en essayant de se défaire de son étreinte.

-Non tu ne partiras pas. Explique-moi Lily. Ça concerne encore ton père ?

-James s'il te plaît, n'insiste pas. Je ne dirais rien.

-D'accord, je n'insiste pas mais à la seule condition que tu m'expliqueras un jour. Tu me dois bien ça Lily.

Lily ne répondit pas à James, elle réussit enfin à se dégager de ses bras et partit dans sa chambre les larmes aux yeux. Bien sûr, le jeune homme ne le remarqua pas. Sur le coup, James crut qu'elle lui faisait la tête mais quand il la revit en bas avec Sirius et Remus, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être en colère contre lui. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à se baigner et à discuter tous les quatre. Ils profitèrent de leur dernier après-midi avant que Lily rentre chez elle le lendemain.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors ? **

**Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?**

**James et Lily se sont enfin embrassés bon ce n'est qu'un petit bisou mais ce n'est pas mal, hein ?**

**Ça vous a plu ?**

**Pour le tendre baiser, il arrive bientôt, je ne vous dis pas exactement quand mais il arrivera plus vite qu'il n'aurait dû.**

**J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant.**

**Le prochain chapitre est le retour de Lily chez elle, chapitre que vous n'allez pas spécialement aimer je pense.**

**En tout cas, le début que j'ai écrit vous n'allez pas aimer. **

**Pour la fin du chapitre, je ne sais pas encore vu que je ne l'ai pas fini lol.**

**A bientôt.**

**Bizous.**


	9. Chapter 8 : Le retour à la réalité

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J K Rowling à part l'idée de cette histoire.

Alors je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour mon retard mais avec le lycée, les cours, le bac qui approche à grand pas, je ne peux pas autant écrire qu'avant. En plus, c'est un peu la galère pour faire corriger les chapitres aussi. Donc je vous demande vraiment de m'excuser. Je pense que ça sera plus facile pour écrire quand je serais en grande vacance, donc au mois de juillet. Le chapitre 9 est déjà écrit et corrigé, il manque plus que je le relise une dernière fois avant. Je ne sais pas encore quand je vous le mettrais, désolée.

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et qui ont été patient pour avoir la suite.**

**Et merci à Ninie d'avoir bien voulu corriger ce chapitre.**

Bonne lecture.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Chapitre 8 :__ Le retour à la réalité_

Le lundi matin quand Lily se réveilla, se fut de mauvaise humeur contrairement à la semaine dernière car aujourd'hui elle allait reprendre le Magicobus pour retourner chez elle. Ce que bien sûr, elle aurait souhaité si son père n'avait pas été chez elle. C'est donc de mauvais poil qu'elle alla prendre sa douche et qu'ensuite elle revint dans sa chambre afin de s'habiller et de terminer son sac.

Quand tout fut fait, elle alla en bas pour découvrir les garçons déjà réveillés en train de déjeuner.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites déjà débout ? leur demanda-t-elle sans leur dire bonjour.

-Déjà bonjour Lily, répondit Remus.

-Désolée, bonjour les gars.

-Et si on est déjà réveillé, c'est pour profiter de toi avant que tu ne partes, rajouta-t-il après.

-Merci, c'est gentil de votre part surtout quand on s'est que le sommeil est très important pour vous. En tout cas pour James et Sirius, fit-elle en souriant.

-Même pas vrai, répondit Sirius en tirant la langue.

James quand à lui se contenta de donner un magnifique sourire à Lily. Il se leva et prépara pour la dernière fois de ce petit séjour chez lui le petit déjeuner de Lily. Quand il fut prêt, les garçons continuèrent de prendre leur petit déjeuner avec Lily. Ils décidèrent pour leur dernière matinée ensemble que c'était à Lily de choisir ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle choisit la piscine car elle était sûre que quand elle allait rentrer son père allait la battre et elle ne pourrait plus y retourner avec les marques qu'elle aurait.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, ils remontèrent et revêtirent leur maillot de bain. Bien sûr quand Lily arriva à la piscine, les garçons étaient déjà dedans en train de s'éclabousser comme des enfants. James fut le premier à remarquer Lily et en la voyant, il sortit de la piscine pour aller à sa rencontre.

-James n'approche pas.

-Pourquoi ? fit-il innocemment.

-Je sais ce que tu veux faire mais moi je ne veux pas.

-Mais non, je veux juste te prendre dans mes bras.

-Mais bien sûr. Et après tu vas me jeter dans la piscine.

-Mais non, se défendit-il en la prenant enfin dans ses bras. Tu vois que je ne te jette pas à l'eau, ajouta James le nez dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

-Hum, répondit-elle en mettant sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme et en lui déposant un baiser qui fit frissonner le garçon.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes jusqu'à qu'ils reçoivent de l'eau qui bien sûr avec était envoyé par Sirius et Remus qui s'impatientaient de les voir les rejoindre dans l'eau.

-Alors vous venez ? demanda Sirius.

-Fais comme s'il n'existait pas, souffla James à Lily.

-J'essaye mais ce n'est pas facile, surtout quand il gâche tous les moments qu'on a que tous les deux.

-Oui je sais mais c'est Sirius.

-Oui, allez, on va les rejoindre. J'ai bien envie de profiter de la piscine avant de partir même si je suis bien là, fit Lily en se détachant de James et en prenant sa main pour l'emmener jusqu'à la piscine.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent toute la matinée dans la piscine à s'amuser comme des enfants. Tous les soucis de la vie étaient sortis de leur tête et il ne restait que leurs jeux d'enfants. Ce n'est qu'à midi qu'ils sortirent enfin de la piscine appeler par Elisabeth qui souhaitait qu'ils viennent manger.

Le repas fut silencieux car tous savaient que dans à peine une heure Lily devrait partir. Personnes ne voulaient qu'elle parte. Sirius parce qu'il commençait juste à bien l'apprécier et qu'il aimait bien l'embêter. Remus parce que c'était sa meilleure amie et que c'était rare en dehors de Poudlard qu'il puisse passer des jours comme ça avec elle. Elisabeth parce qu'elle allait de nouveau se retrouver seule avec quatre garçons et qu'elle voyait bien aussi que cela attrister son fils. Et James parce qu'il s'était énormément rapproché de Lily et qu'il était maintenant sûr que la jeune fille ressentait elle aussi quelque chose pour lui.

Quand elle eut terminé son repas, Lily s'excusa et monta prendre une douche afin de se débarrasser du chlore de la piscine qu'elle avait sur sa peau. Quand elle eut fini de prendre sa douche, elle se sécha, s'habilla et se coiffa. Ensuite, elle retourna dans sa chambre afin de remettre ses produits dans son sac. Mais quand elle ouvrit sa porte elle découvrit James couchait sur son lit qui regardait le plafond.

-Que fais-tu là James ? demanda-t-elle ce qui fit sursauter le garçon.

-Je t'attendais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je voulais passer un petit moment seul avec toi, si tu le veux bien.

-Oui bien sûr, fit-elle en se couchant à son tour sur son lit avant d'être tiré par James dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent silencieux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant des dernière minutes qui leur restaient. James caressait les cheveux de Lily alors que cette dernière avait caché sa tête dans le cou du garçon.

-Lily, je ne veux pas que tu partes.

-Moi non plus, je ne veux pas.

-Ça va être dure de ne plus t'avoir vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec moi.

-Pour moi aussi même si je vais être enfin soulagée de Sirius, rigola-t-elle.

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est pénible quand il s'y met mais c'est juste pour voir si on va réagir à sa provocation.

Un nouveau silence s'installa mais il ne dura qu'une dizaine de secondes avant que Lily reprenne la parole.

-J'aimerai tellement que vous puissiez venir aussi à la maison. Je suis sûre que ma mère vous apprécierait toi et Sirius vu qu'elle connait déjà Remus.

-Faudrait que ton père parte alors.

-Oui ça serait bien, fit une Lily rêveuse.

-Lily ? l'appela James après quelques instants de silence.

-Oui.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qu'il y a avec ton père ?

-Non, déclara-t-elle tendu en se relevant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-D'accord, je ne t'embête plus avec. On oublie ?

-Ok.

Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils retournèrent à la position qu'ils avaient avant. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard, James approchait ses lèvres de Lily et bientôt il lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

-J'en avais trop envie, lui souffla-t-il et la jeune fille lui sourit.

Lily regarda son réveil et vit qu'il était l'heure pour elle de prendre le Magicobus mais avant elle voulait faire quelque chose. Et sous le regard surprit de James, elle prit la décision à son tour de l'embrasser. Le jeune homme en fut ravi même si cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Ensuite, elle se leva et lui apprit tristement

-Il est l'heure, je dois y aller James.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, prit le sac de Lily et la suivit en bas. Elle dit au revoir à tout le monde dans le hall du Manoir et Elisabeth lui assura qu'elle pouvait revenir quand elle le voulait, elle était la bienvenue. Remus lui fit un gros câlin, en lui disant qu'il allait bientôt se revoir et qu'il était capable de venir frapper à la porte si ce n'était pas possible, ce qui fit rire Lily. Ce fut au tour de Sirius de la prendre dans ses bras et il lui dit qu'il était triste qu'elle parte parce qu'il ne pourrait plus l'embêter, ce qui lui valut un coup de Lily. La jeune fille voulut dire au revoir au dernier jeune homme mais il lui apprit qu'il la raccompagnait jusqu'au Magicobus. Après un dernier câlin d'Elisabeth, James et Lily sortirent du Manoir. Arriver devant les grilles, Lily était prête à appeler le Magicobus mais James l'interrompit.

-On devrait mieux se dire au revoir avant que tu ne l'appelles.

-Oui tu as raison.

Lily se jeta dans les bras de James et celui-ci la serra très fort contre lui. Il mit son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille et lui fit plein de petits bisous papillons. Elle releva son visage vers lui et James déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais ce qui le surprit fut qu'une petite langue vint taquiner l'entrée de ses lèvres qu'il ouvrit bien sûr et ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à qu'ils n'eurent plus de souffle.

-Tu vas me manquer, souffla-t-elle contre les lèvres de James.

-Toi aussi, répondit-il en reprenant possession de sa bouche.

Ils se séparèrent ensuite et Lily leva sa baguette pour appeler son bus qui arriva à peine dix secondes après. Et après un dernier petit bisou, Lily monta dans le Magicobus.

Durant le chemin qui la ramenait chez elle, Lily pensa aux derniers jours qu'elle avait passé au Manoir et surtout à elle et James. Elle pensait qu'elle pouvait dire maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Qu'ils étaient un couple. « Couple » comme ce mot était bizarre pour Lily qui avait toujours repoussé les garçons jusqu'à maintenant.

Mais bon James n'était pas n'importe quel garçon. Il était LE garçon pour qui elle avait des sentiments, le premier qui l'avait embrassé et elle espérait qu'il serait le dernier à ce moment précis.

A ce moment-là, le père de Lily ne comptait plus. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées qui étaient toutes sur James, sur ce garçon génial. Mais très vite la réalité revint, très vite elle se rappela de son père et ce qu'il risquait de lui faire si elle parlait de James à lui, à sa mère ou encore à sa sœur. Mais elle pensait quand même que si elle en parlait avec Pétunia, cette dernière ne dirait rien mais il ne fallait mieux pas tentait le diable. C'est pour cela que Lily décida de garder la partie avec James de sa semaine pour elle et rien que pour elle. Bien sûr, elle raconterait le reste à sa sœur l'ayant aidé à y aller, peut-être aussi à sa mère si elle lui posait des questions. Mais pour tout ce qui concernait James, elle n'en dirait pas un mot, hors de question que son père l'entende sans faire attention.

Son père était revenu très vite dans sa tête car elle venait d'être appelée par le contrôleur du Magicobus. Lily était arrivée à destination. Elle descendit donc du bus même si l'envie n'y était pas et se dirigea vers sa maison.

En rentrant à l'intérieur, elle fut immédiatement prise dans les bras d'une personne.

-Comme tu m'as manqué ma Princesse, s'exclama sa mère. Ça c'est bien passé ? Tu t'es bien amusée ?

-Oui oui Maman.

-Allez raconte-moi tout, ajouta-t-elle.

-Si tu me lâches pourquoi pas parce que là, je commence à manquer d'oxygène.

-Désolée ma Princesse, dit sa mère en la relâchant. Alors ?

-Ben je me suis éclatée, fit-elle radieuse.

-Ha ha, ce sourire cache un garçon, j'ai raison ?

-Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.

-Alors vous avez fait quoi ?

-Cinéma, piscine, journée DVD, la mère de James a organisé une fête, on est allé en boîte et James a réussi à me faire voler. Une semaine de rêve, déclara-t-elle à sa mère.

-Je suis contente pour toi. Tu devrais monter ranger tes affaires maintenant, ton père ne va pas tarder.

-D'accord, fit-elle en se tendant à la mention de son père. Pétunia est en haut ?

-Oui. Allez, monte.

Lily monta donc dans sa chambre et à peine eut-elle fermé sa porte que cette dernière se ré-ouvrit pour laisser entrer Pétunia qui s'installa sur le lit de sa sœur.

-Alors ? Raconte, je veux tout savoir et dans les détails.

Lily et Pétunia passèrent toute l'après-midi dans la chambre de la jeune fille. En se racontant mutuellement leur semaine pendant que la jeune Evans rangeait ses vêtements. Bien sûr, Lily fut cuisinée à fond par sa sœur qui voulait tout savoir. Mais elle réussit à lui cacher que James et elle s'étaient embrassés. Elle lui avait juste révélé qu'ils s'étaient un peu rapprochés mais qu'elle voyait le garçon seulement comme un ami et pas plus. Sa sœur s'était contentée de ça mais à son visage, Lily pensait qu'elle ne la croyait pas une minute. Mais elle était reconnaissante envers elle de ne pas en demander plus que ça. Ce ne fut qu'à sept heures qu'elles furent dérangées par leur mère qui leur demandait de descendre pour manger.

Quand Lily vit son père, elle savait qu'à son regard, elle allait regretter d'être partie une semaine entière loin de lui. A ce moment, Lily n'avait envie que d'une chose : partir en courant et se cacher dans les bras sécurisant de James et qu'il lui dise que tout irait bien pour elle. Le garçon lui manquait énormément et elle ferait tout pour revenir au début de la semaine dernière quand elle venait à peine d'arriver chez James et où elle était en sécurité. Mais ce n'était pas possible et maintenant Lily devait assumer d'être partie chez le garçon.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Comme elle l'avait prévu, la première nuit chez elle fut horrible. Son père était venu durant la nuit et avait ordonné à Lily de jeter un sort pour qu'on ne les entende pas. Et bien sûr, il en avait profité. Il avait frappé Lily durement et jusqu'à qu'elle le supplie d'arrêter. Il avait ensuite pris du plaisir pour finalement la laisser seule une heure et demie plus tard. La douleur était si intense quand il était parti qu'elle n'avait pas pu attendre le matin qu'il parte pour prendre des cachets, elle s'était donc levée trente minutes après qu'il soit parti. Elle avait pris un cachet pour la douleur et un autre pour dormir, ce qui lui permit de s'endormir dès qu'elle eut de nouveau la tête sur l'oreiller. D'habitude, Lily préférait ne pas prendre de cachet mais là, elle n'avait pas eu le choix.

Les jours, qui suivirent, furent les mêmes. Son père venait la voir le soir. La matinée, Lily dormait jusqu'à une heure de l'après-midi environ. Et le reste de sa journée, elle la passait soit devant un film ou soit à lire un livre. La jeune fille ne sortait plus. Elle passait ses journées enfermées chez elle et ne parlait presque plus. Elle essayait le plus possible d'éviter son père ne souhaitant pas voir plus que nécessaire son visage, déjà qu'il hantait son sommeil dès qu'elle réussissait à s'endormir pas besoin qu'il la hante aussi durant la journée. Lily était bien sortie une fois de chez elle mais ça avait été juste pour aller à la pharmacie pour s'acheter de la pommade afin de soulager ses bleus et ses membres qui la faisaient énormément souffrir.

Depuis qu'elle était revenue elle n'avait pas revu les garçons. Ils lui avaient bien envoyé une lettre pour la voir l'après-midi mais Lily avait décliné. Et leur avait donné comme raison que son père était déjà assez en colère comme ça et elle préférait laisser passer une semaine avant de sortir de nouveau. Les garçons n'avaient pas insisté et Lily pensait que c'était grâce à Remus car elle avait été persuadée que James l'aurait harcelé.

Bien sûr, Pétunia et sa mère s'étaient rendues compte que Lily était un peu bizarre et qu'elle ne sortait plus depuis qu'elle était rentrée mais elles avaient mis ça sur le fait que Lily était triste d'être rentrée si vite. Elles pensaient que la rousse aurait sûrement voulu rester plus longtemps avec les garçons avant de revenir ici. Pétunia lui avait bien demandé pourquoi elle ne sortait plus et sa sœur lui avait donné la même raison que pour James, Sirius et Remus. Elle avait bien essayé de la faire changer d'avis mais cela n'avait rien donné. Lily était une jeune fille très têtue et quand elle avait décidé quelque chose, elle n'y revenait pas. Et cela avait toujours été ainsi.

Donc cela faisait quatre jours que Lily était revenue chez elle, quatre nuits que son père revenait la voir le soir dans sa chambre, quatre jours que le cauchemar avait repris. Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose qui allait plaire à Lily allait être annoncé par son père à son retour du travail.

Quand son père rentra, Lily fut donc dérangée par sa sœur qui était venue la chercher car leur père avait une nouvelle à leur annoncer et c'était assez important. Lily suivit donc sa sœur en bas pour découvrir son père debout devant la cheminée alors que sa mère était assise sur le canapé attendant tous les deux les jeunes filles. Les voyants arrivés, leur père prit la parole.

-Asseyez-vous les filles.

Quand se fut fait, il reprit la parole.

-J'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer. Mon patron m'a apprit que la semaine prochaine, je serais en déplacement. Donc je ne serais pas à la maison durant une semaine. Je pars le lundi matin très tôt et ne reviens que le dimanche soir.

En entendant ça, Lily ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire aux lèvres mais son père le remarqua pour le malheur de Lily. Bien sûr, il ne dit rien devant sa femme et sa fille aînée mais Lily savait que le soir se ne serait pas la même chose. Il allait lui demander pourquoi ce sourire et après il allait lui faire regretter.

-Je compte sur vous les filles, reprit-il, pour aider votre mère et ne pas la laisser tout faire à la maison.

-Oui Papa, firent-elles.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Chéri, tout se passera bien pendant ton absence. Il n'y aura aucun problème.

-Bien, passons à table maintenant.

Rose et Pétunia allèrent dans la cuisine pour prendre les plats. Lily voulut les suivre mais son père la retint par son bras.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as souri mais tu va le regretter ma Chérie. Le regretter énormément autant que d'être partie pendant une semaine. D'ailleurs il va falloir que je prenne ma dose avant de partir afin de ne pas être en manque de toi et de ton corps ma Chérie, fit-il d'un air sadique en passant sa main libre dans les cheveux de Lily. Alors il va falloir que tu sois très docile si tu ne veux pas avoir aussi mal que quand tu es revenue. Compris ?

-Oui Papa.

-Bien j'aime quand tu es ainsi maintenant va t'asseoir.

Pendant tout le repas, Lily vit l'heure défiler à une allure pas possible comme si il voulait que son père la maltraite. Et l'heure d'aller au lit arriva trop vite au goût de Lily. Elle se mit en pyjama et se glissa dans son lit. A peine une heure après, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Lily ferma les yeux ne voulant pas voir l'homme qui s'avançait. Il rentra dans le lit de Lily et la plaqua contre le matelas non sans qu'elle ait émit un petit cri.

-Jette le sort ma Chérie afin qu'on s'amuse un peu sans être dérangé.

« S'amuser » comme si Lily s'amusait pendant ces moments là. C'était plutôt le contraire. Et comme toujours son père prit un malin plaisir à lui faire mal tout en lui disant qu'elle avait le plus beau corps qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il lui disait également que ça lui faisait énormément de bien de la prendre, qu'il était enfin vivant quand il était à l'intérieur d'elle, qu'il attendait ça toute la journée de pouvoir la prendre si durement, de pouvoir prendre son pied. Il lui soufflait aussi que sans elle chez eux, il serait parti depuis un moment, depuis que Rose se refusait à lui. En quelque sorte, il disait que c'était de la faute de sa mère s'il faisait ça. Il était un homme et il avait des besoins permanents et ses besoins il les comblait donc avec sa fille vu que la mère ne voulait plus les combler.

A ces moments là, Lily trouvait son père affreux de tous mettre sur le dos de sa femme. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Rose si elle était malade, si certaine chose de la vie lui était maintenant refusée. Elle était malade et devrait vivre avec ça jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Sa mère avait une maladie rare que Lily ne connaissait pas. La seule chose qu'elle savait et que sa mère n'avait plus la possibilité de faire les choses qui l'épuisaient au risque de perdre la vie. Et bien sûr, le sexe faisait parti d'une de ces choses. La jeune fille trouvait ça bizarre mais peut-être que sa mère ne souhaitait plus se donner à son mari tout simplement. Peut-être que la maladie lui donnait une bonne excuse pour ne plus assumer son devoir conjugale.

Pour en revenir à Lily et son père, cette torture dura pendant presque deux heures entre les caresses, les coups, les supplications qu'il voulait entendre de la bouche de Lily, les morsures sur le corps de la jeune fille… Quand il partit, la jeune fille était à bout de souffle. La douleur était affreuse, dans n'importe quelle position elle avait mal. Lily décida donc encore cette fois de prendre un cachet pour la douleur ainsi qu'un somnifère. Quelques secondes après, elle tomba dans un profond sommeil où son père n'existait plus. Il n'y avait qu'elle, James et leur amour naissant. Un amour qu'elle espérait la ferait sortir de cet enfer qu'elle vivait au quotidien.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Le lendemain, donc le samedi, Lily reçut un nouveau hibou de la part non des Maraudeurs mais seulement de James.

_Lilou, tu me manques. J'aimerais beaucoup que l'on se voit. J'ai besoin de te voir. Je n'aime pas ton silence depuis que tu es partie de chez moi, j'aimerais beaucoup te serrer dans mes bras. Je ne fais que parler de toi au Manoir et les garçons commencent à en avoir assez. S'il te plait, on peut se voir cette après-midi, même juste une heure ? Tu me manques énormément. Je t'embrasse. James._

Lily ne se sentait pas en forme mais elle avait très envie de voir James. Et comme l'avait dit ce dernier, cela pouvait être juste une heure. C'est pour cela que la jeune fille décida de lui renvoyer une réponse favorable en lui disant qu'ils pouvaient se voir à partir de trois heures. Et si il voulait Sirius et Remus pouvaient venir, c'était lui qui décider car la jeune fille avait aussi envie de les voir mais elle avait également envie de ne passer ce moment qu'avec James.

Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était midi, elle décida de descendre en bas et de prendre le déjeuner avec sa famille. Son père n'était pas là, sa mère lui appris qu'il était parti chez un ami. Heureusement car elle n'aurait pas supporté de le voir tout de suite. Après manger, elle décida de prendre une bonne douche et ensuite retourna dormir jusqu'à deux heures et demie.

Lily avait décidé qu'ils devaient se rejoindre au Chaudron Baveur. Elle arriva la première et s'installa à une table où elle commanda une bierreubeurre. Elle s'était mise dos à la porte sorcier et ne vit donc pas le jeune homme approchait d'elle. Ce n'est que quand il déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle qu'elle le remarqua.

-James !

-Salut Lily. Je suis heureux que tu ais accepté.

-Oui.

James commanda lui aussi une bierreaubeurre et ils n'osèrent pas parler jusqu'à qu'ils aient tous les deux fini leur boisson.

-Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour dehors ? proposa-t-il.

-Oui.

James déposa l'argent pour leurs verres et prit Lily par la main afin de la tirée dehors du côté moldu. Ils se promenaient tranquillement profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. La jeune fille avait libéré sa main de celle du jeune homme pour la passée autour de la taille de celui-ci afin d'être plus proche de lui. Il en fut très heureux et passa la sienne autour des épaules de Lily. Ils se promenèrent de longues minutes ainsi jusqu'à qu'ils passent devant un parc et que Lily décide d'y aller. Elle entraîna le garçon avec elle et quand elle fut arrivée à un endroit calme sans personne autour, elle se coucha dans l'herbe suivit quelques minutes après par le jeune homme.

Elle ferma les yeux et profita de la fine caresse du vent sur son visage. Quand au jeune homme, il ne faisait que la regardée envouter par elle. Après quelques secondes à la regardée ainsi, il approcha sa main de son visage et lui caressa tendrement. Sur le coup, la jeune fille sursauta mais se relaxa vite sachant que c'était James. Il prit tout son temps, il caressa d'abord une de ses joues, ensuite son nez, son front, son autre joue, son menton pour finir par ses lèvres où il resta de longues minutes avant de remplacer ses doigts par ses lèvres. La jeune fille répondit à son baiser et passa ses bras autour du cou de James afin d'intensifier le baiser. Elle en avait besoin à ce moment là, elle avait besoin de sentir qu'il était là pour elle et qu'il n'allait pas partir.

James quitta les lèvres de Lily pour embrasser tous les endroits de son visage qu'il avait déjà touché avec sa main. Quand à ses mains, elles s'étaient posées autour de la taille de Lily et la pressèrent un peu ce qui fit échapper un gémissement de la bouche de la jeune fille. Mais ce n'était pas un gémissement de bien être mais plutôt un gémissement qui disait qu'elle avait mal. Le Gryffondor s'en rendit bien compte et relâcha sa taille pour ensuite regarder Lily dans les yeux.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je t'ai fait mal. Pourtant je ne croyais pas avoir tant serré.

-Ce…ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je me suis cognée et j'ai un bleu.

-Un bleu ? A cet endroit ? Mais il doit être énorme pour que ça te fasse mal.

-Non, non mais c'est que je me le suis fait aujourd'hui.

-Fait voir ? demanda James en remontant un peu le tee-shirt de Lily.

-Non tu n'as…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que James avait déjà assez remonté le tee-shirt pour voir le bleu et ce qu'il vit, l'étonna tellement qu'il se remit en position assise sur l'herbe. Le bleu qui était devant lui n'était pas petit. Il était même énorme. James comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait eu mal alors qu'il l'avait à peine touché.

-Comment…comment as-tu pu te faire un bleu si énorme ?

-Je…je…, hésita la jeune fille en s'asseyant à son tour.

Elle n'avait pas envie de mentir à James mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité non plus. Elle devait trouver quelque chose à lui dire.

-Je…je ne sais plus, dit-elle en ne regardant pas James dans les yeux.

-Tu te fous de moi ? On se rappelle quand on se fait un bleu comme ça. Lily dit moi la vérité, ajouta-t-il en relevant le visage de la jeune fille afin de voir ses yeux qui étaient remplis de larmes. Lily, murmura-t-il.

-Je me suis fait mal, c'est tout. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je suis très maladroite quand je suis chez moi.

-Tu ne crois pas que je vais te croire ?

-Je ne te demande rien, fit-elle en se remettant debout. Je crois que je vais rentrer, ajouta Lily en s'essuyant les yeux.

-Lily. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas. S'il te plait ne rentre pas déjà, dit-il en lui prenant la main afin de l'attirer dans ses bras. Je ne veux pas que tu partes déjà, souffla James dans le cou de la jeune fille. Reste.

Finalement la préfète accepta et ils se rallongèrent sur l'herbe. James attira Lily à lui et la fit se coucher sur son corps. Il la serra délicatement dans ses bras de peur de lui faire mal et embrassa le sommet de sa tête alors qu'elle avait enfoui sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme afin de sentir son parfum qu'elle aimait beaucoup. James lui caressa le dos et Lily en profita pour toucher du bout des doigts le torse de James à travers la chemise qu'il portait. De temps en temps, elle stoppait ses caresses et lui embrassait à la place le cou ne pouvant plus se retenir.

Ils restèrent ainsi une heure jusqu'à que le jeune homme relève la tête de Lily pour l'embrasser avec passion. Il mit tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle et essaya également de se faire pardonner pour tout à l'heure. Ce qui réussit car la jeune fille approfondit d'elle-même le baiser et passa ses mains dans les cheveux en désordre du jeune homme pour le rapprocher encore plus de son visage. Ils se laissèrent aller à ce moment de détente jusqu'à que le portable de la jeune fille sonne. James fut surpris par la sonnerie ne connaissant pas du tout cet objet. La jeune fille décrocha dès qu'elle l'eut trouvé dans son sac.

-Oui Pét, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-…

-Quoi ? ? ? Déjà.

-…

-Désolée, je n'avais pas vu l'heure.

-…

-Oui merci de m'avoir appelé avant que je sois en retard.

-…

-Oui je te revaudrais ça. Merci encore. J'arrive. A tout de suite.

La jeune fille raccrocha et se tourna vers James qui regardait l'objet qu'elle avait toujours dans sa main.

-C'est un téléphone portable, une invention moldu. Ça permet d'être joignable partout, expliqua-t-elle. C'était ma sœur au téléphone, elle me disait qu'il était tard et qu'il faudrait que je me dépêche de revenir chez moi avant d'être en retard.

-Donc tu dois rentrer ?

-Oui désolée James.

-Je peux te raccompagner ?

-Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée.

-Tu prends bien le Magicobus ?

-Oui.

-Donc tu n'as pas le choix, vu que je le prends aussi, fit-il en lui piquant un baiser sur la bouche.

Ils retournèrent main dans la main au Chaudron Baveur et appelèrent le Magicobus. Ils profitèrent de ce dernier petit moment ensemble avant qu'ils soient séparés. Quand Lily fut arrivée, elle déclara à James que c'est elle qui lui enverrait un hibou la prochaine fois qu'il se verrait. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et descendit du bus.

Lily arriva pile au bon moment car ils passèrent à table cinq minutes après qu'elle soit arrivée. Après manger, en retournant dans sa chambre, Lily pensa à sa superbe après-midi avec James. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimerait que se soit ainsi tous les jours. Elle était tellement bien avec lui. Mais maintenant qu'elle était dans sa chambre, elle redoutait le moment où son père viendrait. Elle n'était pas pressée car elle voulait encore rester de longues minutes avec James dans sa tête à refaire défiler ces quelques heures avec lui.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous en avez bien profité en le lisant.**

**J'espère que vous allez me donner votre avis qui est très important pour moi.**

**Et je tiens encore à m'excuser du retard.**

**Je vous promets que je finirais cette histoire même si ça doit durer longtemps.**

**Alors là je suis en plein dans le chapitre 10, soit le dernier soit l'avant dernier. La fin est déjà écrite mais là je suis un peu bloquée **** donc je vais essayer de voir pour me débloquer ^^.**

**A bientôt.**

**Bizous.**


	10. Chapter 9 : La demande

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à J K Rowling, à part l'idée de cette histoire.

Bon je crois que vous commencer à être habituée :S Je suis vraiment désolée mais pendant les vacances, je n'ai pas eu la tête à écrire, j'ai loupé mon bac et la seule de me dire qu'il fallait que je fasse une nouvelle année m'a un peu déprimé et m'a coupé l'envie d'écrire, je suis désolée. Je vais essayer cette année de la finir, surtout qu'il ne m'en manque pas beaucoup, avant que je retombe de nouveau sous les devoirs. Je m'excuse encore. Mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même.

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews.**

**Et merci à Ninie pour la correction.**

Bonne lecture.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Chapitre 9 :__ La demande_

Le dimanche, Lily ne se leva pas avant une heure. Sa mère pensant qu'elle s'était couchée tard, ne vint pas la réveiller mais à une heure envoya Pétunia le faire. La jeune fille y alla et en profita pour parler avec sa sœur.

-Lily, Lily.

-Mmmm.

-Maman voudrait que tu te lèves, il est déjà une heure de l'après-midi.

-D'accord, je me lève.

Mais Lily n'entendit pas sa sœur repartir et en conclut que cette dernière voulait lui parler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Heu…je me demandais si l'idée d'inviter les garçons pendant que Papa n'était pas là, t'es venue en tête ? Parce que vu qu'il n'est pas là, tu pourrais en profiter.

-Oui j'y ai pensé mais j'attends qu'il parte pour le demander demain à Maman pour qu'ils viennent à partir de mercredi jusqu'à samedi ou dimanche après-midi.

-Ha ok. Et j'imagine qu'ils dormiraient dans ta chambre ?

-Ben oui, c'est assez grand. Au pire si Maman veut pas, je dors avec toi, hein Pét'.

-Ho non. T'inquiète Maman dira oui. Je vais m'en charger si elle dit non.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'une des deux ne parlent.

-Tu voulais autre chose ?

-Heu…je voulais savoir avec qui tu étais hier après-midi ?

-Avec James. Il m'a invité à faire un tour et j'ai accepté. Il me manquait.

-Ha ha, tu vois j'ai raison. Tu as des sentiments pour lui.

-Mais non c'est comme si c'était mon deuxième meilleur ami, mon grand frère, mentit Lily.

-Oué. Allez, dépêche-toi. Maman va se mettre en colère, si elle ne te voit pas descendre pour manger quelque chose.

Pétunia allait sortir mais Lily la retint.

-Pét' ! Ça ne te dérange pas s'il y a les garçons ?

-Mais non, je te l'ai dit.

-Oui mais peut-être que tu aurais voulu qu'on passe cette semaine avec Maman et que tu n'as dit ça que par politesse. Je ne voudrais pas te les imposer.

-Lily, tais-toi. Tu dis des bêtises plus grosses que toi. Les garçons peuvent venir si Maman est d'accord. De toute manière, je vais passer ma semaine avec Zoé.

-Comme d'habitude.

-Oui tout à fait, rigola Pétunia. Allez maintenant tu t'habilles et tu te dépêches de descendre avant que Maman monte elle-même te gaver comme une oie.

Sa sœur sortit de la chambre et Lily s'habilla comme elle lui avait demandé. A peine quelques secondes après, elle fut en bas.

Après avoir un peu mangé pour faire plaisir à sa mère, la jeune fille remonta dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas voir son père plus qu'elle ne devait. Lily resta toute la journée enfermée dans sa chambre à écouter la musique en faisant un bout de ses devoirs de vacances ou en lisant ou encore en pensant à James et comment elle allait demander à sa mère pour que les garçons viennent à la maison pendant quelques jours. Lily était presque sûre que sa mère dirait oui. Qu'est-ce que Rose Evans ne ferait pas pour ses deux filles ? Et c'est ainsi que la journée continua et se termina pour Lily.

Une fois dans son lit, se fut la première fois depuis le début des vacances qu'elle s'y sentit en sécurité car Lily savait que son père ne viendrait pas la voir comme il partait le lendemain en déplacement. La jeune fille put donc dormir tranquillement sans avoir peur que son père arrive dans la chambre pour la frapper et pour que lui, prenne du plaisir au détriment de la jeune fille.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Lundi_

Pour une fois Lily ne dormit que jusqu'à 10h et elle n'eut pas besoin que sa sœur ou sa mère ou encore un hibou viennent la réveillée, elle y réussit toute seule. A 10h30, elle descendit dans la cuisine prête à affronter la journée. Dans la cuisine, elle ne trouva que sa sœur en train de déjeuner, sa mère était déjà partie au boulot depuis un moment. Lily se remplit un bol de céréales, prit aussi un verre de jus d'orange et s'installa devant sa sœur qui à ce moment se leva de table ayant fini et qui monta dans sa chambre pour se préparait vu qu'elle était encore en pyjama contrairement à Lily.

La matinée passa très lentement aux yeux de Lily. Elle était tellement pressée de voir sa mère, qu'elle aurait voulu que le temps avance plus vite juste pour son plaisir. Mais en même temps, cela lui permettait de réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait exactement dire à sa mère et ainsi trouver les mots qui la convaincraient à tous les coups d'accepter que les garçons viennent.

Ce n'est qu'à 12h30 que la mère de Lily rentra enfin du boulot pour déjeuner en compagnie de ses deux filles. La jeune fille se retint de sauter directement sur sa mère pour lui demander s'ils pouvaient venir ou non. Elle eut l'obligeance d'attendre qu'elles furent toutes les trois installées à table devant leur repas. Quand se fut fait, Lily se lança enfin.

-Maman ?

-Oui Lily, fit-elle en se tournant vers sa fille.

-J'aimerai…j'aimerai te demander quelque chose.

-Mais bien sûr Princesse, demande.

-Je…je me…je me demandais si…

-Si…, l'invita sa mère à continuer.

-Si, les garçons, c'est-à-dire James, Sirius et Remus pourraient venir passer la semaine à la maison vu que Papa n'est pas là ? S'il te plaît Maman.

-Je ne sais pas Lily. Ton père n'aimerait pas ça. Et il va être en colère quand il le saura.

-Mais tu n'es pas obligée de lui dire. Ça peut être un secret entre filles.

-Ça m'ennuie Lily. Je ne veux pas te dire non mais je ne veux pas cacher cela à ton père.

-Mais Maman…

-Maman, Lily a le droit de s'amuser et de voir ses amis. Papa n'est pas là, autant en profiter. En plus, tu sais que James, Sirius et Remus se comporteront bien. Autrement ils se feront souffler dans les bronches par Lily. Ce qui, je suis sûre, ils ne veulent pas, déclara Pétunia en se rendant au secours de sa sœur.

-Et si, je dis bien SI je dis oui, les garçons dormiront où ?

-Dans ma chambre. Mais, continua Lily avant que sa mère la coupe, on mettra trois gros matelas par terre et moi je dormirais dans mon lit. Ils ne dormiront pas à proprement parler avec moi, ils dormiront juste dans la même chambre, c'est tout Maman. Il ne se passera rien, tu peux me faire confiance. Tu connais Remus et je me porte garant pour les deux autres.

-Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi Lily mais quand même laisser dormir trois garçons dans ta chambre avec toi, toute mère n'a pas très envie de dire oui même si ce sont des garçons de bonne famille. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

-Oui Maman, mais je t'assure qu'ils se comporteront bien. De plus, si ce n'est pas le cas Elisabeth leur fera regretter.

-Elisabeth ?

-La mère de James, Madame Potter.

-Ha. Bon j'y réfléchis cette après-midi et je te dis ce soir. Ça te va ?

-Oui.

-Si ils viennent, tu voudrais que ce soit à partir de quand ?

-Mercredi, si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Très bien. Je te dirais ce soir. Bon je dois y aller. Vous débarrassez et vous faites la vaisselle les filles s'il vous plaît, merci. A ce soir.

Durant l'après-midi, Lily décida d'aller faire un tour dans le Londres moldu. Lily commençait vraiment à se rendre compte que son père n'était pas là de la semaine, qu'elle était libre et pouvait faire ce qu'elle souhaitait jusqu'à qu'il revienne dimanche soir. Elle resta au moins deux heures dehors à ne penser qu'à ça ainsi qu'à James qu'elle pourrait voir toute la semaine même si sa mère refusait qu'il vienne avec Remus et Sirius à la maison.

Quand sa promenade fut terminée, elle rentra chez elle et décida de faire le grand ménage dans sa chambre jusqu'à qu'il soit l'heure qu'elle prépare le dîner. A 18h elle descendit dans la cuisine et se mit au fourneau. Sa sœur était partie durant que Lily se promenait et elle n'était toujours pas rentrée. Du coup, en plus de faire à manger, elle dut mettre la table. Ce n'est qu'à 19h que sa sœur arriva et s'excusa auprès de Lily quand elle vit que cette dernière avait mis la table à sa place.

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que la mère des jeunes filles arriva. Elle fut surprise que tout soit près pour passer à table.

-C'est très gentil de votre part les filles d'avoir préparé le repas. Vous n'auriez pas dû, je l'aurais fait en rentrant, fit Rose à ses filles.

-Tout le mérite revient à Lily, Maman. C'est elle qui a tout préparé et qui a mis la table, répondit l'aînée des filles.

-Tu aurais pu l'aider, Pét.

-Je n'étais pas là et quand je suis rentrée, elle avait tout fait, je n'ai donc pas pu l'aider, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Très bien mais je suppose Lily qu'il y a quelque chose derrière tout ça ?

-Pas du tout Maman, répondit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Je ne suis pas tombée de la dernière pluie Lily. Je suis sûre que tu as fait ça pour que je dise oui pour que les garçons passent la semaine à la maison. Ai-je raison ma fille ?

-Bon j'avoue Maman. J'ai fait cela pour que tu dises oui car j'ai très envie qu'ils viennent.

-J'avais trouvé bon, ria Rose.

-Maman, se plaignit sa fille.

-Oui, j'ai comprit. Tu veux ma réponse. Mais avant tout, je veux que tu me dises la vérité. Est-ce que l'un d'entre eux est ton copain ? demanda Rose devant le regard interrogateur de Lily.

-Heu…non Maman, bien sûr que non, fit-elle en rougissant.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne te crois pas surtout avec la rougeur qu'a prit tes joues.

Suite à cela un silence s'en suivit jusqu'à que Rose reprenne.

-Tu peux tout me dire Lily, je ne dirais rien du tout à ton père, tu sais. Je garderais cela pour moi. Ça sera notre secret, un secret entre mère et fille.

-Bon d'accord mais tu dis vraiment rien à Papa. Autrement, il sera très en colère contre moi.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je serais une tombe devant lui en ce qui concerne tes amours, lui répondit sérieusement sa mère en la regardants dans les yeux.

-Très bien. Oui l'un des trois garçons est mon copain.

-Lequel ?

-James.

-J'en étais sûre, s'écria Pétunia. Je ne t'ai pas cru quand tu m'as dit le contraire l'autre fois ! ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu me le dire l'autre fois ? ajouta sa sœur un peu déçu.

-Car je voulais y garder pour moi. C'est ma première histoire alors je n'avais pas spécialement envie de partager cela.

-C'est compréhensible ma Princesse. James est ton premier copain et tu voulais le garder le plus longtemps pour toi, normale, fit sa mère.

-Et alors Maman pour les garçons, c'est bon ? demanda timidement Lily à sa mère.

-Mais oui bien sûr Lily, il n'y a aucun problème. Ils peuvent venir tous les trois à la maison. Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais un copain c'est tout.

-En faite, depuis le début c'était oui.

-Oui.

-Tu m'as tourné en bourrique.

-Hé oui ma fille, rigola-t-elle et ses deux filles la suivirent dans son rire.

Durant le reste de la soirée, elles discutèrent de tout et de rien mais surtout des garçons. Leur mère leur raconta les histoires d'amour que ses filles écoutèrent avec attention. Lily raconta un peu les moments qu'elle passait avec James mais ne dit pas tout voulant en garder pour elle. Rose et sa fille, Lily, apprirent que Pétunia avait rencontré, il y a peu de temps, un garçon en boîte et l'avait revu plusieurs fois. Ce garçon s'appelait Vernon et avait son âge. Elle leur décrivit le jeune homme de la tête au pied.

Elles n'arrêtèrent de discuter que vers 23h quand Rose déclara qu'elle devait se lever demain pour le boulot et qu'elles aussi devaient se lever pour faire le ménage dans toute la maison pour la venue des garçons. Pétunia ne fut pas contente car elle trouvait injuste de devoir tout nettoyer alors que ce n'était pas ses invités et encore moins ses amis. C'était à sa sœur de le faire et non à elle. Elle ne râla pas devant sa mère mais quand elle fut couchée dans son lit près à dormir.

Quand à sa sœur, Lily, ce soir elle se coucha heureuse de savoir que dans moins de 48h, elle verrait James et cela pendant presque une semaine 24h sur 24. C'est sur ce bonheur qu'elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Mardi_

Le lendemain matin fut consacrée pour Lily à dormir. Mais l'après-midi, elle se mit au ménage avec sa sœur qui n'en avait pas envie. Cela se voyait sur son visage mais Lily ne fit aucune remarque et commença donc le ménage. Il leur fallut toute l'après-midi pour que la maison soit propre du sol au plafond. Et quand cela fut fini, Pétunia s'étala sur le canapé et Lily sur un des fauteuils qui se trouvaient dans le salon.

-On a bien bossé aujourd'hui, fit Pétunia et Lily répondit oui de la tête. Bon moi, je vais aller prendre ma douche et après je sors.

-Tu ne manges pas à la maison ?

-Non, je mange avec Vernon.

-Maman est au courant ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Je lui ai demandé après manger avant qu'elle ne reparte au travail et elle m'a dit de te dire de ne pas faire le repas de ce soir. Elle doit ramener un plat tout chaud. Donc tu peux te reposer en attendant qu'elle revienne. Allez, je monte prendre ma douche et je pars.

Pendant que sa sœur se préparait pour sortir, Lily en profita pour enfin écrire la lettre aux garçons car elle n'avait pas eu le temps encore.

_James,_

_Si je t'écris cette lettre c'est pour t'inviter toi et les garçons à venir à partir de demain à la maison et d'y rester jusqu'à samedi ou dimanche si cela vous intéresse._

_J'ai demandé la permission à ma mère et elle est tout à fait d'accord (mon père est en déplacement toute la semaine). De plus, on n'aura pas besoin de se cacher pour faire des câlins, ma mère me l'a fait avouer. En même temps, je n'avais pas le choix. Si je ne lui disais pas, vous ne pouviez pas venir. J'aurai bien voulu y garder un peu plus longtemps car c'était assez excitant mais bon au moins on pourra s'embrasser quand on veut _

_Donne-moi ta réponse le plus vite possible. Je vous embrasse tous les trois._

_Lily._

_PS : Tu me manques James. Vivement qu'on se voit car je veux te voir, t'embrasser, te câliner. Bizous._

Lily relu sa lettre et étant satisfaite d'elle, elle appela son hibou et lui accrocha le bout de parchemin à la patte en lui demandant de l'apporter à James lui plus rapidement possible. Quand l'hibou fut parti, la jeune fille ouvrit sa porte et vit que la porte de la salle de bain était ouverte, ce qui voulait dire que sa sœur en était sortie et qu'elle pouvait aller prendre une douche à son tour. Elle prit ses affaires et y alla. Lily y resta de nombreuses minutes afin de détendre ses muscles de cette journée ménage et s'en délecta. Ensuite, elle en sortit et se sécha. En enfilant son pyjama, elle regarda dans le grand miroir de la salle de bain son corps et put voir qu'elle avait encore les marques de son père. Elle trembla rien qu'en pensant à lui mais se reprit vite en se disant que cette semaine était consacrée à James et son père parti de son esprit aussitôt. Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller et de se brosser en se disant que son petit copain avait dû répondre à la lettre. Ce qui se révéla correcte quand elle retourna dans sa chambre et qu'elle vit son hibou l'attendant sagement sur le rebord de son bureau, un parchemin autour de la patte. Lily ne prit pas plus de temps et jeta les affaires qu'elle avait dans ses mains sur mon lit et se précipita vers l'hibou. Elle récupéra le parchemin et l'ouvrit.

_Ma Lily,_

_Comme je suis heureux d'avoir eu de tes nouvelles. Avec aucune hésitation, je te dis OUI pour demain. Passer la fin de semaine avec toi le pur bonheur. Les garçons sont d'accord aussi pour venir. _

_Du moment que vous ne faites pas que vous bécotez. Parce que bon, ce n'est pas que ça va nous déranger mais en faite SI ça va nous déranger, donc éviter de le faire trop devant nos pauvres petits yeux. Sirius._

_Ne fais pas attention à lui ma Chérie. Il est un peu fou. J_

_FOU ? ? ? Tu vas voir si je suis fou James. S_

_Sirius calme-toi un peu. Salut Lily c'est Remus. Alors dit moi, tu nous as préparé quoi de beau à faire ? R_

_Cinéma ! Cinéma ! Cinéma ! S'il te plait Lily ! ! ! ! S_

_Bon maintenant vous arrêtez de me piquer mon parchemin et vous me laissez écrire à ma Lily._

_Alors je disais, donc c'est oui pour demain. Tu veux qu'on vienne directement chez toi et à quelle heure ou tu veux qu'on se rejoigne quelque part ? C'est comme tu veux._

_Toi aussi tu me manques énormément et j'ai envie de te sentir dans mes bras. Ha vivement demain le plus tôt possible. Je vais compter les heures qui m'éloignent de toi._

_Je t'embrasse. Bisous._

_Nous aussi on t'embrasse mais pas au même endroit que James autrement on risquerait de se faire taper. Bisous. S et R_

Lily prit un nouveau parchemin et répondit à son Chéri.

_James,_

_Pour le moment, je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire mais le cinéma c'est une bonne idée Sirius. Je pense qu'on pourrait se retrouver au Chaudron Baveur à 14h. Par contre, il faut que vous réduisiez vos valises pour qu'on puisse se balader et peut-être même aller au cinéma après._

_Je vous embrasse tous les trois mais pas au même endroit. Bizous._

Le hibou partit pile au moment où la porte de la maison claqua. Ce qui signifiait que sa mère était rentrée du boulot. Lily referma sa fenêtre et descendit le plus rapidement en bas pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à sa mère qui fut heureuse pour sa fille.

Vu qu'elle n'était que toutes les deux ce soir, elles décidèrent de se faire une soirée entre filles avant que les garçons n'arrivent le lendemain. Elles passèrent leur soirée à manger ce que sa mère avait acheté, à parler de garçon encore une fois et à regarder des films de filles. Lily passa une excellente soirée auprès de sa mère. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles n'en avaient pas faite et la jeune fille était très heureuse de n'avoir sa mère rien que pour elle pour au moins une soirée. Mais la soirée ne dura pas trop tard car le lendemain Rose devait se lever pour aller travailler. Lily finit donc la soirée dans son lit à lire un bouquin et elle s'endormit même dessus.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Mercredi_

Quand Lily se réveilla un sourit vint immédiatement fleurir sur ses lèvres. Aujourd'hui elle allait voir James, aujourd'hui il allait venir chez elle pour passer toute la fin de semaine avec elle. La jeune fille en était très heureuse. En regardant son réveil, elle vit qu'il était déjà 10h et décida de se lever afin de se préparer et vérifier que tout était à sa place. Elle descendit donc en bas pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Ensuite, elle prit une longue douche en pensant à la semaine qui l'attendait auprès des trois garçons. Après la douche et s'être habillée, il était déjà 11h. Elle décida donc de faire à manger pour elle, sa mère et sa sœur. Cette dernière devait encore être au lit vu qu'elle avait dû rentrer tard de son rendez-vous avec Vernon.

Sa sœur n'apparut qu'une heure plus tard un peu avant que leur mère revienne du boulot. Le repas se passa bien malgré que Lily soit excitée qu'elle revoie son Chéri dans à peine deux heures. Sa mère essaya de la détendre mais rien n'y fit. Quand Rose retourna au travail, Lily décida de faire un tour de toutes les chambres pour voir si tout était en place et elle en profita pour installer trois matelas dans sa chambre. Vu qu'elle avait le temps avant de prendre le Magicobus, elle décida de faire les lits avec un fond musical. Elle était tellement prise dans la musique qu'elle ne vit pas que 14h était déjà passé et qu'elle était donc en retard. C'est l'arrivée de sa sœur dans sa chambre pour lui demander à quelle heure elle partait qui la fit revenir sur terre. Elle prit son sac et dévala les escaliers. En bas, Lily mit en vitesse ses chaussures et sortit de chez elle afin de prendre le Magicobus.

Elle arriva au Chaudron Baveur avec vingt minutes de retard. Elle espérait que les garçons n'allaient pas trop lui en vouloir. En descendant du bus, elle courut au bar et à l'intérieur remarqua très vite les garçons. James était dos à elle mais pas les deux autres qui l'avaient remarqué. Elle leur fit signe de faire comme si de rien n'était et elle se dirigea sens faire de bruit auprès de James. Elle lui cacha les yeux et prit une nouvelle voix.

-Salut, fit-elle de la voix que prenait le fan club de James pour lui parler.

-Lily, s'exclama-t-il en la faisant basculer de sorte qu'elle se retrouve sur ses genoux. Pourquoi prends-tu la voix de ces filles ?

-Je croyais que tu aimais bien, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Non je n'aime que ta voix et pas une autre, répondit-il en l'embrassant ne réussissant plus à se retenir tellement elle était proche de lui.

Ce fut les raclements de gorges de Sirius qui les fit revenir à la réalité.

-Vous vous rappelez de ce que j'ai mis dans le parchemin ? Et ben ça commence maintenant, alors stop !

-Sirius laisse-les se retrouver, argumenta Remus.

-Ils se sont vu il n'y a pas longtemps.

-Et alors ? Moi j'ai quand même besoin de bisous, fit Lily en tirant la langue à Sirius.

-Rentre ta langue ou James risque d'être triste de ce que je vais en faire.

-Même pas peur.

-Tu veux essayer, s'exclama le jeune homme en se rapprochant dangereusement de la jeune fille.

-James au secours, rigola-t-elle en planquant sa tête dans le cou de son copain.

-Tu ne vas pas commencer Sirius.

-Mais heu James…c'est elle qui a commencé, s'exclama Sirius pendant que Lily lui retirait la langue.

-Et toi arrêtes de le chercher. Autrement, privé de bisous toute la journée.

-Méchant ! murmura-t-elle en se mettant à bouder.

-Alors Lily, on va au cinéma ? demanda Remus en changeant de sujet.

-Oui cinéma Lily ! ! ! ! S'il te plait ! ! ! !

-Si vous voulez avoir la prochaine séance, on ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant, répondit-elle en se levant de son siège très confortable mais en lui prenant quand même la main afin qu'il la suive dehors.

Ils furent donc les deux premiers dehors bientôt suivi par Sirius et Remus. Et c'est en rigolant des bêtises qu'avaient fait les trois garçons durant la semaine d'avant et qu'ils racontaient à Lily qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le cinéma. Arriver là-bas, Lily laissa choisir les garçons et ils décidèrent de ne pas prendre un film d'horreur au bonheur de Lily. Ils se décidèrent pour un film d'action. Lily alla prendre les billets pendant les garçons allèrent chercher des pop corn et autres à grignoter pendant le film.

Arriver dans la salle, Lily se mit du côté du chemin où tout le monde passait et James se mit à côté d'elle et ensuite Sirius et Remus. A un moment du film que Lily ne se rappelait pas, elle s'était trouvée dans les bras de James et s'était ensuite endormi. Ce n'est qu'à la fin du film que James décida de la réveiller et tout en douceur en l'embrassant tendrement jusqu'à qu'elle y réponde.

-Bon les amoureux vous vous décollez qu'on puisse sortir aussi, fit Sirius en gâchant leur petit moment de tendresse.

-T'inquiète ma Lily, on se trouvera un autre moment comme celui-là mais sans Sirius dans les pattes durant la semaine, lui promit James en lui murmurant dans l'oreille avant de finalement se relever du siège en la tenant par la taille.

Lily n'était pas sûre qu'avec Sirius dans les pattes, ils pourraient l'avoir leur moment rien qu'à eux deux mais ils pouvaient toujours se lever avant Sirius et profiter jusqu'à que Monsieur daigne apparaître devant tout le monde. Pour une fois, Lily avait grandement envie que Sirius dorme le plus tard possible rien que pour avoir son James pour elle toute seule.

-Lily ? l'appela James.

-Heu…oui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

-Depuis tout à l'heure on t'appelle mais tu ne répondais pas, expliqua Remus.

-Désolée les gars, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

-Perdue à rêver des nuits de rêve que tu vas passer avec ton James, déclara Sirius.

Aux mots de Sirius, Lily se tendit immédiatement ce que James remarqua bien en l'ayant dans ses bras.

-Ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il dit Lily, essaya de la réconforter James.

Lily écoutait à moitié ce que James lui racontait. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever la phrase de Sirius de la tête. « Perdue à rêver des nuits de rêve que tu vas passer avec ton James. » Lily n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir passer un jour une nuit de rêve avec un garçon sauf s'ils ne faisaient rien. Pour le moment, cette question n'était pas encore arrivée mais maintenant que Sirius en avait parlé elle en avait peur car elle ne savait pas du tout si elle serait prête à se donner à James surtout avec ce que son père lui faisait. Pour elle, ce genre de relation avec un mec était possible dans l'état des choses actuelles des choses.

-Lily ? l'interpella James en se mettant devant elle et en la tenant par les épaules.

Lily remarqua que Sirius et Remus étaient partis plus loin et qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux du coup.

-Tu vas m'écouter maintenant. Sirius est un idiot. Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Il ne pensait pas que tu allais le prendre ainsi mais sache Lily que je ne ferais rien si tu ne veux pas. Je respecterais ton choix.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais alors arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça. Ça ne sert à rien, compris ?

-Non James. Tu ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi ça me prend autant la tête.

-Explique-moi alors.

-Non, je ne peux pas.

-Lily si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, comment veux-tu qu'on soit un couple ?

-J'ai confiance en toi mais je ne peux rien te dire. C'est tout. On n'est pas obligé de tout se dire. Et si cela ne te va pas, je ne te retiens pas pour trouver une fille qui ELLE, te dira tout ce qu'elle a en tête car moi je ne le ferais pas, déclara-t-elle en se détachant de la poigne de James pour retourner auprès des deux autres garçons mais James ne le vit pas ainsi et le retient par le bras pour finalement l'attirer dans ses bras.

-Lily, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est ton droit de ne pas vouloir tout me dire sur ta vie mais j'aimerais que parfois tu ressentes le besoin de te confier à moi si ça ne va pas. Je suis là pour ça ma Lily. Et non, je n'irais pas trouver une autre fille car j'ai trouvé LA fille qu'il me faut et cette fille, je l'ai dans mes bras, termina-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Ne pouvant se retenir, James embrassa Lily et espéra que par ce baiser la jeune fille comprendrait combien le jeune homme tenait à elle et tout ce qu'il serait à faire pour elle. Quand ils se séparèrent Lily ne put s'empêcher de dire les mots que tout homme veut entendre de la part de la femme qu'il veule pour toujours.

-Je t'aime James, fit-elle en devenant d'un seul coup toute rouge.

Lily se cacha immédiatement le visage dans le cou de James mais celui-ci ne le vit pas ainsi et lui releva le visage afin qu'ils soient les yeux dans les yeux.

-N'est pas honte ma Lily. Je t'aime aussi.

Sur ces derniers mots, James reprit possession de la bouche de Lily. Pour Lily, ce baiser fut le meilleur de tous ceux qu'ils avaient pour le moment échangé. Peut-être parce qu'ils s'étaient dit « je t'aime » juste avant.

Après ce baiser, James demanda à Lily de ne plus penser à ce qu'avait dit Sirius et la jeune fille abdiqua pour le plaisir de son copain. Ils retournèrent auprès des deux autres jeunes hommes et Lily déclara qu'il était tant de rentrer afin qu'elle fasse à manger et qu'ils s'installent.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors ce chapitre vous a plus ?**

**James, Sirius et Remus sont de retour pour passer quelques jours avec Lily, c'est super.**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**Je vous dis à bientôt car le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit en entier. Je vais faire le plus vite possible, promis.**

**Bizous.**


	11. Chapter 10 : Encore qlques jours de rêve

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J K Rowling, à part l'idée de cette histoire.

Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre, l'avant dernier en théorie. Et oui après avoir lu ce chapitre, il ne vous en restera plus qu'un. Le prochain est à moitié écrit mais il manque encore un bout.

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews.**

**Et merci à Ninie d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

Bonne lecture.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Chapitre 10 :__ Encore quelques jours de rêve_

Pendant que Lily était dans la cuisine et préparait le repas qu'ils allaient manger ce soir, les garçons étaient dans la chambre de cette dernière en train de ranger leurs affaires et de faire leurs lits de fortune que Lily n'avait pas eu le courage de faire après avoir fait le ménage dans toute la maison, ce que les garçons comprenaient très bien. Quand Pétunia débarqua dans la chambre de sa sœur sans frappait croyant qu'elle était à l'intérieur et ne se préoccupant pas que les garçons devaient y être.

-Salut Pétunia, fit poliment Remus.

-Ha salut les garçons. Désolée d'être rentrée comme ça. Je cherche Lily.

-Elle est dans la cuisine en train de faire le repas, lui apprit Sirius. Pourquoi tu la cherches ? ajouta-t-il.

-Bien que se ne soit pas tes affaires Sirius je vais te répondre. Pour lui dire de ne pas me compter dans le repas, je m'en vais bientôt et ne reviens que demain.

-Tu ne vas pas dîner avec nous ? s'exclama-t-il.

-Non, je vais chez mon copain. Désolée les gars. Allez, je vais trouver Lily. A plus tard, termina-t-elle en ressortant de la chambre de sa sœur.

-Hé ben ! s'exclama Sirius. Elle aurait pu rester avec nous ce soir au moins.

-Sir, elle n'a pas que ça à faire et puis elle ne se sent peut-être pas à sa place entourer de sorciers.

-Oué tu as peut-être raison.

-Je vous laisse finir les gars, moi je descends voir Lily.

-Mais oui Roméo. Vas-y court la rejoindre.

-Idiot ! s'exclama James en lançant un oreiller sur Sirius avant de partir rejoindre sa copine en bas.

Quand James arriva devant la cuisine, Pétunia en sortait à ce moment là. Il lui fit un sourire et rentra dans la cuisine pour découvrir une Lily au fourneau. Il s'approcha d'elle et mit ses mains autour de sa taille en posant son menton sur une des épaules de Lily, ce qui la fit sursauter.

-Sursaute pas ma Belle. Ce n'est que moi, déclara son copain en lui embrassant le cou.

-Tu vas me faire faire un arrêt cardiaque avant l'heure.

-Mais non, je tiens à ce que ton petit cœur fonctionne, ne t'en fait pas.

-Oui, fit-elle en rigolant.

Un silence se fit seulement couper par le bruit des baisers que James faisait dans le cou de Lily et les bruits que la jeune femme faisait afin de préparer le repas. Ce fut dans la position de James enlaçant Lily, le dos de la jeune fille contre le torse du jeune homme que la mère de Lily les découvrit. Aucun des deux ne l'avait entendu arriver. Elle profita de ce joli petit spectacle avant de se racler la gorge. Ce qui fit que James lâcha Lily et s'éloigna d'elle.

-Bonsoir Maman ! fit une Lily toute rouge.

-Bonsoir. Je pense que je ne me trompe pas si je dis que tu es James ? ajouta la mère de la jeune fille à l'adresse du garçon.

-Oui Madame, c'est moi.

-Au non, appelle-moi Rose voyons. Remus et Sirius sont encore à l'étage ?

-Ou…, commença James mais il fut interrompu.

-Non, nous sommes là, Rose.

-Ho Remus ça faisait longtemps, s'exclama-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Oui au moins un an, répondit-il quand elle le relâcha.

-Alors comment vas-tu ? Et tes parents ?

-Tout le monde va très bien.

-Tant mieux. Et toi tu dois être Sirius, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du jeune Black.

-Bonjour Madame.

-Rose, fit-elle. Appelle-moi par mon prénom comme tu appelles les parents de James par leur prénom.

-Très bien Rose. Aucun problème.

-Maman tu n'aurais pas dû donner cette autorisation à Sirius.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il n'est pas possible quand on lui autorise certaines choses.

-Même pas vrai d'abord, se défendit Sirius.

-Et ça commence, souffla Remus.

-Si le repas est près, on va pouvoir passer à table, dit Rose. Lily ?

-Oui c'est bon. Allez-y, j'emmène les plats.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent leur premier soir ici, une magnifique soirée avec la mère de Lily. Celle-ci aimait beaucoup les répliques de Sirius et en rigolait beaucoup pour le malheur des trois autres. Rose apprit à connaître les deux autres garçons que Lily fréquentait vu qu'elle connaissait déjà Remus. Elle put remarquer que James et Lily étaient déjà très proches et qu'ils étaient très mignons ensembles. Ils formaient un beau couple et elle espérait que cela durerait longtemps pour eux deux.

Rose les quitta à 23h vu qu'elle travaillait le lendemain. Avant d'aller se coucher, elle leur demanda juste de ne pas faire trop de bruit, ce qu'ils lui promirent. Ils regardèrent un dernier film avant de finalement monter dans la chambre de Lily afin de dormir. James essaya bien de dormir avec Lily mais cette dernière refusa vu que Remus et Sirius étaient également dans la pièce. La soirée se finit donc sur un « je vous déteste les gars » avant que Lily n'éteigne la lumière et sur le rire des deux autres garçons qui s'amusaient beaucoup à voir un James frustré.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Jeudi_

Ce jour-là, Lily fut réveillée par des petits bisous qu'une personne lui faisait sur tout le visage. A ce contact, Lily se rappela que les garçons avaient débarqué la veille chez elle afin de passer le reste de la semaine ici. Elle se permit donc un petit gémissement de bonheur sachant que la personne qui lui faisait ça devait être James. D'ailleurs ce dernier se permit de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-J'espère que c'est en pensant à moi que tu pousses ce gémissement, autrement tu vas voir.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage de James qui était parfaitement réveillé.

-Bien sûr que c'est à toi que je pensais, chuchota-t-elle en mettant ses bras autour du coup du jeune homme.

-Ça te dit qu'on descende, les garçons dorment encore ?

-Ho oui. Séance câlins, s'exclama la jeune fille qui d'un seul coup devint toute rouge en remarquant qu'elle avait parlé à voie haute.

-Tu es magnifique quand tu rougis ma Chérie, lui déclara James en lui posant un baiser sur la joue. Allez, tu viens ? lui demanda-t-il après s'être levé et en lui présentant sa main pour qu'elle en fasse de même.

En regardant son réveil, la jeune fille remarqua qu'il était 8h. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait environ une heure a passé ensemble avant que Remus se réveille. Avec un peu de chance, en voyant les lits vides il resterait en haut pour lire en attendant que Sirius se réveille à son tour. Ce qui leur laissait donc encore deux heures en théorie à passer seul à seul.

En bas des escaliers, James attira Lily dans le salon où ils s'installèrent, Lily dans ses bras avec une couverture par-dessus pour être bien au chaud.

-Alors ma Lily, on va faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Heu…piscine ça te va ?

-Cool je vais pouvoir te voir très peu habiller.

-James ! ! s'exclama-t-elle en devant pivoine et en frappant son petit ami sur le bras.

-Ben quoi ? Ça fait longtemps, je suis en manque, rigola-t-il en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de Lily.

-Pffff !

-Ho tu vas pas bouder pour ça ?

-Pour ça je ne sais pas mais pour autre chose oui.

-Quelle autre chose ? J'ai rien fait.

-Si, depuis ce matin, tu me fais des bisous mais jamais à l'endroit que je veux, s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

-Et où tu veux un bisou alors ?

-Ici, dit Lily en lui montrant ses lèvres.

-Si c'est un ordre, je l'exécute immédiatement mademoiselle.

-Oui c'est un ordre, je veux un bisou là et maintenant Monsieur, autrement je m'en vais, réplique Lily.

Et le jeune homme fondit sur les lèvres de Lily. Si bien que Lily se retrouva coucher sur le canapé et James au dessus d'elle. Pour la première fois, Lily osa passer une des ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son copain et caressa sa peau. James quand à lui fut parcouru de frisson dans tout le corps au contact des mains de Lily. Mais il n'e resta pas en reste car il décida de lever un peu le haut de sa copine afin de lui embrasser le ventre, pendant que l'une de ses mains se promener sur une des cuisses de la jeune fille.

Constatant que Lily ne disait rien, le jeune homme décida de remonter le tee-shirt un peu plu haut mais Lily stoppa son geste en mettant sa main sur celle de James. Le jeune Potter se releva pour regarder sa copine dans les yeux pour voir ce qui l'a gêné.

-Désolée. Mais je…, bafouilla-t-elle.

-Non c'est bon, t'inquiète Lily. Si tu ne veux pas, j'irais pas plus loin.

-Je veux aller plus loin mais je bloque. En plus les garçons sont juste en haut et s'ils descendent…

-Oui tu as raison. On va essayer de rester calme. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'ils te voient dans une tenue qu'ils n'ont pas à voir, fit-il sérieusement.

-Jaloux ?

-Ben oui. Tu es ma copine et je ne veux pas que les autres te voient dans une autre tenue qu'habillait.

-J'aime bien quand tu es jaloux. C'est trop mignon, fit-elle en l'embrassant.

-On va se remettre dans la position de tout à l'heure autrement je vais craquer.

Donc James se rassit dans le canapé et Lily vint se blottir contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que les garçons arrivent, à se parler de tout et de rien et surtout à s'embrasser. Quand Remus et Sirius furent là, ils allèrent tous les quatre dans la cuisine et prirent leur petit-déjeuner.

Le reste de la matinée se passa devant la télé vu qu'il était déjà plus de 10h quand ils avaient eu fini de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Du coup, vu que Lily avait décidé qu'ils iraient à la piscine l'après-midi, elle avait décrété qu'ils resteraient le reste de la matinée chez elle. Sirius déclara qu'ils resteraient devant la télé afin de voir ce qui plaisait autant aux moldus dans cette boite à image. Ils purent notamment découvrir des dessins animés car à cette heure-ci il n'y avait que ça à voir à la télé.

Lily laissa même les garçons devant, le temps qu'elle prépare le déjeuner vu qu'ils étaient hypnotisés par l'écran. Ce n'est que quand la mère de Lily arriva de son boulot qu'ils décrochèrent enfin puisque Lily éteignit la télé, sa mère n'aimant pas manger avec. Lily apprit aux garçons à table ce qu'elle leur avait prévu pour l'après-midi car elle n'avait pas voulu leur dire avant sachant que Sirius deviendrait insupportable car il aimait beaucoup aller à la piscine notamment pour voir les filles en maillot de bain donc très peu habillé.

A part de parler de la piscine, Lily demanda à sa mère comment s'était passée sa matinée au travail et Rose leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive. Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Rose retourna au travail et Lily se mit à faire la vaisselle pendant que les garçons se remettaient devant la télé. Ils y restèrent jusqu'à que Lily leur demande de préparer leurs affaires pour cette après-midi. A ses mots, Sirius oublia la télé et se rua dans les escaliers tellement il était pressé d'aller à la piscine pour voir toutes ses filles en maillot de bain. Bien sûr, il voulait voir les belles et jeunes filles, pas celles d'un âge très avancé qui emmenaient leurs petits-enfants se détendre dans l'eau.

Il ne fallut à Sirius que cinq minutes pour être près. Autant dire que se fut un exploit pour lui car il passait toujours au moins un quart d'heure dans la salle de bain disant qu'il devait toujours apparaitre comme étant parfait, ce qu'il était toujours d'après lui. Se fut même lui qui poussa les autres à se préparer plus vite afin qu'ils puissent partir le plus tôt possible.

Pendant tout le trajet qui les mena à la piscine, Sirius fut excité comme une puce. Il bougeait s'en arrêt et n'arrêtait pas de demander à Lily dans combien de temps il arrivait. La pauvre Lily craqua à la fin et c'est en s'énervant qu'elle lui ordonna de se taire, si il ne voulait pas qu'elle décide de faire demi tour. A partir de ce moment-là, Lily ainsi que Remus et James qui avaient marre d'entendre Sirius, purent enfin profiter d'un Sirius calme pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

Arriver à la piscine, Sirius ne perdit pas une minute et alla directement draguer les jolies jeunes filles en emmenant Remus avec lui. Ce dernier râla un peu mais James et Lily furent contents car ainsi ils purent rester rien que tous les deux.

Les deux amoureux passèrent leur début d'après-midi sur leur serviette dans l'herbe, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils s'embrassaient de temps en temps mais profiter surtout du moment d'être ensemble et sans Sirius dans les pattes.

Mais à un moment de l'après-midi, Remus et Sirius revinrent vers eux pour se reposer un peu et ce dernier s'ébouriffa comme un chien si bien qu'il mouilla les deux amoureux.

-Sirius ! s'écria James. Va faire ça plus loin.

-Heu…non, ça serait moins drôle. Je ne pourrais pas voir vos têtes, rigola-t-il.

Sirius était tellement en train de rire qu'il ne vit qu'à la dernière minute James qui voulait se jeter sur lui et se mit à courir poursuivit par l'amoureux tremper. En voyant un Sirius hilare se faire poursuivre par un James trempé et qui lui criait dessus, Lily et Remus ne purent s'empêcher de se mettre à rire aussi et Lily qui avait emmené son appareil numérique décida de les prendre en vidéo jusqu'à qu'ils disparaissent de sa vue afin de leur montrer et de pouvoir rigoler de nouveau en y regardant.

Les garçons devaient être partis depuis longtemps car quand ils revinrent, Lily était endormie sur sa serviette avec celle de James sur elle afin d'être un peu au chaud et aussi pour avoir l'odeur de son petit ami tout près d'elle. Quand à Remus, il était sur la sienne et était en train de lire un roman moldu que lui avait prêté Lily. Un Sirius fatigué alla s'allonger sur sa serviette pendant que James lui se mettait sur la serviette de sa petite amie et qu'il la prenait dans ses bras sans la réveiller. En le sentant contre elle, Lily se pelota dans ses bras et soupira de bonheur ce qui fit sourire James. Le jeune homme pose sa tête sur la serviette juste au dessus de sa bien-aimée et s'endormit à son tour.

James fut réveillé une demi-heure après à cause de Lily qui n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter dans ses bras comme si elle se faisait attaquer par quelqu'un. Le jeune homme secoua doucement Lily en l'appelant afin qu'elle se réveille de ce qu'il pensait être un cauchemar. Il n'aimait pas voir sa petite amie ainsi et voulait qu'elle se réveille le plus vite possible car au vue de sons visage, ça devait vraiment être un cauchemar horrible.

-Lily, Lily, réveille-toi ma Chérie.

-James, s'exclama-t-elle en se réveillant.

-Je suis là ma Lily. C'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

La jeune fille se serra contre le jeune homme jusqu'à qu'elle se sente mieux. Elle ne voulait pas que James la voit ainsi. Elle avait rêvé de son père et de ce qu'il risquait de lui faire à son retour et dans son cauchemar il avait appris que les garçons étaient venus, autant dire que ça ne faisait pas du bien du tout à la jeune fille ce que son père lui faisait. Lily ne préférait pas voir ce que ça donnerait en vrai, c'était déjà assez affreux en cauchemar, pas besoin de le vivre en vrai car elle en était sûr que ça serait dix fois pire que dans son esprit.

Quand elle se fut calmée grâce à l'odeur que dégager James, elle se dégagea un peu de ses bras et proposa aux garçons :

-Ça vous direz de manger dehors ce soir et d'aller ensuite au cinéma ?

-Le cinéma est ouvert le soir ? demanda Remus.

-Oui, jusqu'à une certaine heure.

-Ho oui, oui, oui. On y va ! ! ! s'exclama Sirius en commençant à sauter en l'air. S'il vous plait les gars, dites oui. Je veux retourner au cinéma, c'est trop bien. J'adore le cinéma.

-Tu sais Sirius que tu te donnes en spectacle là, lui fit remarquer Remus.

-Oui je le sais mais ce n'est pas grave, ce ne sont que des moldus donc je les reverrai jamais, répondit-il tout content avec un grand sourire.

-Alala, tu ne changeras jamais.

-Et oui mon Mumu et c'est pour cela que tu m'aimes, dit Sirius en prenant Remus dans ses bras.

-Au secours, au secours, fit le jeune homme enlacé.

-Les gars, on se calme. Alors ça vous dis ou pas ? leur redemanda la jeune fille.

-Oui ma Lily, autrement Sirius va faire sa tête de malheureux toute la soirée, déclara James.

-Même pas vrai.

-Bon y va alors, faut qu'on prenne notre douche et qu'après je prévienne ma mère pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas.

Ils partirent tous les quatre sous la douche. Quand ils se furent rejoints devant la piscine, Lily appela sa mère. Vu qu'il n'était que six heures du soir, la jeune fille décida qu'ils iraient faire un petit tour dans les magasins car elle avait décidé qu'ils mangeraient avant d'aller au cinéma. Ils allèrent dans les magasins de filles comme dans les magasins de garçon. Sirius préférait aller dans ceux des filles, afin de pouvoir se rincer les yeux à regarder des filles pas toujours très habiller vers les cabines d'essayages.

Une heure plus tard, ils allèrent dans une pizzeria et se commandèrent chacun une pizza que les garçons dévorèrent en quelques minutes alors que Lily eut besoin de l'aide de James pour la finir. Mais bizarrement, il restait une petite place dans le ventre de Lily pour manger une glace avec deux boules de noix de coco et un coulis de caramel dessus, un vrai délice pour la jeune fille. Les garçons, eux, avaient pris des glaces immenses qu'ils avalèrent aussi rapidement que la pizza, des vrais ogres.

Après manger, les quatre jeunes gens allèrent enfin au cinéma pour le plaisir de Sirius. Bien sûr, malgré qu'ils viennent de sortir de table, les garçons achetèrent chacun un gros paquet de pop corn. Ils prirent un film simple à comprendre parce qu'avec la journée qu'ils avaient passé, ils étaient légèrement fatigués et Lily un peu plus malgré qu'elle est dormie allonger sur sa serviette cette après-midi.

Quand ils furent assis devant l'écran, Lily s'installa plus confortablement dans les bras de James sous le regard heureux de Remus et Sirius qui étaient vraiment content pour eux deux. Il en avait fallu du temps mais James et Lily étaient enfin ensembles malgré que la jeune fille ait été réticente au début.

Cette fois-ci, Lily resta éveiller devant le film et put dire de quoi ça parlais alors que Sirius s'était carrément endormi à la moitié du film. Pour le réveiller, Lily en avait bien profité. Elle avait attendu qu'il ne reste que eux quatre dans la pièce et elle avait crié dans l'oreille de Sirius. Ce dernier n'avait pas du tout aimé la façon d'être réveillé. Bien sûr, il avait prévu de se venger, ce que Lily verrait le lendemain et regrettera de lui avoir fait ça.

En plus de l'avoir réveillé brusquement, Lily rigola du pauvre jeune homme pendant tout le trajet qui les séparait de chez elle. Et elle comptait bien lui rappeler qu'il s'était endormi au cinéma durant toute sa vie. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait un peu rire de lui, elle n'allait pas y laisser passer.

En arrivant chez Lily, il était déjà minuit. La maison était silencieuse alors la jeune fille décida qu'il était temps qu'ils aillent se coucher surtout qu'elle commençait à être très fatiguée et que Sirius ne faisait que bailler depuis qu'elle l'avait réveillé au cinéma.

Lily récupéra son pyjama dans sa chambre et alla dans la salle de bain pour se changer pendant que les garçons faisaient pareil dans sa chambre. Quand elle retourna dans la pièce, les garçons étaient tous les trois couchés sur leur matelas de fortune. Sirius et Remus étaient déjà endormis mais James avait encore les yeux grands ouverts attendant d'avoir un câlin de sa Chérie avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Lily se coucha cinq minutes sur le matelas de James afin de le câliner. Malheureusement pour James, elle n'oublia pas de retourner dans son lit afin de dormir en rêvant de son James.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Vendredi_

Ce matin là, le réveil de la jeune fille ne fut pas le même que la veille et cela était dû à Sirius. Il avait prévenu Lily qu'il allait se venger de ce qu'elle avait fait pour le réveiller au cinéma et comme tout le monde le sait, quand Sirius dit quelque chose, il le fait toujours. C'est pour cela que ce jour là, Lily fut réveillée en sursaut parce qu'elle avait reçu de l'eau glacée sur elle. Bien sûr, elle avait crié et donc Remus et James furent également réveillés en sursaut.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit un James encore endormi.

-Je vais te tuer Sirius, cria Lily.

Mais pourquoi Lily ? Je ne t'ai rendu que la monnaie de ta pièce, ce qui était normal. En plus, il fait chaud aujourd'hui alors ça ne peut te faire que du bien.

-Sirius ! cria-t-elle encore en commençant à se lever afin de poursuivre le jeune homme.

Voyant Lily se levait, Sirius ne dit plus rien et commença à partir de la chambre car quand une rousse est en colère ce n'est jamais très bon de rester à côté d'elle surtout quand on est la personne qui la mise en colère.

Sirius sortit donc de la chambre poursuivit par une Lily très en colère qui elle-même était suivie de deux jeunes hommes qui n'avait pas tout compris.

-Sirius, reviens là, maintenant.

-Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, rigola Sirius en courant toujours dans la maison.

-Arg, tu vas voir quand je t'aurai attrapé.

-Ne pense pas à ce que tu vas me faire mais attrape moi plutôt, s'exclama le jeune homme en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

-Non Sirius, ne sors pas.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de sortir en étant trempée ?

-Sirius, je ne te suivrais pas, répondit-elle en restant à l'entrée de chez elle alors que Sirius était déjà dehors. D'ailleurs pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas dehors pour te punir de ce que tu as fait pour me réveiller ? ajouta-t-elle en fermant la porte à clef sur un Sirius étonné.

-Lily pourquoi tu as fermé la porte ? demanda James.

-Tu ne vois pas dans quel état je suis, s'exclama-t-elle en lui montrant son pyjama. Sirius m'a jeté un saut d'eau gelée pour me réveiller afin de se venger d'hier. Alors je me venge à mon tour en le laissant dehors.

-Tu es injuste Lily, dit Remus.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Sirius n'a fait que se venger parce que tu l'as réveillé en lui criant dans l'oreille donc tu n'as pas à te venger à ton tour.

-Tu es d'accord avec lui James ? le questionna sa copine.

-Je ne préfère pas répondre.

A ce moment là, on frappa à la porte et on entendit :

-S'il te plait Lily, ouvre-moi. Je promets que je serais plus sage jusqu'à la fin du séjour. Je ne ferais plus de bêtises. S'il te plait Lily, les gens commencent à me regarder bizarrement dehors.

-Je croyais que tu te fichais du regard des moldus vu que tu ne les reverrais plus.

-Oui mais là ça devient encore plus gênant. S'il te plait Lily, ouvre-moi.

-Oui Lily, ouvre-lui, s'exclama Remus.

-Bon d'accord ça va.

Lily retourna la clef dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte pour que Sirius rentre dans la maison.

-Allez dépêche toi de rentrer avant que les voisins appellent les flics, fit Lily.

-Les flics ? demanda Sirius.

-C'est comme des Aurors chez les moldus.

-Ha d'accord, répondit le jeune homme pendant que Lily fermait la porte derrière lui.

-Bon moi je remonte, il faut que je me change avant d'attraper du mal alors je vous laisse et vous ne rentrez pas dans ma chambre. Vous n'irez que quand j'aurai fini.

-Merci Sirius, s'exclama James, elle se venge maintenant sur nous tous.

-Rooo si ce n'est que ça, t'as qu'à aller avec elle quand elle se change.

-Sirius, ferme-là, rugit James.

Lily n'écouta plus ce que les garçons disaient et elle monta dans sa chambre afin de se sécher et de s'habiller avec des vêtements secs. Quand aux garçons, ils décidèrent d'attendre que Lily soit prête en se mettant devant la télévision que Sirius et James avaient découverts grâce à ce séjour chez la jeune fille et qu'ils appréciaient beaucoup comme distraction quand Lily était occupée.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors vous en dites quoi ?**

**Vous avez aimé ?**

**Vous pensez qu'il va se passer quoi dans le prochain chapitre ?**

**Je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes.**

**Et je vous dis à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre de cette histoire.**

**Bizous.**


End file.
